Into the Darkness
by Gining
Summary: Cid has sent Rikku to a mansion in Macalania to serve the master of the house. But no one has seen the owner in almost ten years. Just who is Rikku working for, and who is the mystery man she meets there?
1. Week 1

Well lookie here. Gin is back, with guess what. Another aurikku. Yay! You know you all love me. Now for the others who do not like the pairing or think it's 'gross', I suggest you hit that little back button on your browser. No one is forcing you to read this. Leave now before you regret it. I have friends that know how to make sure people are never seen again. -glances around menacingly- Now, for those of you who are still here, enjoy and don't forget to review and that Gin owns nothing here but my sad state of aurikku obsession.

Now as I was writing and thinking of this idea, there were several people who I was thinking of that I want to (attempt to) dedicate each chapter to. Normally I say that then forget. But not this time! I will remember! (Just remind me, eh?) So without further adieu, I dedicate this first chapter to luv2game. Happy Birthday girl! And this is the fic I promised you.

* * *

The first week

Rikku looked up at the new place she was going to be calling home for the next three months. A mansion on the outskirts of Macalania. It was huge, not that she expected less. It was also the home of the great and mighty Sir Auron. One of the bringers of the calm.

The Calm, name of the period of time after the Bevelle war. Sir Auron had been a guardian helping to establish peace during the rough conflicts. Not alone of course; there was also Braska, negotiator for all the groups; Lord Seymour, leader of the Guado; Lord Mika, leader of the people of Bevelle; Sir Jecht speaker for Zanarkand. (Since Lady Yunalesca was unable to attend.) Other, smaller people were there as well, including Rikku's father, Cid. Cid was the leader of her small tribe of Al Bhed. A race that had been persecuted in the past, but that was brought to light and stopped when Braska presented his Al Bhed wife. Though they still suffered at the hands of a few select groups, it was much more controlled then it was in the past.

Sir Auron was the one that protected Lord Braska as he tried to come up with a treaty that would benefit all groups present. A large job in itself. If something were to have happened to him then all talks would have ceased. Braska was a very important man during that time. Unfortunately, the unthinkable did happen. Just after the last papers were signed, a shot rang out and Lord Braska was killed. Auron had been too slow to protect his charge. That was almost ten years ago. Since that day, no one had seen him. He had blamed himself for his failure and locked himself in his mansion. He communicated with people by leaving notes with his servants of what he wanted done. He had them talk to people when events came up. Some even wondered if he was still alive and it was all a grand hoax.

But why was Rikku here to begin with? She was young, only seventeen. Surely she would not have signed up for this on her own. Which was the truth. Her father had told Sir Auron's servants that she would be willing to spend the summer at his place as a servant in return for what Auron and Braska had accomplished for his tribe. A note had been returned saying he was willing to see what she was capable of.

"Of course he would use me as payment." Rikku muttered as she glanced up at the mansion once more. It was dreary looking, not a place she enjoyed being in. Rikku was used to sand and sun, not this...this run down looking place. But that's what she was here for. To fix that. Rikku was a mechanic, one of the best in her tribe. If anyone could help this place, it was her. Or so Auron had been told. In truth seeing it now, she wasn't sure how true that could be.

The mansion was three stories tall. Dark stone lined all the walls, along with a dark steel gate around the perimeter of the grounds. The windows all had dark curtains hanging from inside, and she was sure light had trouble entering. Roof tiles hung off the edge when she looked higher, as well as gutters barely held in place.

Sucking in a deep calming breath, Rikku walked up the broken stone path to knock on the door. Her knuckles rapped against the wooden door making a hollow sound she was sure deafened anyone nearby. It opened moments later.

"H-hello?" She questioned as she took a hesitant step inside.

"Good afternoon, madam. I am Wakka. Head servant of this house, ya." Rikku turned quickly to see a red haired man standing just behind the door. His accent indicating that he was not from this area, but from the much farther south island, Besaid. He stood about a head and a half taller then her, more so if you counted the hair that stuck straight up in front.

"I'm Rikku." She answered. "My father sent me here for the summer." She explained.

"Ah, yes. We were told to expect you." He leaned in close to inspect her face. Rikku backed away slightly intimidated. "Al Bhed, huh? Better not screw up." He warned as he stood up tall once more.

"No, of course not sir. I'm here to do a job and I plan on doing just that."

Wakka glanced at her skeptic of her words. "Very well. I will have someone show you to your room. Wait here." He left without another word leaving Rikku to feel very out of place in the over sized foyer.

Rikku took a moment to get some bearings on the new housing. She studied every space she could see from her position. Fear of the head servant making her stay right where she was. The foyer was simple. Double doors on either side of her led to other parts of the mansion. Stairs in front of her led up and around with open hallways where one could see everything below if they were on top. A not quite hidden door behind that stairs was where Wakka had disappeared into.

She looked up again to see the finely decorated ceiling, but a figure caught her eye. A man with dark hair stood up there looking down at her. She wondered if this was who Wakka sent to show her to her room.

"You must be Rikku." A woman's voice cut into her thoughts.

Rikku turned her head to see a young woman in black approach her. She had black hair done up in a bun on top of her hair and four braids flowing down her back from that. Rikku had to admit she was beautiful and mature looking.

"Impressive place isn't it?" The woman asked. "Shame it has become so run down. But I guess that's why you are here." The mystery woman gave Rikku a weak smile as if to apologize. "Oh, excuse me. Where are my manners? I am Lulu. I hope Wakka didn't give you too much trouble?"

Rikku thought back on the short conversation she had with the man. He intimidated her sure, but he really didn't do anything to hurt her. "No, he was fine." She replied.

Lulu seemed to relax slightly. "Good. He can be a bit of a handful from time to time. I'm glad he didn't frighten you off."

Rikku felt as if she could trust this woman. And she did seem as if she knew a lot about this place. So she had to ask about the person she saw watching her. As they walked up the stairs together, Rikku presented her question. "Lulu, how many people work here?"

"Quite a few actually. Why do you ask?"

"Just wondering. I saw someone just before you met me. I was wondering if you could tell me who he was."

"I'll do my best. What did he look like?"

"He had dark hair, dressed in black pants and shirt. I couldn't really see his face well, but he looked to be in his late twenties." She explained the man as well as she was able.

"I'm afraid there is no one here that fits that description. I'm sorry. Maybe you were seeing things. The trip you took to get here must have been quite tiring. Here is your room. Why don't you lay down and get some rest for a bit. I'll send Yuna up to get you for dinner." Lulu led Rikku into the room and then shut the double doors on her way out.

Rikku dropped her bags on the floor before inspecting the room. Another room with lack of color greeted her. This was done in dull grays. Gray carpeting, curtains, and walls. How drab. Even the comforter on the bed was done in a shade off from gray. "Guess I'll just have to ask if I can brighten this room up somehow." She said as she glanced around.

Off to the left was a door and Rikku walked over expecting it to be a closet. Instead she was greeted with a full bath. Least this wasn't done in more gray. She couldn't handle that. But off white was a nice change, she supposed. Closing the door behind her, she turned to see another set of doors. Upon opening them, her eyes opened wide.

"A walk in closet?" She exclaimed. "It's almost as big as my room at home!"

Too exhausted to even think of unpacking, Rikku fell on the bed for the nap Lulu had suggested. At least the covers smelled clean, even if they were a boring color.

* * *

A gentle poking woke her up some time later. Rikku rolled over trying to escape from it, but it just followed her as she moved.

"Alright! I'm up!" She shouted as she sat up.

A giggle from beside the bed caught her attention. She looked over and saw a girl about her age with light brown hair covering her mouth as she tried not to laugh. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't laugh. It's not polite." Composing herself, the girl stood proper.

"You must be Yuna." Rikku guessed as she pointed at the girl.

Yuna bowed in greeting. "Yes I am. Lulu sent me to wake you up. Are you hungry?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Rikku answered as she jumped from the bed. "Come on, let's go! You have to show me where to go." She reached back and grabbed Yuna's hand pulling her along. She finally stopped once they reached the main hall.

Yuna gasped in shock not used to that type of behavior. "Well, that certainly was unexpected." Yuna gushed.

"Oh, sorry about that. Guess I got a little carried away." Rikku looked around trying to figure out where to go now. "Okay, where now?" She asked giving up.

Yuna walked in front of her with confidence. "Follow me. They should all be gathered in the main servants dining room."

Rikku did so, but stopped half way down the stairs. At the end of the hall stood the figure she saw before. He was hidden in the shadows watching her. Wanting to say something, Rikku pointed at what she saw. "Yuna, do you see...that?" But when she looked up again, he was gone.

"What is it, Rikku?" Yuna stopped when Rikku had called her. "There's nothing there. Come on. Wakka will be upset if we are late."

Shaking the feeling away, Rikku followed her the rest of the way.

"'Bout time you showed up, ya." Wakka said as they entered. "What took ya so long anyway?"

Rikku could almost feel his harsh glare directed at her. Before she could say anything, Yuna answered for her.

"It was my fault really. I took too long in waking her up." She bowed in apology.

"Just don't let it happen again, okay?" He warned, yet Rikku was sure he wasn't really upset at Yuna, but more at her. As if she should have already been awake.

"Rikku, you may sit over here next to me." Lulu spoke up. "I saved you a seat here."

Thankful for the respite, Rikku took the offered seat with only a mumbled thank you. Dinner was quiet, as no one said a word. Everyone concentrated on the food in front of them. Though Rikku did notice Yuna making eyes with a certain blond across the table from her. He appeared to be athletic and very cute, she noted. His hair stuck up in places and his tanned skin making him very attractive, but it seemed he only had eyes for Yuna.

Her gaze traveled to the others seated with them. She could almost guess what each of them did around the place just by looking at their attire. Most appeared to be those who kept the place clean or did the household laundry. The cooks must eat separate, she noted to herself. As those who had served them did not join with them at the table.

She was about to speak up about her room until she caught Wakka's stare on her. Closing her mouth, she felt it best not to say anything until after dinner. She dropped her gaze back to her food. As soon as dinner was over, Rikku stood only once everyone else did.

Wakka began issuing orders. "Lulu, you head on upstairs and see if there are any messages. Yuna, see if the bedrooms need anything. Vilucha, you can get started on washing the sheets. Shammi, I believe the main dining room needs to be dusted." After giving out all the orders, with some very confused people, Wakka faced Rikku last. "And Rikku, I want you to stay here and clean this room up."

"Wakka! You know that's not what she's here for." Lulu spoke up protesting what he had ordered.

He held a hand up to silence her, but it was Rikku who spoke next. "It's okay. I'll do it." Rikku said softly.

Wakka had a smug look as everyone left. He stood in a corner watching as she worked. Rikku first gathered all the dishes from the table and took them into the kitchen. She came back to gather whatever was left behind, mainly glasses and silverware. They too went into the kitchen to be washed. Once more she returned with rag in hand to wipe down the table.

Wakka stood not saying a word until she had finished. "Don't forget the floor." He said as she was about to leave.

Rikku paused in her steps. Her mouth pursed in an 'O' shape as she came back in. "Where is the broom?" She asked.

He pointed back to the kitchen as if she should have known that from the beginning. Rikku returned once more and swept the floor of all debris. Then to make sure to impress him she put the broom back and came back with a mop and bucket of water. She grinned in delight as he scowled. He wasn't going to reprimand her this time.

When she was finished, she stood in front of him waiting to see what else he had for her. "Naw. You can go now." He waved a hand in dismissal. "Just stay close, ya."

With a spring in her step, she left the room and headed outside. "Might as well get started on seeing what I need." She told herself.

Outside she found a run down looking shed. The door was almost hanging off the hinges and the steel frame was rusted from so many years of neglect.

"Just great." She said sarcastically. "Not even a decent work area." Her shoulders drooped and her head dropped in disappointment.

"Rikku need help. Kimahri can help." A low voice growled from behind her.

She lifted her head and turned to see who this newcomer was. She was greeted by a very tall, very blue...thing? "Who, who are you?" She asked trying to control her stuttering.

"Kimahri is Kimahri." He answered.

"Well that says a lot. Hey! How did you know my name?" Her hands found her hips and she leaned forward waiting to hear his answer.

"Kimahri is in charge of security. Knows everything that happens in mansion." He walked past her over to the shed she had been looking at. "Kimahri also help when needed." He grabbed hold of the door to the shed and tore it clean off before throwing it aside.

Rikku gasped at the strength he seemed to have. It was as if he barely had to think about what he was doing. "Note to self." She said mentally. "Don't piss off the Ronso." She moved closer to inspect the inside of the now open shed. It was dusty from years of non-use. Tools and such were askew on the floor and work table inside.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go to town and get supplies in the morning." She said to herself, but out loud.

"Kimahri come with you then. Many dangers in town."

"Are you sure? I can go alone you know." She looked up at him expecting him to agree.

He shook his head. "Kimahri does not mind."

"Okay, if you're sure then." Rikku entered the shed looking over everything making mental notes when needed. "Alright, we leave bright and early so we can get back and I can get started." One fist pumped up in the air as she spoke. Kimahri merely grunted in response. Looking to the sky, Rikku regarded how dark it had become. "I better get inside now. It's getting late. I'll make lists of what I need in my room. Then we will be ready." She took off running, not even bothering to see if Kimahri was behind her or not.

* * *

The curtains were pulled open the night before so Rikku would know when the sun came up, and also to allow some light into the room. Just as she hoped, the first rays shone down on her. She stretched her arms wide and sat up. "I'll get a shower first. Then I'll check in with Wakka. Let him know what I plan for today."

Gathering clean clothing from her still unpacked bags, Rikku entered the attached bathroom. The water was hot right away, something she was thankful for. This area was much cooler then the desert she was used to. She quickly washed her hair and body before rinsing and stepping out. She wrapped a towel around her body and dried herself off. After dressing in a yellow tank top and olive green skort, she left the bathroom to find her boots.

Something white on the dresser caught her attention. She walked over to examine it. It was a note from Wakka. It had instructions on it that came from Sir Auron himself. Kimahri must have told them they were going to town together and that she was to say that she was picking up things for the household so they could charge everything there without the need for her to carry gil with her. She also was to take the chocobo and carriage with her to carry everything back in. Kimahri would know where to find it.

With a small smile, Rikku set the note down in order to find her boots. They were found peeking out from the last bag she had brought. She quickly slipped them on before running from her room to find the Ronso. He was waiting for her in the main foyer.

"Morning!" She greeted as she raised one hand and waved. "You ready to go?"

He nodded once before exiting through the door. The breeze that entered hit Rikku and she shivered with the cold. "Whoa, sure is cold in the morning. Hope it gets warmer later." She raced after Kimahri as he waited on the front porch for her.

"Okay, I had a note in my room this morning saying we were supposed to take some kind of carriage with us. I'm hoping you know what's it's talking about?" She asked him once she was at his side.

Kimahri looked at her before walking around the side of the mansion she had not inspected yet. As she followed him around, she saw a stable full of chocobos and three carriages waiting. Kimahri seemed to be pointing out what they would be needing.

"Here you two go then." The handler said. "This is the strongest chocobo we have. It should be just what you need." He smiled at Rikku as Kimahri hooked the animal up to the trailer they would be using to haul everything back in.

Rikku trying to be friendly smiled back at him. "I'm Rikku." She said.

"Clasko. Pleased to meet you. If you ever have any questions about the chocobos, feel free to ask me. I know just about everything about these wonderful birds."

Rikku thought he was a little on the obsessed side, but decided not to say anything. "Well thank you for the offer, but it looks as if we're ready to go. See you later, Clasko!" She hopped up next to Kimahri as he took the reins and started off for town.

Once they arrived and began looking for the needed supplies, Rikku could see why he had insisted he come with her. People stared at her as if she was some heathen, and were even more shocked to find that she was working for Sir Auron. If Kimahri had not been with her, she was sure they would have chased her right out of town calling her a liar.

Rikku carried her notepad in her hand as she traveled from stand to stand picking up what they needed as Kimahri carried it over his shoulder. They made several trips back to the trailer to drop it off before gathering more. It was nearly noon before they finished.

"Are you ready to head back now? It's about time for lunch, you know."

"Kimahri can wait. We will finish here first."

"Well, okay. If you say so." Rikku answered as she scratched her cheek in thought. "We only have a few more things anyway."

They finished quickly and headed back on the trailer. Rikku huddled close to herself trying to preserve warmth. The wind stirred from the moving trailer really made her cold even though it was summer. She would be glad to go back to the desert after this. Kimahri pulled up near the shed she saw the day before. He began to unload everything for her. Jumping off, she helped with what she was able to lift.

Rikku glanced up at the roof figuring she would start with that. It looked as if when it rained, it would leak right in. She would make that first on her list. "Thank you, Kimahri. I'm going to get to work on getting this all organized. See you later." She squatted down and began moving things around to her liking.

It was much later then she realized when Yuna came outside looking for her. "Here you are! I've been looking all over for you."

Rikku looked up from her work so deep in thought she didn't even notice it was getting dark. "Dinner is ready. Wakka sent me to find you. Kimahri said you never ate breakfast or lunch. You must be starved by now."

In response Rikku's stomach let out a small growl. Laughing a little, Rikku rubbed the back of her head. "Guess I am a little. I was so busy that food never occurred to me."

"Well come on then. I saved you a plate."

Rikku stood up to follow. She stopped when she glanced at her hands. "Is it okay if I wash up first? I'm a little dirty."

Yuna turned to see. She began to laugh slightly when she saw just how 'little dirty' Rikku really was. Her hands were black from carrying old wood and metal. Small tears could be seen in her shirt as well as more smudges of dirt. Even her face was not spared the joy of being dirty. She had a long black streak across her cheek and a black smudge on the tip of her nose.

"That may be a good idea. Go up to your room and get a shower. I'll tell Wakka that you won't be able to join us. Someone will be up to bring you some dinner in your room."

Entering the mansion both girls went their separate ways. Yuna to the dinning room, Rikku to her bedroom. Maybe she should have waited for that shower, Rikku thought to herself. But she never did get one the day before. Now she was getting two in one day.

"You really need to learn how to manage things better." Rikku told herself. Upon leaving the shower and getting dressed for the second time that day, Rikku left the bathroom. She gasped when she saw someone in her room. The shock turned to relief when she thought about what Yuna had told her.

"I brought you something to eat." The person said. He used one hand to gesture to the tray of food sitting on the small table by her window.

"Thank you." Rikku said as she sat down to eat. "You must be the person Yuna sent up."

He hummed in response, but did not say any more. The room was silent as Rikku ate while he watched. "Hey, how come you didn't bring anything for yourself? You like watching me eat alone?" He said nothing in return and Rikku went on trying to get something out of him."I know who you are." She noticed he seemed to stand slightly more erect at the discovery. "I saw you twice already. You were watching me when I first came here. Are you a servant too?"

He relaxed when she turned away to take another bite. "I do live here." He answered rather cryptically.

Ignoring the tone he used, Rikku finished eating before setting her plate aside. "That was delicious." She dabbed her napkin to the corner of her mouth. "Do you know what it was?"

"It's one of the master's favorites. Sautéed Flan with spice. A rare treat around here."

"Rare? And he serves it the the servants?" Rikku questioned in bewilderment. Normally special foods like that were saved for special guests. Not the common household.

The man shrugged a shoulder. "The master never has guests. Might as well give it to those who do serve him."

"Oh, I see." She looked to the floor worried she may have said something she shouldn't have. She perked up once more. "I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Rikku. Pleased to meet you."

"Rikku. You are Cid's daughter." He filled in the gap.

"How did you..."

He interrupted before she could finish her question. "We all know you. Cid is an important man among the Al Bhed tribe. But it is getting late now. You worked hard today. Better get some sleep so you will not be too tired for tomorrow. The master does not like servants who do nothing." He nodded once in her direction before slipping out of her room.

Rikku pondered just who he was. He knew her, but did not give a name of who he was. It was the same person she had seen twice before, but yet when she asked about him, Lulu thought she was just tired. But this time she talked to him. Surely she wasn't just imagining him. Was she? Giving up, Rikku lay down in bed for sleep. After all, she had a lot to do for the rest of the week.

* * *

Rikku kept herself so busy working on the roof the first week that she had times where she would forget to eat. Not that it bothered her much. It was less time she had to spend with Wakka watching her every move. She wondered what would happen if she were to say just one wrong thing in front of him.

As she worked she could see Yuna working outside in flower beds as the blond she saw at dinner the first night watched. Once in a while the two of them would meet glances only to turn away quickly and blush. The man Yuna had her eyes on worked around the rest of the landscape keeping it in order. It was a large job, but he seemed young and up for the challenge. It was cute watching them from time to time flirt, but starting to get distracting. She really needed to finish this project before the weekend. There were other things needing her attention.

When Kimahri glanced up at her as she worked late in the week, she raised one hand to wave at him and smile. He nodded in return and walked on. He never said anything or did any other gestures, but she could tell he was warming up to her. He at least acknowledged her.

Being that she was so busy, Rikku had no time to ponder on her mystery friend she had made. Not like she had seen him again. Maybe Lulu was right. She was simply tired and had been imagining him. But it was a mystery that she would soon solve.

* * *

Well, how did you all like it? Good, bad, in between? Let me know. I plan on this being quite long, but we will see. Hope it is as good as I plan it to be! Gin 


	2. Week 2

Well, here we are again. I'm hoping you all enjoyed the opening to this. To be honest, I'm working on chapter five right now. So we do know this will be at least that long. Much longer then that even. Anyway, onto chapter dedications. This time I give this one to Talicontarion. Enjoy your chapter Tari. (Now I can have someone who literally looks up to me for once that _isn't_ a little kid)

You know, I'm shocked. Six people and no one knew who ther mystery person was. I'll give you all a hint. The answer lies in the A/n of the first chapter.

* * *

Week Two

Rikku managed to finish the roof last week just in time. For the very next day a huge storm blew in. One that lasted for two days. One that included thunder and lightning. Not that she was afraid of any of that. Not Rikku. The truth was...she was terrified of it. She was far more then simply scared. This was much worse. It was a hide under the covers, never come out, will it away type of fear.

Unfortunately, Wakka had other ideas for her. Lulu was sent up to her room to coax her out. When that failed, Yuna was sent up next. Rikku whimpered from her bed and refused to move.

Frustrated, Wakka finally came up himself. Every light was on, yet it didn't seem to help. With an annoyed groan, he walked over and grabbed hold of a corner of the bedspread. Just as lightning flashed in the sky and thunder rolled with it, it came off her huddled body.

Rikku screamed loudly before falling from the bed to the floor. Seeing her somewhat safe position compromised, she dashed for under the bed instead of on top.

"Oh no you don't." Wakka stopped her as he pulled her by the ankles. "You have work to do. I'm not about to let you hide up here when things need done."

Rikku sat on the floor looking rather dejected. "Can't I do them later?" She whined. "I'm scared of thunder."

"I. Don't. Care. The rest of us work through it, so can you." He countered. "Besides, you are already a day behind, ya. You can't roll three days into one."

"Fine, what do you want me to do." She tried to stand up, but was brought back to the floor by another crash of thunder. This time the lights went out.

"First, you can start by getting the lights back on. If you're as good as we are told you are, then it shouldn't be a problem."

Rikku could hear his soft footfalls as he left the room. She breathed out a sigh of relief before getting to her feet. "I can do this. I can do this." She repeated to herself. Holding her hands out in front of her, Rikku searched for the door. She found it then ran her hands along the wall so that she could head downstairs. She was sure that the main control box would be down there. It was the only logical place. She held back shrieks of terror as the storm continued outside.

Though once she found the top of the stairs, she was unable to hold back one last one as her hands felt cloth instead of wood.

"My apologies. I did not mean to startle you."

"Oh, it's you! No it's alright. I just wasn't expecting anyone to be there." She explained as she dropped her hands to her sides with a loud slap."Do you know where the control box is located so I can fix the lights?"

"I do. I assume you need help finding it?"

"It would be nice, Unless you like standing around with no light."

"It does have it's advantages, but I suppose everyone else would prefer to have them on." Rikku could have sworn she heard a hint of amusement in his voice, but that thought was quickly brushed aside when his hand wrapped around her own. Without any more being said, he pulled her along making sure to avoid stray objects.

The odd thing wasn't him leading her or anything, but the fact that Rikku felt secure with him. It was like she just knew nothing bad could happen when he was around. She gripped his hand just a little tighter in response to the observation. She could see him glance back at her when the lightning struck, but he said nothing. She hoped that maybe he figured she was scared and needed comfort.

He cleared his throat once they arrived. Grudgingly, Rikku released his hand so that she could get to work. She spoke from time to time, mostly to keep herself calm then anything. She wasn't expecting answers, and was not surprised when none was given. Once the lights were working again, she stood and did a little victory dance in her excitement.

"There! All...done?" She turned to face the person who had led her down, but he was no where to be seen. "Well, isn't that just typical? Didn't even say good-bye." Shrugging her shoulders, Rikku made her way back up. "Oh well. No use worrying about it." Just as she closed the door behind her, Yuna was there waiting for her.

"I knew you could do it. Wakka doubted, but that's just him. He has a hard time trusting anyone."

Rikku scratched her cheek. "Why is that? Did something happen?"

"A long time ago. But we don't talk about it" She stopped to look to see if anyone was listening before leaning over and whispering. "At least not where we can be overheard."

Rikku nodded showing that she understood. Perhaps she would come to know more with time. "Alright. I understand. But now that I got the lights working again, what am I supposed to do now?"

"We can ask Wakka. I'm sure he has a list made up."

"Great, looking forward to it." Rikku answered unenthusiastic. She tried too keep the disappointment from her voice, but failed miserably.

"It won't be so bad. Wakka just takes time to warm up to." Yuna tried to encourage.

"That's easy for you to say. He doesn't hate you." Rikku muttered low enough not to be heard.

* * *

Rikku soon found out just what Wakka had in mind for her. Her and the blond she had only seen before were to work in the conservatory out back. This time she was able to learn his name. ("I'm Tidus. Lulu told me a lot about you.") Very unafraid of new people it seemed, but he was friendly. She was sure they would get along just fine.

"Rikku could you hand me that Plumaria Besiadias over there?" He asked at one time as they worked.

Rikku looked to him as if he had just grown a third head. "The what?" She questioned searching as if the answer was going to jump out at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. I forgot you don't know the proper names. The Besaid plum tree behind you." He explained.

"Well why don't you call it that to begin with, instead of that long confusing name?" She asked as she passed it to him.

"Guess it's the gardener in me. I like to refer to things like I was taught. Makes it sound more important then what it really is."

"You don't really like it here, do you?" Rikku asked.

He waved his hands in front of him quickly. "No, no no. Don't get me wrong. I like it here very much. It's just that sometimes I wish I could do something else."

"Like what?" She leaned over and picked up a watering can and began pouring it over some of the fresh sprouts that just started growing.

He answered as he returned to the plant he had asked for. "Well you know. It's just that I aways had my eyes set on playing blitzball some day."

Blitzball. The sport all young men dreamed of playing. However, only the best of the best were able to join. With only six teams, it was hard to get one to sign you. Many young men went to Luca only to return home feeling rejected.

"Have you ever tried?" Rikku questioned.

"Naw, my old man stopped me. Said I would be able to do more here then a sphere pool anyway. I think he just didn't want me showing him up." He laughed, but it was sad sounding.

Rikku wanted to ask who his dad was, but didn't want to upset him any more then he already was.

"Your old man is Cid, isn't it?" Tidus asked her first.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Everyone knew before you got here. Well everyone except Wakka that is. We all kept it from him until you got here. We didn't need him upset."

"What does Wakka have against me anyway? It's not like I did anything to him."

Tidus shrugged. "Don't know. The only one who might is Lulu, and she hasn't told anyone. Except maybe Yuna." His voice trailed off at the mention of the name and he got a glassy far away look in his eye.

Rikku took this opportunity to let him know what she had seen between the pair. "You like her. I saw you two last week from the roof. You couldn't keep your eyes from each other." She playfully elbowed him in the side.

"Of course I like her! But how am I supposed to tell her? What if she turns me down?"

Rikku rolled her eyes before answering. She dropped her voice to imitate his as best as she could. "Hey, Yuna. I kinda like you and wanted to know if you wanted to do something together." She giggled at his face.

He had stopped in mid-work staring at her with wide eyes. His jaw dropped a few inches before closing again unable to say anything at the moment. "I can't say that!" He protested before turning away.

"Men." She said softly before returning to work herself. Nothing more was said until they heard someone calling Rikku's name.

"I'm out here!" She called from the entrance to the conservatory. She popped back into the room waiting for the person to come in. She had a plan.

Yuna entered a moment later still calling for her. "Rikku, where are you? I don't see you in here."

"Over here." She stood and waved one arm above her head while Tidus was ducking on the floor next to her. If he had seen the grin she had on her face, he might have been smart and ran for it.

Clasping her hands in front of her, Yuna walked around the plants and over to where Rikku waited for her at. "Wakka sent me to find you. He said he has another job for you to do."

Panic gripped Rikku then. She only hoped that whatever Wakka had in store wasn't something outside. It was still raining, even if the thunder did stop. "Oh, okay then. Sorry, Tidus." She stopped next to Yuna before walking out. Quickly she whispered something in her ear. "Talk to him. I think he likes you."

Yuna blushed and turned to scold her, but Rikku was already gone. Shaking her head, Yuna leaned over next to Tidus. "Hello. Do you need any help?" She began.

He lifted his head to look at her. "Would you? I still have a lot to do." He smiled at her before gently placing something in her hand.

Yuna looked down to see what it was. A single red rose. She gasped in surprise.

From over near the doorway, Rikku grinned. One more thing accomplished today. Now to go see what Wakka wanted her for.

* * *

"Kimahri is already outside working. All this rain has started washing away the stones from the pathways. What I want you to do, is go out and help him stop it from going too far, ya. Then when you are done, you need to think of some way to prevent it from happening again. It gets to be too much to replace it every time, you know."

Inwardly, she groaned. Outside was not where she wanted to be. The storm was still out there! But he had given her orders to go help Kimahri, and she didn't want him outside working alone.

"Alrighty then. I'll get right on it." She nodded once before leaving him alone in the room. Or so she thought.

"Do you really need her out there? You saw how scared she was this morning."

Wakka turned to see a woman wearing black behind him. "Ah, sorry, Lu. It's just that her job is supposed to fix things like that."

"And it had to be done now?" Lulu crossed her arms waiting on an answer.

Wakka scratched the back of head. "Don't be so upset, ya. She'll be fine, you know."

"I hope so. You know she's not here permanently like the rest of us. We do not want to upset Sir Cid if something happens to her."

"Oh yeah. Didn't think of that." He dropped his head to the floor in shame.

"Next time, maybe you better." Lulu snapped.

"Don't worry, I will." He cheered up suddenly. "Hey, Lu. I need to go into town tomorrow. How would you like to come with me?"

Lulu had been just about to leave when he asked. She paused in mid step before answering. "I'll think about it." She replied before walking out the door.

"Guess that's better then a no." He weakly joked to himself.

* * *

Wind whipped her hair around her face and in her eyes, but Rikku made sure not to complain. She wanted to impress Kimahri by working hard. As he lifted the heavy objects, she moved quickly to fill in all the gaps to prevent further run off. She made sure to pack everything tight. No chance anything was getting through.

They had just about finished when water burst from the very beginning of the job.

"Oh no!" Rikku yelled as she ran over to inspect the damage. She dropped to her knees trying to hold everything back. "We need something heavy for this!" She shouted over the wind.

Kimahri nodded once and disappeared. He returned a moment later with a metal pole in hand. He dropped it down on the far side of the wall. Unfortunately mud was thrown up in the process. It only hit him on the leg, but Rikku caught the full brunt of it. Her face was covered in the stuff. She wiped it away as best as she could as she tried to pack in any holes that formed.

"There, all finished." She pumped one fist in the air. Turning, she could see Kimahri shaking his head at her. "What? We finished and it will hold just fine until the rain is over. Then I can get to work on making sure we don't have to do this again.

He lifted one furry paw and pointed at her face and clothes.

Rikku looked down over herself. She had been wearing tan pants and green top, but now were both a dark shade of mud. She laughed at the sight before sneezing. "Guess I better get cleaned up, huh?"

He nodded once more. "Kimahri must do the same. We go in back door." He began walking off before waiting for her to join him.

"I'm coming!" She chased after him.

They entered the mansion together as they tried not to leave trails of mud behind them. Though it was rather hard not to. Kimahri, being as he was coated in less mud, found it easier to pick Rikku up and carry her to her room. That way the carpeting would not be stained.

Rikku sneezed again once they were climbing the stairs. "I'm sorry. I'll be better once I get cleaned up."

He said nothing, but dropped her off at the doors to her room. "Get clean. Almost time to eat." He stated before walking off.

With a sigh, Rikku entered to do just that. Carefully she stripped out of the clothes she had on, and started the shower. The heat relaxed her tired and sore muscles. She turned off the water not wanting to upset anyone if she were to use it all or take too long. Stepping out she wrapped a towel around herself and started by brushing her hair. Not an easy job because her hair was getting long. Almost the middle of her back now. But she had always loved her mother's long silky hair and wanted to do the same with her own.

She dressed in bed appropriate attire. Seeing as it was free time now, why shouldn't she? Besides, who didn't like sleep pants covered in green and yellow chocobos and a tank top? She figured if anyone were to complain then she could just take her food to her room and eat there again. Though she didn't want to, if it was necessary then she would.

Rikku entered the dining room hearing small talk between everyone there. Lulu and Wakka had stopped as soon as she entered though. She could only assume they had been talking about her.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to get a shower. I had mud all over me from outside." As if her body wanted to prove the point she was in fact outside, she sneezed.

"Why you dressed for bed, ya? This is a dining room, not a bedroom." Wakka asked. All heads turned to face her waiting on an answer.

"Well you see, I only have so many sets of clothes. I didn't want to wear a new set just for an hour." She scratched her cheek as she tried to explain. Wakka scowled, but Lulu spoke up before he could.

"That's quite alright, Rikku. We understand perfectly. Come sit down now. Dinner is waiting." She stretched one arm out indicating what chair Rikku was to sit in.

Before anyone could protest more, she quickly took her seat and began to eat when food was placed in front of her. As she ate, Rikku glanced around at the people with her. Tidus and Yuna now sat next to one another instead of across. Once in a while their hands would brush and she could see smiles cross their faces as they did so. Secretly, she was glad she was able to help them gather the nerve to admit to each other how they felt.

Vilucha and Shammi sat at the far end of the table calmly picking at the food. She didn't know anything about them. And never had the chance yet to even try. Wakka was a different story all together. She noticed he was trying to make eye contact with Lulu from across the table, but she ignored his stares. The one time she did catch him, she turned her nose up and looked away. Even though he hated her and tried to make her miserable, Rikku almost felt sorry for him. Almost being key.

* * *

The rain let up that night leaving a wet ground and cool wind in it's wake. Nothing unusual for Macalania.

It took Rikku the next five days to work on all the paths around the mansion. First she had to rip up the old stone and mortar before laying fresh. After all that was finished, she needed to make sure it looked nice and presentable on top of that. So into town she went. Again Kimahri joined her. Once there she bought several pounds of stone dust to lay around the paths. It helped with the erosion problem by making sure that they stepping stones would stay firm. And it also made it nice looking. She also set up edging on the paths, something that did not exist before. That was to help the stone dust to hold its place.

By the time she finished with it all, even Wakka had to admit it looked much nicer. It would be easy to maintain, something Tidus was happy about, and would last for many years. Something she was sure Sir Auron would be happy to know about.

"Wow, Rikku. This really looks nice!" Yuna had come over to see the job she had done when it was finished. "It really brightens the place up. I would have never thought to use white stone."

"Yeah well, everything looks so drab around here. It needed something." Rikku replied. She rubbed her head feeling a headache coming on. Truth was, she had felt this headache for the past two days. But she was so eager to finish the paths that she refused to stop working until it was done.

Yuna turned around noticing the weak sound of Rikku's answer. "Oh, Rikku. You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright?"

"I'm fine. Just tired I think. I have been working hard, you know." She moved back as she saw Yuna raising her hand to feel her head.

"You're burning up! You should have said something. Now you probably made yourself worse." She scolded as her hand fell back to her side. "What will your father say?"

Rikku tensed. If he were to find out she worked herself sick, he would have a fit. Cid was a man known for his quick temper. "He's not going to find out." Rikku snapped. "Because no one is going to tell him." She closed her eyes for a moment as a feeling of nausea washed over her. She took a deep breath waiting for it to pass. "I think I need to lay down for a bit. Excuse me."

Rikku turned to go, but in her weakened state she only succeeded in falling on the grass unconscious.


	3. Week 3

I am so glad that this is so well received! It makes me feel all warm and cozy inside. And since it's winter, that's a good thing. Well several people figured out who the mystery man was. Cookies for you all! -throws handfuls of cookies-

Okay time for the chapter dedication. Drum roll please! Aaaaand this one goes out to drachegirl14! She was the first person to figure out who the mystery person was and tell me. (not counting my beta) Congratulations. Well enjoy the chapter. Gin

* * *

Week Three

"You should have said something if you were feeling ill. The pathways are not worth your health." Lulu stood beside Rikku's bed scolding her on her actions. Rikku had just woken up after passing out a day ago. Her body needed rest and was going to get it one way or another.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just didn't want anyway mad at me." Rikku cried. She was tired and sick, Lulu yelling at her was not helping. She took deep breaths trying not to throw up.

Lulu sighed before turning away. "Very well then. Get some rest. I'll let Sir Auron know what is going on." She shook her head as she walked away.

"He already knows, ya." Wakka stopped her before she could leave. He had just entered the room and heard the last bit. "I found this in the basket." He held up a white piece of paper so she could see.

Lulu snatched it from his hand and began to read. When she finished a scowl crossed her face. "I warned you this would happen. Now he plans on telling Sir Cid? Wakka, what are we going to do about this?"

Rikku sat upright in bed quickly. "You can't tell my father!" She rasped out. "Who knows what he would do if he found out. Please, ask him not to tell him?" Rikku begged from her spot on the bed before a coughing spasm hit her and she had to lay back down.

Lulu rushed over to her side making sure she would not need assistance to the bathroom. "Don't worry. We will do what we can. You just lay back and get some more rest. You're going to need it." Lulu stood up from next to the bed and placed one hand on Wakka's shoulder. "Come now Wakka. Let us see what we can do to appease Sir Auron."

Rikku could hear vague talking as they left, but was soon lost into a world of scattered dreams.

* * *

It was dark outside by the time she woke up again. All lights were off in her room, but she had the urge to vomit, so carefully she turned her body and placed her bare feet on the floor. She strolled across the carpet with one arm wrapped around her mid-section. Groaning she didn't even bother turning on the light in the bathroom. She dropped to the floor as she felt the cool porcelain of the toilet bowl. 

Low moans could be heard escaping from her lips as her body tried to get rid of whatever was in her stomach. Lucky for her, she had not had much to eat and so there was not much to get rid of. After spewing out yesterdays lunch, Rikku slid down the wall next to the toilet and sat in the dark.

"I hope pop doesn't find out about this." She moaned quietly. "He won't be happy and I'll end up being ripped from here faster then you can say machina."

"I don't think you need to worry about that. The master has no intention of passing this information on to your father."

Rikku lifted her head to peer at the doorway. A male figure stood there staring at her. Even though it was dark, she could tell he was looking directly at her. Then again, what else was there to see in the room?

"How do you know that?" She asked him.

"Trust me." He answered simply.

Another wave of nausea hit then, and she had to scramble to reach the toilet in time. As she was emptying the last of the contents of her stomach, she could feel him gently holding her hair back for her. Even though she was making the worst sounding sounds, he was still caring enough to stay with her and do something so simple as hold her hair. The action did not go unnoticed.

"Thank you." She gasped when she was done. Standing, Rikku convinced her feet to get her to the sink where she could brush her teeth and get the foul tasting acid from her mouth. As she tried to leave the small room, his arms wrapped around her and helped her back to bed.

He waited until she was completely comfortable before pulling the covers up. Rikku snuggled into the soft bed too tired to do much more then that. His large hand ran through her hair twice as she drifted off. Leaving her alone, the figure slipped out of the room to allow her to rest. He made one last glance at her before he was gone.

* * *

The next day was almost as bad as the last. Rikku was still bed ridden as her body fought to heal the sickness trying to take over. She was still too weak to do much more then lay in bed and sleep, or wake up enough to feel the need to vomit. Neither was overly pleasant to her. Rikku was a morning person. She liked sun and light. Staying in this dark room took almost as much out of her as the illness did. 

Yuna came up to check on her at about noon. She had prepared a tray of food for lunch. Setting the tray down on the small table by the window, Yuna moved closer to the bed and placed one hand on Rikku's forehead. "Hmm, still hot. Sir Auron will not be happy about this. I'll have to tell Lulu about your condition. She can decide on the best course of action." She removed her hand and moved about the room.

Eventually she made her way inside the bathroom and Rikku could hear water running in the tub. She came out moments later with a towel draped over her arm. "I'm drawing you a cool bath. It will help lower your fever some. I'm going to do some things around the estate then be back to check on you. Do you need help getting out of bed?"

Rikku waved off her offer with her hand. "I'll be fine. Thanks, Yunie."

Yuna paused. 'Yunie?' That was unexpected. She glanced back to see the young blond pulling herself from bed. Then again, the new name did hold a certain allure. With a quick smile, Yuna left Rikku alone to get things done.

Clothing was stripped as soon as Rikku was through the doorway, she didn't even bother to close the door knowing it would be useless since Yuna was coming back anyway. She tested the water with her hand before shutting it off. Bubbles floated on top as the scent of cherry blossoms drifted up to her nose. She sniffed it lightly before stepping into the tub and sinking in allowing it to cover her nude body. Her head leaned back and eyes closed as she enjoyed being surrounded by the cleanliness of it.

She had almost fallen asleep until the clearing of a throat disrupted her. She quickly lifted her tired eyes seeing the same man she had seen before standing with his back to her. "I realize you may enjoy a bath as much as anyone else, but you fall asleep in there and you run the risk of drowning." He stated.

Rikku gasped before using her arms to cover as much of her body as possible. Not that it helped, the bubbles had long since faded leaving her with little to hide behind. "What are you doing here now?" She hissed under her breath. If anything, she could feel her face getting hotter from her blush.

"You were sick last night. I wanted to come see how you were doing." He explained as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Oh." Rikku dropped her arms knowing he was not going to turn around anytime soon. The water had gone cold, and it was time she should get out. "Don't move, I'm getting out now." She warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He answered. He listened as moving water was heard when she stood. Then the sound of a towel being wrapped around her body before her hand found his shoulder. A brow lifted at her touch.

"It's safe now. But I do still need to get dressed." She tried to brush past him for the main bedroom. She stumbled in her steps and one hand reached out to catch herself. The other was used to keep the towel from falling.

Two strong hands held her steady as they caught her around her waist. "Allow me to help. You are still weak." Before she could protest, he lifted her up bridal style and set her gently on the bed. "Stay here. I will gather your clothing for you. While I do that I want you to drink this." He reached into a pocket of his black pants and pulled out a glass vial. Inside was a swirling mixture of green and blue. He held it out waiting for her to take it.

"What is it?" She questioned as she stared at it unsure what to think of the odd concoction.

"Do you trust me?" He asked her. He remained as patient as he always was.

Not wanting to upset the man who had helped her so much since she had been here, Rikku took the vial from his hand and drank. It was sweet, but so much so as to be sickening. When she had finished, the man was standing before her with her clothes neatly folded in his hands.

"Go ahead and get dressed now. Yuna should be back soon. That elixir I gave you will make you tired, don't fight it. By morning, you should feel better."

With only a nod, Rikku took the outfit he held her. Slowly she stood and began getting dressed. By the time she was done, the man had left. It all only happened in mere minuets.

Yuna entered the room just as Rikku was crawling back in bed. "Oh, you're done already. Sorry it took so long. Wakka had to talk to me." She moved farther into the room to help Rikku get comfortable in bed. "You had no trouble getting out and dressed?"

"Not really. Someone came up and helped me." Rikku confessed. She went on to explain when Yuna gave her a strange look. "He left just before you came in. Surely you saw him in the halls?"

"I'm sorry, Rikku. There was no one in the hall. Maybe this sickness has gotten to you more then we think. Get some sleep, I'll bring breakfast up in the morning."

Rikku yawned at the mention of sleep. She was tired, the medicine kicking in. "But he was here." She protested before closing her eyes. "He helped me." The words were slurred as she drifted off.

* * *

Rikku woke up the next day just as the sun shone into her room. All thoughts of what happened the day before fled at the excitement of feeling better. She threw back her covers and jumped out of bed. The curtains on the windows were yanked open as she tried to see outside. 

Sunlight filled her room making her smile. Her stomach growled then demanding food.

Rikku laughed. "Don't worry, you will get food soon enough." She twirled away from the window as she rummaged in her bags for some clothes. Her eyes settled on a pair of black denim shorts and a orange top. Inside her other bag, she searched for a tool belt to wrap around her waist. She had spent the last three days in bed. Things were going to need done by now. Just inside her closet, she found her work boots. After finding a pair of socks, she slipped them on her feet.

"Time to get to work!" She said eagerly before running from the room. The first place she went was the kitchen. Maybe it was too early for breakfast, but she was hungry anyway. A woman was working there when she arrived.

"Miss Rikku, you must be feeling better." The woman said taking in the smile on Rikku's face.

"You bet I am! Problem is, I'm starved. Is it too early to get something to eat?"

"Not at all. You go have yourself a seat over there at the table. I'll fix something up just for you."

"Thanks, Evelyn. You're the best." Rikku told her as she sat down where the older woman had pointed out. Before she knew it, Evelyn was setting a plate filled with eggs and toast down in front of her.

Rikku wasted no time in getting to work on the food. She was still sitting and eating when Yuna entered later looking very troubled.

"Evelyn, we have a problem."

The woman turned to see Yuna standing at the doorway. "Come on in and tell me about it, deary. You know I will do whatever I can to help."

Rikku looked up from her plate as Yuna came in. Her arm shot up in the air and began waving wildly. "Good morning, Yunie!"

Yuna turned once she heard her name called. All traces of worry left her face. "Rikku! I've been looking all over for you." She sounded angry, but Rikku could tell she was relived all the same.

"Sorry. I got up early because I was hungry. I'm feeling better and have so much I want to do. I'm going to get to work after I'm done here. Evelyn said that the cooling system stopped working yesterday. So I'm going to start with that first." She took her last bite before standing and putting her plate in the sink. "You know, I would love to stay and talk, but I've got work to do. See you later, Yunie!" Rikku waved once more before running out the door.

"She sure is an excitable girl." Evelyn laughed once Rikku was gone. "Sure helps to brighten things up around here."

Yuna said nothing, but did nod in agreement.

* * *

Wakka saw as Rikku ran outside heading straight for the work shed she had claimed for her own. Not that anyone really minded, they were all unable to do the things she could anyway. Slowly he followed along behind her watching as she hummed a song to herself as she gathered the tools she would need for what ever project she had planned. 

When she came back out of the shed, she stopped seeing Wakka standing there. "Can, can I help you?" She asked him.

"Just wondering what you plan on doing today, ya. I have to keep tabs on everyone so I can report to Sir Auron on who is working and who isn't."

"Oh, I understand! Don't worry. I'm going to fix a few things in the kitchen today. Evelyn told me that the cooling system broke last night. If I don't hurry, all the food inside it might spoil."

"Evelyn, the head cook?" He asked making sure to get all the facts right.

"That's the one! But I better hurry. See you later!" She ran past him heading for the kitchen.

Wakka shook his head at her. Typical Al Bhed. Always excited when it came to anything dealing with machina. He still had his doubts about this one, but so far she did do things well. But she had lost three days because she was sick, of course that was his fault. Lulu had warned him that it was raining outside and he sent her out anyway. She hadn't complained though. In fact, he could not think of one time she had. He gave her an order and she had done it. Even when it was something she was untrained for, like the time he made her clean the dining room by herself.

With a small chuckle, Wakka headed back inside. Maybe this girl was different. Perhaps it was time he gave her the chance she deserved.

Rikku hummed as she worked. Never stopping except for lunch. She was elbow deep in machina and that's what her people enjoyed most. She started out by fixing the cooling system but ended up changing her mind when she saw it was too wasted. Instead she went back outside and created a new one from the pieces of the old and some spare parts she had. Kimahri helped to carry it back in for her and she presented it to Evelyn when she was done.

"And when you see it starts to get warm again, all you have to do is replace this little thing here. It's just an ice gem. Easy enough to find around here. I programed the gem to give off a continuous burst of ice every so often." She was explaining how the machina worked.

Evelyn nodded showing she understood.

"Alright then. What's next?" Rikku stood on one foot as her fist shot in the air above her. After constructing this piece, she was ready for more.

"How about dinner? Go get cleaned up, I'll have it ready by the time you finish and return."

"You got it. I am getting hungry." Rikku ran off to her room to try and clean some of the oil and grease from her skin. She was unable to get it all, but figured it would come off in the shower later. She nodded at her reflection in the mirror before joining everyone in the dining room.

"Rikku!" Tidus was the first to greet her as she entered. "Been a while since you last ate with us. What's the occasion?"

"Ha, ha. It just so happens I finished my work for today." She replied back to his teasing. "Since I finished on time, I thought I would join you guys."

She wasn't sure, but Rikku thought she detected a slight smile on Wakka's face at her declaration.


	4. Week 4

Not much to say about this chapter, little shorter then normal, sorry. But one the lighter side, Wakka has accepted Rikku for who she is! He's really nice. (I got a few who complained about that.) Anyway, time for chapter dedication. This one goes out to imindenial! Enjoy. Gin

* * *

Week Four

After spending last week working on the food coolant system, Rikku remembered the gutters outside that still hung precariously from the estate. It was surprising that after the rain they had two weeks ago, they were even still hanging. Shaking her head at those thoughts, Rikku got to work.

Her first stop was the shed outback that housed all her tools. She loaded her belt with everything she would need. Then found a ladder she would use to reach all those gutters. Heights had never been a problem for her. Three stories up, and she was ready for the task at hand. She started by tearing down all the old, then hanging brand new. They would last longer that way instead of needing repairs within a few months.

When she was about two hours into her work, Wakka came out to inspect what she had been doing. At that time she was suspended by one arm and leg while the other half of her body reached out from the roof to try and undo a particularly tough screw. When she had managed to release it, she pulled herself back onto her belly allowing the gutter to fall to the ground below.

Wakka had to jump back to avoid being hit. "Hey, watch where you're dropping those things, ya!" He cupped his hands over his mouth and shouted.

Rikku gasped as she saw the redhead below. She had not meant to drop the piping on anyone, she just didn't expect anyone to be nearby. "Sorry about that!" She quickly moved along the top of the roof and climbed down the ladder. Before she was even at the bottom, she jumped from about seven rungs up. "I didn't mean to hit you." She apologized. "I was so caught up in my work, I didn't know anyone was watching." Her toe played with the grass at her feet.

"Eh, don't let it get to you, ya." he tilted his head back and began laughing.

Rikku lifted her face and stared at him oddly. She thought he didn't like her. Why was he laughing at her now? "Umm, Wakka?" She began slowly.

He stopped laughing long enough to look at her. One hand was raised and settled on her shoulder. "You're doing a fine job. Sorry I gave you such a hard time when you first arrived. I didn't know, ya. Forgive me?"

Rikku was stunned. He was asking forgiveness from her? She thought about saying no and letting him stew on it for a while, but that wouldn't be right. A grin spread over her face. "Yeah I forgive you. You're too cute not to." She giggled as she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. They stood there in silence for a moment before Rikku let him go and began climbing the ladder again. "But I still have work to do. See you around, Wakka."

Before he could say anything back, she was already on the roof and back to tearing down the old gutters. "I'm cute, huh?" He scratched the back of his head in thought. "Wonder what Lu thinks of that one." With a whistle and hop in his step, Wakka headed back in to check on the rest of the servants.

* * *

It took about three days, but Rikku finally had all the old spouts off and laying in a pile next to her shed. Inside she was busy making the new ones that she would begin hanging in the morning. It was too late to begin tonight, the sun was already starting to lower in the horizon and soon she would not have the light needed to see. As she worked, Rikku thought about all that happened so far since she got here.

It was funny really. At first she didn't want to be here, but the more she got to know everyone the more she liked it. It started to feel almost like a second home to her. Now, she almost didn't want to leave. But one thing still gnawed at her. Who was the mystery man she kept seeing? No one else ever saw him, and when she mentioned him to anyone they would tell her she must have imagined him. But how can her imagination carry her to bed when she was sick?

But maybe they were right, she tried to convince herself. To be honest she hadn't seen him this week at all. When she had seen him in the past, it was only when she was nervous or unable to think clearly. Hence the times when she had first arrived, the lights went out, and when she was sick. They were all times of emotional stress.

With a sigh, Rikku turned off the flame she was using to mold the metal in her hand. Setting it down on the worktable, she removed the heavy gloves and set them next to it.

"I'm not crazy." She exclaimed. "I know what I saw." She released a heavy breath before dropping to the floor. "But what if I'm wrong? Yuna and Lulu can't both be lying."

She shook her head as she sat in the sawdust and metal shavings on the floor. "I can't let this get to me. I'll just do my job like I'm supposed to. If I see him again, I'll just make sure to keep a hold of him until someone else sees him to." She used on fist to punch the palm of her other hand. "Yeah! That's what I'll do. Then they will see I'm not crazy!"

Rikku stood up and brushed herself off. She wanted a shower before going for dinner. The sun had already set and the night air was a lot cooler. A shiver ran down her spine as she ran inside the mansion. She headed straight for her room and began stripping clothing as she waited for the water to warm up to a decent temperature.

When she arrived back downstairs in pale blue pajama pants and white tank, she wasn't surprised to be the last one in the room.

"I knew you would join us again!" Tidus said when he saw her. "I think Wakka was beginning to worry though."

"No I wasn't, brudda. She doesn't have to join us if she doesn't want to." He protested.

Rikku took her seat as she listened to the banter between the two of them. Dinner was becoming more pleasant. They actually talked while eating. It was a big step that she was sure she would never see happen. At home, that was all her father did during dinner. He wanted to know the latest news and whatnot from her brother and her. So there was never a dull moment around there.

Her smile faded some as she thought about home again. Never had she been away for so long by herself. Sure she had done some digging and stuff around Spira, but her brother or father was always around. Here she was alone.

Yuna noticed the small change in her. Luckily Yuna had been sitting next to Rikku and had been the only one to see the smile shrinken. "Rikku, what's wrong?" She whispered in case it was something Rikku didn't want anyone else to know.

"Huh?" Rikku looked to her right to see Yuna's worried face. She scratched her cheek. "Oh, it's nothing. Just thinking is all." She forced the smile back onto her face.

"About home?" Yuna continued.

"A little. This is just starting to feel more like that, you know. We always talked and stuff like this. It makes me happy."

Yuna could understand what Rikku was talking about. She herself knew what it was like when she first moved here. She had never seen Sir Auron herself, but her father knew him very well. Then again it was hard not to when the man was responsible for protecting your life.

Braska had been her father, and she was proud of him. He worked hard to bring a peace that all of Spira now enjoyed. But sometimes she wished he could still be alive to enjoy it as well. It didn't seem fair that just because he had been the one leading the talks that he should have been killed. If it hadn't been for Auron she didn't know what she would have done. She owed him everything.

"You know, it makes me happy too." She agreed after a deep moment. "Wakka and Lulu have been just like a brother and sister to me. We all grew up together here, and I would have been depressed if it wasn't for them." She smiled at Rikku waiting for one in return. Rikku did not disappoint.

* * *

Rikku lay in bed that night staring up at the black ceiling. She wondered if she were to talk to Lulu, if the woman would ask if she could do something about the drabness of her room. It was so boring here, not that she wasn't grateful for it. Just she liked something a little brighter. Maybe some yellow walls, or green bed covering.

She brought her hands behind her head as she thought about it. Yes, tomorrow she would talk to Lulu and see if she would ask Sir Auron if he minded. It's not like she planned on painting anything. This wasn't supposed to be permanent. A yawn escaped her mouth and she rolled over on her side to sleep. So much she wanted to do in the morning.

The sun filtered through her curtains bright and early like always. Rikku stretched as she sat up in bed. She moved her feet over the side of the bed and stood. After hunting down Lulu she was going to eat before getting to work. She didn't want the place caught in another rainstorm if she didn't have the gutters finished in time.

She quickly dressed in a pair of light denim jeans and black tank. The jeans had holes where she had torn them in the past back in the desert. She wrapped her belt around her waist once more before heading out of the room.

Lucky for her, she didn't have to go far to find the woman she wanted.

"Good morning, Lulu." She called.

"Up so early? Why Rikku, your devotion is amazing."

"Yeah well. I've always been an early riser." Her arms crossed behind her as she thought about how to phrase her question. "Hey, Lulu. You talk to Sir Auron a lot, right?"

"Only through letters he leaves for us. Why do you ask?"

Rikku began to speak quickly in nervousness. "I umm, wanted to know wouldhemindifIchangedmyroom?"

Lulu brought her brows together as she attempted to decipher the rushed words of Rikku's request. "Could you, perhaps, repeat that? I didn't catch what the question was."

Rikku took a breath before asking again. This time at a much more normal pace. "I wanted to know if he would mind if I changed my room? You know, brighten it up a little."

Lulu used one finger to tap her chin in thought. She waited for a second before answering. "I suppose I could ask him. But don't expect an answer right away. It could take up to a week." She replied giving Rikku warning about receiving an answer.

"That's good enough for me! Thanks, Lulu. You're the best. See you around." Rikku waved as she ran off to get something to eat before getting to work.

Lulu chuckled as she watched her run off. The place had started to become humdrum, but with Rikku here, it began to look up. She girl brought a little sunshine into what was otherwise a boring estate. Making her way up the next flight of stairs, Lulu checked the basket to see if there were any new messages from Sir Auron.

When she saw none, she picked up the pen laying nearby and quickly scribbled a new one with Rikku's request on it. She dropped it in the basket set aside for messages for Sir Auron. He would read it later tonight.

* * *

Middle of the week and Rikku was again suspended upside down hanging the supports for the gutter system. Tidus saw her hanging once and teased her by calling her a little monkey. She responded by sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed before moving over to where Yuna was working in the flower beds.

Rikku watched as the two of them interacted. Yuna lifted her head and smiled as he approached. He sat down next to her and helped as she was transplanting flowers from one spot to another. Rikku could see them talking and laughing together as they worked. It warmed her heart to know that she was the one that helped them realize how much they liked one another. It fell once again as she thought she had no one to share that same feeling with. Being the leader's daughter, Cid had high expectations for any of her suiters. He simply refused to allow her to be given off to any man. It had to be one of high ranking, and almost as important, they had to be Al Bhed.

She sighed as she thought about the eligible men in her tribe. None of them seemed to stand out to her as being the one who she would like to spend the rest of her life with. There was one man her father was pushing in her direction. A man named Gippal. She supposed her was alright and all, but there was no connection between them. Besides, he wasn't ready to settle down yet. He still liked to go out and explore every part of Spira he could. Not that she disagreed with that. But she knew he would want her to stay home where it was safe, and then she would sit and fret over whether or not he was going to make it home unhurt. There were several times he came back with a broken bone or two. What if the next time he went out, he didn't come back at all? No, she didn't want a life like that.

Holding back the feelings, Rikku began working again. Her father was a smart man, he would find someone she would love. She quickly finished hanging the bracers before climbing down the ladder and hauling up the first section of gutter. It was time for lunch just as she got the last screw in. Wakka came out calling for her.

"You're not gonna drop anything on me again, are you?" He yelled up.

Rikku giggled before coming down the ladder and joining him at his side. "Now, you know I didn't do that on purpose. But if you keep teasing me, I might think about it."

He laughed before answering. "Guess I better watch out then, ya. Well come on. Time for lunch. I'm sure you're hungry, ya?"

Her stomach growled at the mention of lunch. She used one hand to cover it as a blush filled her face. "Guess I am. Alright. Let's go. What are we having anyway?"

Lunch was simple really. Soup and sandwiches. But for the hungry group, it was just what they needed. Conversation filled the table now. Something that was becoming more common. Even Wakka had to admit he did like this better then the silence that they always had in the past. He glanced over at the small blond that started it. She caught him staring, and smiled. But not before blushing first.

The girl was cute, he couldn't deny that. His eyes drifted over to the woman in black that sat next to Rikku, she was the one for him. He just knew it. She was mature, sophisticated, and oh so beautiful. All the things he liked in a woman. But who was to say he couldn't have a little fun? Lulu did seem to ignore his advances.

As if reading his thoughts, Lulu stopped talking to Yuna to stare at him. His mind halted. That look was never good. Rikku was going to be leaving at the end of the summer. Just seven more weeks. Perhaps he should set his mind on something slightly more attainable.

"Lu, I have to go into town for food today. Did you want to come with me?"

Since she was staring right at him, there was no way she could say that she didn't hear him. He began to sweat when she hadn't answered after a few moments. A trace of a smile spread over her lips. "I would love to. We can leave right after lunch."

Wakka sighed in relief. Maybe today he would work up the nerve to tell her how he really felt.

* * *

As Rikku worked during the rest of the week, she had to wonder what became of her mystifying guest. Then again, she was sure he would never leave the mansion. And she was working outside. It seemed as if he didn't want to be seen by anyone but her.

Maybe the man was really Sir Auron himself! That was an idea, but why would he come out just to talk to her? It didn't make any sense. And besides, someone would have seen him by now, wouldn't they have? It's not like he was invisible. Or was he? The day Yuna came up to check on her, he had just left. But yet she had said no one was in the halls. Maybe there were some secret passages in the halls. That would explain how he was able to disappear so quickly.

Rikku chuckled at how crazy all this sounded. Secret doors, hiding men, her being the only one to see him. Perhaps it was her imagination. Well, that could be solved by not thinking about him any more. That was it. She would just do the job she was sent to do then go home when she was done. Simple as pie.

_But nothing is ever that simple, is it?_

* * *

I hope you are all enjoying this as much as I am typing it, becuae it seems updates will be rather infrequient. I keep having trouble uploading documents. It seems as if ff doesn't want to register me as being logged in. I can veiw all but one or two pages of my account, problem is, they are the ones I need. I just needed to vent about that because it's really starting to tick me off. Anyway, see you all soon, I hope. Gin_  
_


	5. Week 5

Much more is explained here, yet at the same time I bet you will be asking even more questions. Oh how I love driving you all crazy. But I think that makes us even. Many of you do the same to me, so HA! This time around chapter dedication goes out to... Jaymo! See it's not so scary anymore, is it? (Then again...)

One question that was addressed to me, I want to quickly answer her for the simple reason I think others would ask it soon anyway.

How does Auron get the notes left for him? Simple: think of it this way. He moves around the mansion at times when he will not be seen. When he wants to check to see if there is anything for him, he will leave the top floor and look. And when he is done, returns once more to hiding. Hope that helped to explain!

* * *

Week 5

Third day of the week passed by when everyone could hear the shouting of her name. Clasko was running through the estate searching for Rikku. The gate of the chocobo corral had broken and the over sized birds were escaping. He found her inside the work shed. She had goggles over her eyes and a fire torch in her hand.

"Miss Rikku! Miss Rikku!" He shouted as soon as he saw her.

Rikku stopped what she was doing to see the strange bird lover jumping up and down waving his hands over his head.

Rikku stared for a moment wondering what he was babbling about. She placed the fire torch on the table and removed her goggles. "What is it, Clasko?" She asked amazed that she was able to remember his name.

"You have to help me! The chocobos are escaping! Sir Auron will not be happy. The gate broke and they are running through it."

Grabbing a few random tools and sliding them into her work belt, Rikku followed behind him to the corral. She saw that escaping chocobos was putting it mildly. They had jumped the gate (that was now hanging off its hinges) and attacking Tidus who was waving his arms to shoo them away. As much as she wanted to, Rikku resisted the urge to giggle at his plight. Instead she ran over and grabbed hold of the chocobo closest to him before it had the chance to nip at his hair again.

"Oh, Rikku. I'm glad you're here. These animals came out and started attacking me." He ducked in time before another beak could peck his head.

"They are chocobos. And they don't just attack. You must have provoked them." Clasko had caught up with them and heard Tidus' words. He was quick to counter what Tidus had said. He reached out and grabbed a bird around the neck and stroked it gently. The chocobo relaxed and went with him back to the corral.

"That is one sad little man." Tidus said loud enough for only Rikku to hear.

"Oh, I don't know about that. He's just enthusiastic. Sorry about being attacked. I would stay and help you get cleaned up, but I better repair the gate before they get out again. See ya, Tidus." Rikku waved as she led another chocobo away.

As soon as she was gone, Tidus looked down at his clothes and sighed. He was covered in bright yellow bird feathers, and his clothing was covered in small tears. He had just bought this shirt! "Stupid birds." He mumbled as he walked inside to get changed.

* * *

Rikku spent the nest three hours fixing the broken gate. It probably would have taken less, but she had Clasko watching and asking questions over every little thing she did. She was ready to snap. The man was annoying. He was supposed to be keeping the birds from coming over and getting out again, not asking her questions. 

She cringed once again as he asked one more question.

"What if you were to use wood pegs instead of metal? Would that make a difference?"

"Yes. Yes it would. You know what. How about I leave this hammer here? You can finish with the last peg while I go back to the project I was working on before. Then you can get a little practice in case this happens again." She stood up and held the hammer out waiting for him to grab it.

"Are you sure. I mean, I don't want to break your tools or anything."

"Don't worry about it. I'll get more if I have to." She tried to sugar coat her annoyance, but she was afraid if she stood here any longer, she would explode and begin hammering him into the gate.

With a hesitant rush, Clasko grabbed the hammer and did just what he had seen her do. "You're right. This isn't so bad. Thanks, Miss Rikku."

"Not a problem. Well, see you around!" She waved to him before running off as fast as her legs could carry her.

Instead of running back to her work shed, she ran inside and hide in her room instead. It was peaceful here. No one to bother here, mainly because no one had seen her come up. Or so she thought. A knock on her door made her think different.

With suppressed anger, she opened the door. It was a pleasant shock at who she saw on the other side.

"You look distressed. May I come in?" He asked her.

Glancing down the hall quickly (you never know if someone else was there and could see him too) she moved back to allow him room to enter. He closed the door with hardly a sound.

"How did you know I was in here?" Rikku asked first.

"I saw when you ran in. Your face portrayed everything." He explained as he took a seat in the chair by her window. "Care to talk about it?"

Rikku thought about it. Maybe it would help to tell someone, even if that person was just her imagination. She flopped herself down on her bed. "I'm not sure who all know know, but do you know the chocobo trainer?"

"Clasko, yes I am aware of who he is."

"Does he strike you as odd in any way?"

"A little obsessive about the birds maybe. But overall not that bad. He knows what he's doing and they trust him."

Rikku rolled over so she on her back and staring at the ceiling now. "I guess you're right. I just had to hide to get away from him. Spent the last three hours fixing the chocobo gate because he wouldn't leave me alone. He's not bad, like you said, but I could have finished sooner without his help."

"I see." He stated with his deep voice. Rikku wanted to say more, but it felt like those two words said everything.

The room was silent for a few moments before Rikku spoke up breaking it. "Can I ask you a question?" He nodded ignoring the fact that she just did. "I've seen you now several times, but I have no idea what your name is. I've even asked around but no one else seems to believe you even exist." She rolled over once more before sitting up on her knees and staring at him waiting for an answer.

The man stared back assessing her before saying anything. "My name is not important. It lost its meaning long ago. I am simply a ghost of who I used to be."

Rikku gasped startled by this new revelation. "A ghost? No wonder..." She scratched her cheek in thought. "But why me?"

The man stood and shook his head. "That's enough questions for now. It is time for lunch. You better go."

Hesitantly, she stood. With only a sad glance back at him, Rikku left the room.

* * *

Rikku said little during lunch, a fact that did not escape Lulu's observation. She would speak to the girl after everyone was gone. Lulu watched as she played with her food taking small bites, and overall not really eating. Wakka had noticed it too, and was about to speak up but a finger from Lulu changed his mind. Instead he went back to talking with Yuna and Tidus. 

Lulu waited until everyone was finished and chores given out before confronting Rikku. She walked up slowly to the troubled girl.

"Rikku, is there something bothering you?" She asked gently.

"Huh. Oh no, I'm fine. Really I am." Rikku gave a very convincing smile. But Lulu still saw through it.

"Anyone can tell by looking at you that is not the case. You hardly touched your lunch. What is bothering you?"

"It's nothing to worry about. Maybe I'm just a little homesick. I have work I have to finish now. I'll talk to you later, Lulu." Before the older woman could protest, Rikku was waving as she ran out the door.

Lulu sighed as she searched for Wakka. She soon found him upstairs working on organizing outgoing letters.

"Hey, Lu. Look at this." He held up a white envelope. "Sir Auron addressed it to Cid. I guess he wants to give an update on Rikku. You know, I was worried at first, but now I see Rikku is not like I expected at all. She works hard, ya?"

"Yes, I suppose she does. Made herself sick for a week doing it. I've never seen such dedication from one so young."

"Yeah, but what was up with her at lunch? Didn't seem herself, ya?"

"I'm not sure. I tried talking to her, but didn't get a straight answer. She tried passing it off as homesickness, but you and I both know better." She crossed her arms waiting on his assessment of what was going on.

Wakka sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin in thought. "But what can we do about it? We will have to wait and see if she comes around and tells us."

Lulu relaxed and dropped her arms. "You're right. I should have known that. Now, what else has to go out. We can go together and take these letters to town. It will take about two weeks for the one to reach Cid. Better get it out quickly."

* * *

Tidus and Yuna were resting under the shade of a nearby tree. Ever since Rikku got them talking, they were inseparable. They were looking up through the branches finding fun shapes in the clouds. 

"Tidus, can you tell me more about Zanarkand? I've never been anywhere but Bevelle and here. I want to hear all about it."

So he began at the beginning. He told her all about the stadium and all the sports played there. How he would go down every day and watch as the Abes would practice playing Blitz ball. He wanted so bad to be out there and swimming along with them, but his father said that he wanted him doing something worthwhile instead. That was how he found himself working for Sir Auron. He told her how his father was a famous player and hated to be outdone by anyone.

"But if you hadn't come here, we would have never met." Yuna pointed out.

Tidus paused, she was right. He turned his head to see Yuna gazing over at him. "You know what. You're right. I'm glad we met." He moved closer and gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

After her talk with Lulu, Rikku had busied herself with finding more odd jobs to do. She had finished with the gutter system just yesterday. But was now unsure of what needed done next. She walked around the estate with pad and pencil in hand. She made notes of everything she could think of that might need work. Her list quickly began to fill up. The fence was falling down and needed repairs, someone's tub inside had backed up and needed drained, a window had broken upstairs. The list continued. Most of it were simple things. She could finish several of them in a day. 

"Guess I better get started." She told herself. She slid the pad into one of her pockets and went to do the tub first. The person was going to need that tonight. She gathered a few tools and a distiller. It would help to have in case she there was something stuck inside the piping. It would be the first things she would try. Only if that didn't work would she attempt to tear out the wall and piping to replace it.

She knocked on the door first to make sure that the person was there. It wouldn't do to walk in on them if they were in the middle of changing or something.

The guy answered right away. He smiled when he saw here, and ushered her in quickly when she told him why she was there.

"I'm so glad you're here. This thing has been like this for days. I just didn't know how to fix it myself. I've heard you have been doing all kinds of things around here. I'm sure Sir Auron is happy."

"Not like he sees it though. I've been told he never leaves his room." Rikku got right to work as she talked. He liked to talk almost as much as Clasko did, but at least he said things that didn't pertain to birds and how wonderful they are. There was only so much of _that_ she could handle.

"That's true. If it weren't for the fact he leaves letters for us all, I wouldn't even know he was alive. There was rumors going around a few years ago about that."

"Really?" Rikku was interested, but with her head behind a wall it was hard to carry her end of the conversation.

"Yeah. Wakka proved them wrong quickly though. He and Lulu worked together to show that he really was alive and all."

"How did they do that?" She dropped the distiller down the drain and waited to see what would happen.

"Well they let reporters in with sphere cameras and all. It was hard not to believe plates of food being gone and laundry that needed washed."

"I guess that would do it." She was talking about both the tub and what they guy said. It relieved her to know that she was not going to be breaking down any walls today. She stood up from the floor and came around the other side of the wall. "I'm all done. You just had some things clogging the pipes. Nothing to worry about. But if it happens again, let me know and I'll replace the pipes."

"Thanks. I appreciate it."

Leaving the man to himself, and with a lot more information from him then she had before, Rikku went off to check the size of the window that needed replaced.

It was upstairs in the hall. She pulled out her measuring tape and jotted down just how much glass she would need. "I hope I have enough." She said to herself as she slipped her pad and tape back into the right pockets.

She popped the window from the frame and carried it out to her shed. It was a bit awkward given her size. The window was almost as large as her! Kimahri saw her struggle as soon as she came out the main doors. Right away he came over to help.

Rikku felt the weight decrease and looked up in shock to see the Ronso carrying away the glass she had just held. "Kimahri, where are you going? Come back here!"

He paused in his steps long enough for her to catch up. "Rikku small and need help. Kimahri come to help little Rikku." He explained.

She placed her hands on her hips and pouted. "I am not small. I could have done that on my own."

He grunted deep in his throat. "Maybe, maybe not." He replied before moving on.

"Kimahri! What's that supposed to mean? Kimahri!" She chased after him and caught up just as he was setting it down on her work table. "I guess I should thank you then."

"Kimahri not mind."

"I know that, but thanks anyway. But could you do me one favor? Carry it back when I'm done?" Even if she could do it herself, Rikku would run the risk of dropping it or cracking it again. Then she would have to do this all over.

He nodded once before leaving her to work. The first thing she did was remove the cracked glass and setting it aside where it would not shatter. Carefully she placed the new glass in and used what she liked to call, winning formula. The stuff was so strong it could hold just about anything together. It adhered the glass to the frame right away. She stepped back and admired her work. It looked great. Now to find Kimahri and get him to help her carry it back.

* * *

Dinner came quickly that night, and after all the work she had done that day, Rikku was starving. She ate quickly before excusing herself to her room. That was where she was this moment. 

Her mind was still so active that she was unable to sleep. And what was she thinking about? Why her mysterious friend of course. He refused to give a name. Not that she cared anymore. He had told her he was only a ghost. It would explain why no one was able to see him besides her. But it made her heart fall. If only she could do something for him.

A single tear ran down her cheek before meeting the pillow behind her head. She quickly brushed it away with the back of her hand. She rolled over on her side wondering how she could help a ghost.


	6. Week 6

Here we are. The chapter I know everyone has been waiting for! This time Auron makes a _real appearance_. I even mention him by name. Wow. Amazing, huh? Well just because Chibi-Sorrow went and hung herself because he never showed up yet, I dedicate this chapter to her. (He speaks!) And you know, I didn't realize the unsent could die. Shall I dance? Love ya anyway!

Oh! And before I forget, anytime you see something in **Bold** it's Auron's letters. Just so you all don't get confused. I'll be doing that for the rest of the story.

* * *

Week 6

Rikku had decided this would be the week where she worked on the fencing. Tidus had ran into part of it the other day knocking that section down. The metal was rusted through because of the Macalania weather in winter.

So after breakfast she ran outside and to her work shed. However, there was something hindering her. Kimahri stood in front of the door with his arms crossed.

"Little Rikku do no work today. Wakka's orders." He explained as she pouted.

"But I have things I have to get done!" He shook his head signaling that he was not going to move. "Fine! I'll just go talk to him myself. I'll be right back."

She stomped off in search of the head servant. By the time she was done with him, he would be little more then _just a head._

Entering the front doors and standing in the main foyer, she shouted his name. "Wakka! Frana yna oui? Wakka!" She didn't even realize when she slipped back into her native tongue.

Red hair soon appeared as he descended the stairs in front of her. "What's all the shouting about, ya? I'm busy."

"Wakka. Why did you tell Kimahri not to let me in my work shed?"

"I didn't tell him that, ya." He spoke very calm as if he had something planned and was watching his words carefully. "I wanted to lock you in your room instead, but Lu wouldn't let me."

"_Lock me in my room?_ What is wrong with you? Why would you do something like that?"

He held a piece of paper up in front of him where she could read it. "Sir Auron's orders, ya."

Rikku snatched the paper from him and began to read,

**Rikku is to take the day off. I do not want her to do any work until tomorrow. Cid had given me the date of her birthday before she first arrived, and I promised him she would be doing no work on that day.**

She dropped the paper to the ground as she remembered. Today really was her birthday. In all her excitement about the work she had, she had forgotten all about it. "E's cunno. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." She dropped her head in shame.

"Don't worry about it, ya." Wakka wrapped one arm around her shoulders to comfort her. "No harm done. Come on, Yuna and Lulu want to take you out today. When they heard about you, they got together and made all kinds of plans. I think they are waiting in the ballroom for ya." He removed his arm and gave her a gentle push in the right direction.

Rikku stayed until he was gone before her legs were able to work again. But instead of going to where Lulu and Yuna were waiting, she ran up to her room. She needed to change, and she hoped that her new friend would be there as well. She was not disappointed.

"I hoped you would be here." She greeted after closing the door behind her. Obviously he did not want others to see him, and she didn't want them thinking her to be crazy by talking to herself.

"Indeed I am. You appear excited. Something happen?"

"Sorta." She scratched her chin debating whether she should tell him or not. Telling the news won out. "I forgot about it until today, but it's my birthday! I'm now eighteen!" One fist was thrown in the air. "And now Lulu and Yuna are taking me out. So I have to get out of these work clothes quickly."

The man glanced at her appearance quickly. She wore ripped and greasy jeans. A black tank top that looked as if it had seen better days, and her tool belt. Even her boots seemed to be covered in grease and dried mud. "I agree." he finally said.

"But no peeking." She teased him as she waved one finger in the air in front of her signaling him to turn around.

He did so without a complaint. He understood the need for modesty. "What have you decided to wear on your outing?" He asked wondering if she even had anything appropriate.

"I'm not sure. They will probably wear dresses, but I don't feel right in them. Maybe my skort. I wore it the first time I went into town with Kimahri." She walked into her closet searching for the aforementioned article. She came back out wearing it, but no top.

He caught only a glance of her before she moved out of his vision. "Perhaps a green top to bring out your eyes?" He suggested. He tried to ignore the dead feelings she brought out in him.

Rikku gasped at the fact he had payed enough attention to her to know her eyes were green. But it was a good idea. "I think I will do that then. Thank you so much for your help!" She bent down to pull a top from a bottom drawer. She slipped it quickly over her head. She stood up waiting for his assessment of her clothes. "So, what do you think?"

He turned slowly not wanting to appear too eager to see. "You look...beautiful." Indeed she did. The olive skirt matched with the green shirt she had chosen perfectly. The shirt dipped lower then her tank tops did, but only enough to expose her collar bone. The sleeves were long, but sheer. However, she still stood in bare feet. "Perhaps some shoes would be in order."

Rikku's smile fell. "I'm afraid I don't have anything other then work boots."

"I understand. Then while you are out, perhaps you should purchase a new pair."

"I can't. I have no gil to pay for them with."

"Take this with you then." He moved passed her and reached up to a picture hanging on the wall. He moved it aside and opened a hidden safe behind it. Reaching in, he pulled out several coins and bills. "This should be enough." He held it out waiting for her to take it.

Rikku could only stand and gawk at the offer. Never mind the fact that there was a hidden safe in her room. He correctly guessed her puzzled expression. "There is one hidden in each room. Many of the servants use them to keep whatever valuables they have secure."

Rikku nodded slowly as she took the offered gil from his hand. She shoved it into her pocket before finding her boots and slipping into them. "Thank you."

"It is not a problem. The master would want you to have it." He leaned over and gently kissed her cheek. "Now go. The girls are waiting for you."

One hand covered her cheek where his lips touched her skin. Without a word, Rikku left the room.

* * *

Rikku what took so long? Wakka said you were on your way." Yuna asked first as soon as Rikku entered the ball room.

"Sorry, I had to get changed first. I had on my work clothes."

"It's quite alright. Yuna, Rikku, are we ready?" Lulu wanted to get going. They had a lot of events planned, and even less time to do them in. She looked over at the two younger girls before tsking at Rikku's shoes. "Those will not do at all. Don't you have anything else?"

Rikku didn't have to look to know what she was referring to. "It's all I have. I have gil to buy a new pair though."

With a nod, Lulu ushered them out the door.

* * *

From his vantage point at the front window of the mansion, a man observed as they left. His eyes watched as the smallest of the trio skipped along with the other two. A Ronso had a carriage waiting for them at the end of the path. The path that Rikku had made.

One hand moved up and settled on the frame of the window he was looking through. No one ever came up to this level. The third in the large mansion. It was his to roam alone. But that was they way he liked it. Or so he had deceived himself into believing.

Auron had lived up here for almost the past ten years of his life. Never speaking with the servants who took care of the place for him. Why he even had them was anyone's guess. Not like he ever entertained anyone or needed them. The letter he had received that spring from Cid was a shock. And he was hesitant to agree to the deal made, but in the end he did. Cid was a persistent man, he was not used to anyone not agreeing with him.

Auron wondered for the hundredth time that summer why he allowed Rikku to work for him. Things were fine before she came. But then again, perhaps there were plenty of things she helped fix during her time here.

His hand fell back to his side as Kimahri led the girls inside the carriage into town. They would not be returning until dusk. He watched long enough until it was no more then a speck in the distance. A sigh escaped from between his lips.

"What did I ever do to deserve...this?" He asked himself.

* * *

Rikku had to admit, she was having fun in town. Macalania had a lot more going on then just the market place. She had quickly found a nice pair of black ankle boots she could wear that matched nicely with her skort. They laughed as Yuna made a scene with how small her feet where.

They went for lunch next. Rikku tried to pay her own, but Lulu would not let her. ("We are here to celebrate you. We will take care of it.")

Though Rikku did manage to sneak something out for Kimahri without Lulu knowing. He gave her a Ronso version of a grin when she presented it to him.

"I hated to see you wait until dinner to eat."

"Rikku may be little, but her heart is big." She blushed at the complement, before Yuna pulled her away once more.

She found herself being pulled to a nearby stadium after they did some shopping. Rikku picked out a nice colorful cover for her bed. ("To bring some cheer to it!") Inside players were practicing for the upcoming blitz tournaments.

"Tidus told me he wanted to become a blitz star one day, but his father disagreed." Yuna told them with a sigh. Her eyes glazed over as she imagined him out there in the pool along side the other players.

"He told me the same thing. You should convince him to try out. You never know, he just might make it." Rikku encouraged the crestfallen woman.

Yuna's face brightened as she thought about it. "You know, I just might do that. The season hasn't started yet. They might be looking for a fresh new face."

Lulu stared at them as if they had gone crazy. "You you both insane? Hardly anyone who tries out makes any team. Wakka tried that years ago. Before he served for Sir Auron. He was sent home after only one practice."

"Maybe." Rikku began. "But that was years ago. Maybe he has a chance now, yeah?"

A small smile crept of her face. Lulu had to admit, he shouldn't give up on his dream because of only one failure. "Alright. I will talk to him about it. Perhaps we can come out and cheer them both on."

"That's the spirit, Lulu!"

The three of them spent the next hour watching the practice before Rikku's stomach began to growl. She giggled as she blushed. "Guess I'm a little hungry. Usually I'm working so much I forget about being hungry."

"That's quite alright. We should go anyway. Wave bye to the men girls."

Rikku giggled again as a ball was scored on one of the goalies because he was watching them leave. He shrugged in response as if it wasn't a big deal.

Rikku convinced Kimahri to come with them for dinner now. He shouldn't have to be left out of all the fun, she reasoned.

So dinner was spent at one of the upscale places in the town. It specialized in Bevelle cooking, but did cater to other diets as well. Lulu and Yuna had gone with the traditional Bevelle cooking, while Kimahri preferred something more suitable to a Ronso taste. Rikku thought hard about what she wanted. They made everything, except what she was looking for. They did not serve any Al Bhed dishes.

A server came over after a few moments to see if they had decided. Rikku still thought as they other three ordered. She finally found something that sounded appetizing. She remembered long ago when her friend had brought up the sautéed flan for her. She gasped when she saw the price of it though. It was much more then expected.

Yuna noticed the distressed look on her. "What is it, Rikku?"

Since Lulu was still ordering, Rikku had time to quickly explain. "This dish." She pointed in the menu. "It's so much. I remembered a while back when Sir Auron had it served for dinner, and good it was. But I didn't know how much it cost."

Yuna glanced over to see what Rikku had pointed out. She remembered the night Rikku was referring to. "Get it anyway. If you liked it so much, it won't be a problem."

The server looked to Rikku next waiting on her order. Rikku glanced to Yuna as if to make sure it was really okay. Yuna spoke up for her. "She will have the sautéed flan please. Did you want anything with that, Rikku?"

Her eyes opened wide in shock. "No. No, nothing. That will be enough."

With a nod, the server gathered the menus and left to turn the order in.

"Yuna, why did you do that?" Lulu asked sternly.

Yuna was calm as she answered. "I could tell Rikku really wanted that dish, but was scared to order it. She liked it last time when Sir Auron had it for us."

"I see. You can relax now, Rikku. I understand. It was very delicious. I myself was debating to get it or not." Lulu gave her a soft smile to show she was not upset.

Dinner was served quickly and they all enjoyed the time they spent in the restaurant together. Rikku told them stories of what it was like at home compared to Macalania. Yuna and Lulu both told about things that happened before Rikku arrived. Even Kimahri added a story or two.

Rikku had declined dessert saying she was full. The flan was filling. But she encouraged them to get something. While Lulu left to pay the bill when they were finished, Rikku left to use the bathroom before they went home.

She was washing her hands when a woman bumped into her making her press her abdomen into the ceramic sink in front of her. She tried to move, but the woman held her in place with her over sized body. She was on the far end of being heavy, making Rikku to feel tiny in comparison.

"Excuse me. Could you please move? I can't breath very well."

The woman turned and took in Rikku's figure being squished. "Then I'm glad." She snapped. Rikku was stunned. How could she say something like that? "Al Bhed shouldn't even be allowed inside this place. Why they let desert rats like you in, I'll never know. Spira would be a better place if scum like you never existed at all."

Tears threatened to fall because of the woman's words. Rikku held them back long enough to force enough of the woman's fat out of the way and make her escape. She ran through the restaurant with her hands over her face before running out the door. She didn't know where she was going, and never heard Yuna or Lulu calling her name.

She ran until she didn't have the energy to run any more. Soon she collapsed somewhere far away from where she began. She cried so hard until she didn't have the energy to do that any more.

* * *

"Yuna and Lulu head home. Kimahri will take one chocobo and find little Rikku. We will return later." Kimahri unhitched one of the birds as he explained his plan. He did not want to risk the safety of the other two if it could be prevented.

Yuna reached out and hugged him before leaving. "Be safe, Kimahri."

"Yuna too. Chocobos know way home. You should be okay."

"Yuna, let's go. It's getting dark. Kimahri will find Rikku just fine. You'll see."

Yuna nodded as she stepped into the carriage. Kimahri used one paw to smack the remaining chocobo encouraging it to go. He stood and watched to make sure it would go the correct way. When it was out of sight he led the other one by the reins in search of Rikku.

Being it was only a single chocobo, it was easier to walk around with it then if he had the whole carriage. After walking around for about twenty minutes, Kimahri could pick up on Rikku's scent. He followed it and found her huddled at the end of an alley. Her arms wrapped around her legs, and her head was buried in her legs.

Kimahri bent down so he was on her level. "Rikku is safe now. Kimahri here to take you back to Sir Auron's."

Rikku weakly lifted her head. Tear trails ran down her cheeks and her green eyes were surrounded by red. Without warning she threw herself into his arms. She was so exhausted from crying that she passed out as soon as her body felt his warmth.

* * *

Auron noticed the detail of a missing chocobo and driver when the carriage returned. It was even more mystifying when only two people stepped out. Clasko was there to put the chocobo away, and they entered the mansion.

Right away Auron left the room he was in to write Lulu a note wanting answers. If something happened, he wanted to know about it. He didn't need Cid breathing down his throat worried about the disappearance of his daughter. He was going to have enough problems from the man once he received the note he sent out last week.

Auron left the paper in the basket and quickly locked himself back in the third floor. He sat down and picked up the book he had been trying to read. But this time he was unable to concentrate. Thoughts about what happened to Rikku and Kimahri weighed heavy on his mind. His slammed his book closed before setting it back from where it came.

He tried closing his eyes to meditate, but could not empty his mind. With a subdued growl, he stood from his chair and went back to his window. It was going to be a long wait before he got answers.

* * *

"Lu, what happened? Where's Rikku and Kimahri, ya?"

"We are not sure. Kimahri stayed in Macalania to search for Rikku. She had run off crying after dinner. We have not seen her since."

"Crying? What happened to her?"

Lulu took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. We had just finished when she excused herself for the bathroom. We caught a glimpse of her as she ran from the building."

"We better tell Sir Auron about this, ya. Be best to get it over with."

Together the two of them climbed the stairs to the office and table set aside for the transferring of information. Lulu was about to pick up the pen and a piece of paper when her eyes drifted over to the other basket. Her brows creased as she saw that there was already something in it. Setting down the pen in hand, she retrieved the paper and began to read.

"Wakka, take a look at this."

He took it and read it himself. He scratched the back of his head as he spoke. "Oh man. We really in for it now, ya? But how did he know about Rikku and Kimahri?"

"Who knows. I don't know how he knows anything at all. But we have to give him the answers he's asking for."

"Yeah, I know. What's first?"

* * *

**Lulu, **

**While I understand the need for giving someone a nice time for their birthday, it is necessary that they arrive back safely. If Cid were to find out his daughter were lost in Macalania, he will be here breathing down all our necks. **

**I want to know what happened, where Kimahri is, and what you plan on doing to retrieve them.**

* * *

The chocobo moved slowly as it trotted down the path that led to Auron's estate. The Ronso on his back refused to allow it to run for fear of disturbing what he held in his arm. Kimahri held Rikku close to himself with one arm and he used the other hand to steer the bird.

After passing out, she had refused to wake up feeling secure in his arms. When he arrived at the front gate, Kimahri dismounted and allowed Clasko to take the bird to get food and rest. Wakka was the first at the door, closely followed by Lulu, Yuna, and Tidus.

Wakka could see Lulu visibly relax as she saw them approach.

"Where were you? We were so worried about what happened."

"Kimahri will explain after taking Rikku to her room. She needs rest first."

"Well okay, ya. Hurry up though."

The small group stood in place shifting feet and hands in nervous gestures. They were all wondering what had happened. Kimahri returned later ready to explain.

"Rikku ran off. Kimahri find her in alley. She was upset and passed out as soon as I found her. She will be alright with rest." He left the explanation at that and walked out.


	7. Week 7 part one

Not really much to say here. Perhaps I should state that I do not own FFX here. It has been a while hasn't it? Let's see what else? Oh, you may notice some Al BHed here, but I added translations in this (). Ah, one last think. Brother's name, yes he really does have one. Aniki, believe it or not, I guess they got lazy and never mentioned it in the English version. So I went ahead and used his name here, besides, I hate having everyone call him brother when they obviosly aren't. At first until I looked it up, I was so close when I called him Anoki. Had got back and change the three chapters I did that in, such a pain!

As for chapter dedications, (drumroll please) This one goes out to forensicgirl21. And by the way, I'm really enjoying your story too. You're doing great! -walks away while muttering about a singing Auron. "I should have thought of that!"-

* * *

Week 7/ part 1

Cid crunched the paper in his hand after reading it. Twice. He was not happy in the least. Worst part of all, was the fact that he knew it took two weeks just for this letter to reach him. Two weeks to long for his daughter. This was not part of his agreement. Not at all.

He stormed out of his office in search of his son. "Aniki!"

"Vydran, fryd ec ed? Fryd ec dra syddan?" He could sense the waves of fury radiating off his father. (Father, what is it? What is the matter?)

Cid saw him as he ran down the hall in a hurry. "Get the ship ready. We are going to Macalania."

"Isn't that where Rikku is?" Aniki asked confused. He thought she was supposed to stay there for the whole summer. Now his father wanted her home? It made no sense.

"That is precisely why we are going. Rikku is coming home."

Aniki ran off to gather crew and to prepare the ship. It would take at least and hour to get it ready for sailing. But with how angry his father was, it just might take less today.

* * *

Rikku happily worked on the fence she began the week before. She had explained what happened at the restaurant on her birthday and the men offered to hunt the woman down for her. Laughing she declined the offer, but said they had permission should it happen again. Normally things such as that did not effect her, but being that it was her day made all the difference. 

But she felt safe here. It was a comforting thing to work on the projects she had around Sir Auron's estate. Being Al Bhed, her father raised her to love machina and activities like that. Tidus waved at her as he passed by. He was busy pruning the trees back making sure they did not overtake the grounds. Yuna was working in the flower beds again. Weeds had begun to grow and they needed pulled.

Rikku was ripping up the old fencing first and a pile of it lay on the grass next to her. She wore her thick gloves to make sure that none of the sharp edges could cut her. When she was finished she left to get a trailer and chocobo to carry the pieces for her.

"Clasko!" She greeted him as she entered the barn. "Got any good strong chocobos that are ready to work?"

"Miss Rikku. Good afternoon. I believe I do. Let me get one ready for you. Perry should be ready to work. He's been restless all day. I think he needs to get out anyway." He ran off to prepare the bird for her.

Rikku tapped her fingers on the wooden gate as she waited for him to return. Luckily she didn't have to wait long.

"Here you go, Miss Rikku. I even hooked him up to the trailer for you. I figured you wanted him to carry stuff for you."

"You got it! Thanks a lot. I'll make sure to return him when I'm done." She grabbed the bridle and led the chocobo over to where she had her pile of fencing waiting.

* * *

"Vydran, does Rikku know she's coming home?" Aniki asked his father. They stood on the deck of the ship and water sprayed up once in a while. This ship would get them to Macalania, but it would take about three days to do so. They had been traveling for a day now. 

The ocean was clear and they were making good time, but Cid was also eager to see his daughter that he was pushing them to move even faster.

Cid turned his head to look at his son next to him. "Of course not! If she did, she might refuse."

"You know she might do that anyway."

"No she won't. I am her father and she will do as I say whether she likes it or not."

"Whatever you say, vydran." Aniki turned away from his father before walking off. Cid was a stubborn man. It was hard to get the man to listen to anything else once he had him mind made up. Aniki made his way to the bridge to see how they were doing. They were about a half day ahead of schedule. That was good, he supposed. But he couldn't help but wonder how his sister would feel being ripped from the place so suddenly.

* * *

He stood at his window watching as she worked. Rikku was making new holes for the placement of the new posts. They would be even stronger then the old ones. She even mixed up some cement to give more support. It was hot today and she wore only jeans and a bikini top as she worked. He wanted to pull away, to find something else to do, but could not force himself to. 

One hand rested on the glass in front of him as if he could reach out and touch her. He pulled it back to his side and made a fist controlling the emotions he imagined he was feeling. Like he told her before, he was merely a ghost of himself. He should have no feelings. They died on the day Braska did.

* * *

It was dark when Yuna heard soft knocking on her bedroom door. She was dressed for bed and was ready to turn in for the night. With a quick sigh she crossed the room and opened the door. She was surprised to see Tidus standing on the other side. 

"Come with me." He whispered.

"What? What are you talking about?" Did he really expect her to run away with him?

"Trust me. I have something I want you to see." He glanced up and down the hall making sure no one else was watching them.

"Let me get some decent clothes on then. I'm dressed for bed." She tried to moved back into the room but he grabbed her hand stopping her.

"No time. You have to come now before it starts." He pulled her from the room and out the front door.

Yuna wanted to ask where he was going but she soon got her answer as she saw a blanket spread out on the yard out back. It was far enough from the mansion so they would not be heard when they talked. She could see Lulu and Wakka sitting on another blanket nearby talking together. Lulu even seemed to be huddling into his arms.

Wakka glanced up as he heard them approach. His gave a thumbs up to Tidus. Lulu smacked him playfully before he turned his attention back to her.

"Come on. Sit down. It should be starting soon." He pulled Yuna down next to him and wrapped one arm around her so she couldn't get away.

"What's starting?" Yuna asked again confused. Her answer came in the sight of a falling star. She gasped as she saw several more behind it. The stars streaked the sky in shades of blue and purple with some yellows and reds thrown in. "It's beautiful."

"Just like you." Tidus added. She turned to look at him. It gave him the chance to claim her lips.

Lulu saw them as they lay back on the ground and Yuna placed her head on his chest as they watched the stars again.

"Aren't you glad I drug you out here?" Wakka asked her as her attention was diverted.

"Yes, I think I am. Thank you, Wakka." She leaned over and gently kissed his cheek. Wakka blushed before pulling her closer and laying back like Tidus and Yuna were doing.

* * *

The man watched as she slept. Her blond hair framed her face almost like a golden halo. A streak out the window caught his attention and he turned his head to see what it was. A meteor shower. They had predicted this for tonight. He wished he could wake Rikku up and share the event with her, but could not. She appeared so peaceful while sleeping, that he dared not disrupt her. 

She moved and he feared she was going to be waking up. His breath caught until she relaxed once more. She had worked hard all day, she needed the rest. A very small, almost unnoticeable smile crossed his face. He moved away from the side of the bed and stared out the window. The grass outside was covered with couples watching the stars falling together. Events like this were always chances to prove devotion to one another.

He turned his body once more to look at Rikku's sleeping figure again. How he wished he could do the same thing with her. Perhaps one day she would find the one person meant for her. Though he wished it could be him.

He leaned over and gently kissed the top of her forehead before disappearing from the room.

* * *

Sun streamed into the room making everything bright. She smiled down at the cover on her bed. A bit of sunshine brought inside. It was only one thing, but to her it made all the difference. She smiled as she hopped out of bed to get ready for the day. 

After changing came breakfast. She entered the room to see a bunch of sleepy faces. Tidus and Yuna looked as if they could barely keep their eyes open.

"What's up with all of you? You look like you never got any sleep." She noted.

"That's because we didn't ya. Lu, please can I just go back to bed?"

"If you do, then so do I." They both dropped their heads in a manner most unlike them.

"We were watching the stars last night." Yuna filled in. "Maybe we overdid it though." She quickly covered her mouth as a yawn escaped.

Tidus stretched his arms out wide as he spoke next."Have to admit. It was worth it though." He smiled weakly at Yuna.

Rikku scratched her cheek in though. "What was so exciting about watching stars? You can see them clear as anything back on Bikanel. There's nothing out there to block them."

"Last night was the shower." Lulu lifted her head enough to answer.

Rikku pouted. She had never seen a shower before. "And you didn't invite me! That wasn't very nice, you know."

"We're sorry, Rikku. But it was kind of a couples only type of thing. And you don't, er, really, have..." Wakka tried to make her feel better, but only succeeded in making Rikku feel worse.

"No, it's alright. I understand." She turned and left the room for the kitchen. It hurt too much to be reminded that there was no one else to be her other half. While she was happy for them that they were able to find the one person for them, she was left searching.

"Good morning, Evelyn. What's for breakfast?"

"Well good morning to you too. What's with the sad face?" She set a plate of toast and eggs in front of Rikku as she sat down.

Rikku took a bite before answering. "Evelyn, did you get to see the shower last night?"

"Not really. I've seen enough to know what they look like. Is that what's bothering you? You didn't get to see it?"

"Kinda. But really it's more of the fact I wasn't invited because I have no one to share it with. I know the legends that tell about seeing your first shower and all. But I wouldn't have cared."

"You mean the one where if you see your first meteor shower with the one you love, you're destined to be with them forever? That's a bunch of hogwash! While the notion is romantic and all, it's just not true."

"Why do you say that?" Rikku continued to eat as Evelyn talked.

"My first husband and I were together when we watched them fall Thinking the tales to be true, we jumped at the chance to get married. Two years later he ran off with some woman from Bevelle. One of the Noble's daughters. I waited for him to come back for three years. During that time I met the man I'm married to now. And we are more in love then I was with my first husband. So you see, the legend means nothing."

Rikku had just finished her last bite and she stood to put her plate in the sink. "Thanks, Evelyn. That does make me feel a little better. But I have work to do. I'll see you later!" Rikku waved as she ran out the back to heading for her work shop. Today was going to be the day she finished with the outer fencing.

* * *

"Alright, only grab what you can carry. It's going to be an hour walk from here. The rest of you, keep the ship docked and don't let anything happen. We should be back before nightfall." Cid shouted orders as he and his son prepared for the trip to get Rikku. 

Aniki sighed as he picked up a bag and slung it over his shoulder. He wished his father would listen to reason. He was sure if Rikku was in trouble she would have written them herself and asked to come home. But she hadn't. Then again, his father never did show him what was written on the letter he had received from Sir Auron.

"Come along, boy. We have a long trip ahead of us. Besides I have a few things to discuss with Auron. We don't want to be late."

"As you say, vydran."

They walked in silence. Cid to angry to say anything other then curses to Auron under his breath, and Aniki didn't want his wrath directed at him.

It was shortly passed lunch time when they arrived. Cid noticed right away the amount of work that had been done around the place. Rikku had been busy since she was here. However, she was no where to be seen at the moment.

Together the two men walked along the path and up to the front door. Cid banged his fist against it several times.

Wakka came running when he heard it. Worried that something bad happened, he threw the door open. He paused when he saw a bald man and a younger looking one next to him sporting a blond mohawk. "Can I help you?" He asked them.

"Where is Rikku? I want my daughter now." Cid snapped.

"Uh, she's uh, working I think. Last I saw she was outside." Wakka had just woken up from the nap he had taken, but this was what really snapped him awake.

"Aniki, find her. I'm going to have a little talk with Sir Auron." Cid pushed his way inside the mansion intent on finding where Auron was.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just barge in like that. Sir Auron doesn't show himself. There's no way you can talk to him without a note."

"I have a note, that's why I'm here!" Cid shouted as he raised his arms into the air and waved them wildly.

Wakka took a step back. This man was crazy. How did Rikku turn out so good with an example like this?

* * *

Rikku was working on the last section of fencing when a stray piece of metal cut through her glove and stabbed her hand. She quickly ripped her glove off to have a look. "Oh, man. I have to get this cleaned up before I can do any more." She frowned as she thought about having to stop long enough to clean the wound. 

Making her way inside through the back door, she could hear her father's shouting voice. Grabbing a towel for now to wrap around her hand, she ran out to greet him.

"Vydran! Pnudran! What are you doing here?" She wrapped her arms around the both of them before they had a chance to answer.

Aniki was the first to speak. "Father came to take you home." He turned his head unable to face her.

Rikku released him to face Cid. "Why would you do that?"

* * *

**Cid,**

**I think I have fallen in love with your daughter.**

**A.**

**--**


	8. Week 7 part two

Ok, so I made Aniki more relaxed then he is in the game. Hey, I needed someone in the family who was sane! If you don't like it, well I might consider changing it, but don't hold your breath. Also, this time you get to find out how Auron gets into Rikku's room all the time. After all, how does he do that little vanishing act anyway? Now for the chapter dedication. This one goes out to...losttoxichope! Hope you get the answers you were looking for. If not, well then I guess you'll just have to stick around longer.

Week 7/ part 2

"Girl, don't just stand there. Get your stuff and let's go!" Cid shouted at Rikku ignoring the question she had just asked him.

"I'm sorry, pops. But I don't want to leave now. There is still so much here that I want to finish."

"Rikku, you are finished. You did more then you were supposed to. Now go get your stuff!" His face was turning red from shouting so much, but Cid didn't care. He needed to do something to protect his daughter from the man who he felt was unworthy of her.

Aniki reached out and held her hand. "Lusa, Rikku. E'mm ramb oui bylg." (Come, Rikku. I'll help you pack.)

Rikku broke free from his grasp. "No! I'm not going. I'm staying here like I said I would!" She ran up the stairs and to her room after glaring at her father. They all heard the slamming of her door seconds later.

Wakka had stood off to the side silent until now. "Sorry if I seem confused, ya. But what's all this about?"

Cid turned to him next. His eyes blazed with anger and hatred. "What's this about? What's this about? I'll tell you what!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a well worn slip of paper. "Have a look at this, will ya." He shoved the paper at Wakka so he could see for himself.

He took it weary of just what was inside. His jaw dropped at what he read. It was only a single sentence, but now he understood why Cid was so upset. "That's bad, ya?"

Lulu entered through the door under the stairs. She had been in the servant's dining room when she heard a door slam. "Sir Cid. What do we owe the honor of this visit?" She greeted him causally. Her expression turned from one of curiousness to confusion at Wakka behind the man she had just addressed. "Do I want to know what is going on here?" She used one finger to indicate the actions taking place.

"Do you know what your master has done?" Cid snapped at her. She had to shake her head in reply.

"Take a look at this, Lu." Wakka handed the letter over giving her a chance to understand.

"I see. Very well then. I'll go see what I can do. If you will excuse me." She curtsied before heading up the stairs.

"And just what am I supposed to do now?" Cid asked annoyed.

"Well, uh. Are you hungry? I'm sure you had a long trip, yeah?"

"Let's eat, vydran. You need the time to calm down." Aniki agreed as he led Cid from the room following Wakka.

--

Rikku lay on her bed crying. The wound on her hand a long forgotten pain. Her heart hurt much worse. Sobs racked her body as she tried to understand why her father would take her home so suddenly. She felt as a hand rested on her back and began to rub small circles to calm her down. Lifting her head she looked to see who was there.

"I'm sorry." He said.

Rikku twisted her body before sitting up. She used the back of her uninjured hand to rub the tears from her eyes. "What do you have to be sorry about?"

He tried to smile, but his lips frowned instead. He moved away from her bed and faced away from her.

Rikku used one hand to reach out to him. She noticed it was covered in blood and still bleeding. She gasped before pulling it back and cradling it close to herself. Looking around, the bed under her was also covered in blood stains.

The man turned when he heard her gasp, and frowned even more when he saw her sitting surrounded by her blood. Roughly he seized the hand she was clutching to inspect it. "Why did you let this go?" He snapped at her.

Rikku began crying even more. She had not meant to make him angry too. Seemed like today was the day she was going to make everyone mad.

His heart reached out to her seeing her so upset. He had been worried when he saw her hand, the gash still releasing her life giving substance.

"I apologize. I did not mean what I said." Using the hand he still held onto, he pulled her into his lap. "Forgive me. I am not used to talking with people."

"I know, it's okay." Unable to say more, Rikku buried her head into his chest.

A knock on her door interrupted the moment. Reluctantly, he let her go. "Answer that. It will be Lulu. She has come to check up on you."

She stood up and glanced at him about to ask how he knew who it was. Instead he placed one finger on her lips before guiding her to the door.

Making her way over, she glanced back one last time at him only to find him gone. Her head dropped as she opened the door not surprised to see Lulu on the other side.

"Rikku, are you alright?" Lulu looked at her concern showing in her eyes. She reached one hand out and cupped Rikku's cheek. "No, of course you're not. How foolish of me." She glanced over the upset blond before a gasp left her lips. "Rikku, your hand. We better get that taken care of right away."

"I'm fine, Lulu. Really I am. Don't worry yourself about me."

Lulu looked at her skeptically. "Then we must at least get you cleaned up. You are covered in blood. What would your father think if he were to see that?"

Rikku dropped her voice a little as she tried to give an imitation of her father for Lulu's sake. "You can't fix anything without adding a little blood. It's what sets your work apart from someone else's."

Lulu rolled her eyes and scoffed before gently pushing Rikku back into the room and helping her clean up her hand and bed.

--

Wakka watched as Cid had trouble speaking now that his belly was full of wine. He was becoming increasingly more and more intoxicated. Cid slurred some more as spittle flew from his mouth when he spoke again.

"An' den I tol' my son, Anocky, dat we was cerming to git Rikky."

"Aniki and Rikku, vydran." His son sat next to him with what appeared to be a permanent blush on his face. He corrected his father's mix up of his children's names.

"Huh? Anocky and Rikky. Dat's what I sid!" He hiccuped before taking another sip from his glass. "Dis is some good sturff!" He yelled in Wakka's direction as he held the glass out for more.

"No, vydran. You have had enough. Please, do you have a room where my vydran can rest?"

"Sure, brudda. Come this way." Wakka stood from his chair and waited for Aniki to follow. He waited a moment before coming back to help him carry Cid upstairs. "Does he always get this drunk?"

"Only very rarely. And only when he is funneat." Wakka glanced at him confused before he translated. "Worried."

By this time Cid had passed out and the two men strained as they carried him. Aniki at his head, and Wakka at his feet. "Man, your father weights a lot, ya?"

Aniki nodded as they started up the stairs. Anything said now would take away from being able to get him upstairs. It would be a waste of breath. They made it up without problems. Wakka dropped Cid's feet to open the door. They carried him inside and lay him on the bed.

"I pity the headache he's gonna wake up with, ya?"

"He will be fine. Let him sleep it off. Where is Rikku's room? I would like to speak with her myself."

"Yeah, sure. This way. I think Lu should be in there with her." Wakka walked down the hall to the other side of the stairwell. He came to a set of double doors and knocked.

Aniki glanced around. He noticed this was the only room that had the particular difference of double doors. His brows creased together as he tried to figure out why. Before he had the chance to answer, Lulu answered the door.

"What is it, Wakka?" She asked kindly. After the night under the stars she had began to talk to him in a much nicer tone.

"Rikku's brother wanted to see her. Thought I would let him. That is, if she wants to, you know." One hand reached up and scratched the back of his head as the other settled on his hip.

Lulu smiled and opened the door further. "Of course. Come on in. We were just cleaning up."

Aniki saw Rikku sitting in a chair by the window with her hand held palm up. It was partially bandaged as Lulu had stopped to answer the door. A pile of blankets was thrown on the floor. Stains of blood covered spots on them. His eyes opened wide as he rushed passed Wakka to kneel next to his sister.

"Rikku! Fryd rybbahat du oui? Yna oui rind?" He grabbed her hand to have a closer look.

(Rikku, what happened to you? Are you hurt?)

She giggled lightly before answering. ""E's veha. E zicd lid socamv frah E fyc uidceta fungehk."

(I'm fine. I just cut myself when I was outside working.)

He frowned as he turned her hand over in his own. While Lulu did do a nice job of fixing it up, he knew he could have done better. Since she had waited so long to get it cleaned up, he was sure she would end up with a scar on the palm of her hand. Rikku pulled her hand back and finished the bandage that was started before he showed up.

"Vydran will not be happy." He said as he stood.

"Let me worry about pops. I used to cut myself all the time, remember? This is no different."

Aniki sighed before shaking his head. "If you say so, cecdan."

"Eh, Lu and I have things to take care of, so we're going to go. Feel free to look around the place if you want. Rikku can show you around."

"Thank you." Aniki nodded as Rikku grinned before they left. He turned to his sister. "Cu fryd huf?" (So what now?)

Rikku jumped from her seat feeling much better. Obviously she was either over or good at hiding whatever negative emotions she had before. Using her good hand, she took his and drug him from the room. "Come with me! I want to show you everything!"

They went outside first, Tidus was working there. He was busy, but did make time to wave to them as they passed. Yuna was outside as well. She was working on a new section of flowerbeds they hoped to have done for the next spring.

"Yunie, I want you to meet my brother. This is Aniki."

Yuna stood from the dirt and walked over to them. "It is very nice to meet you. Will you be staying with us for a while?"

In that instant, Aniki forgot how to speak. He stared at Yuna trying not to drool on the spot. He could only nod in response to anything she said. Rikku scowled before whacking his on the back of the head.

"Oww, fryd fyc dryd vun?" He asked as he rubbed the pain away.

(What was that for?)

"For being an idiot. Yunie has a boyfriend. She don't need another."

Yuna giggled as she watched them tease one another. It was endearing to watch siblings fight. It almost made her wish her mother was able to have another before she died. She excused herself to get back to work before they went off to look at more parts of the estate.

"And over here is my work shed. It's smaller then the one at home, but it has everything I need for here. Kimahri helped me build it. We had to tear down the old one before it fell."

"Kimahri? Who's that?" Aniki glanced around expecting another person to step out of nowhere.

"Oh that's right! You so have to meet him! He helps me with so much." She grabbed his hand again and brought him around the other side of the mansion. Kimahri was there moving logs so they could be cut for winter. Rikku shouted his name and waved to get his attention.

He set down the log in his hand and gave the Ronso version of a smile. "Rikku appear excited. Why so happy?"

"Kimahri, I want you to meet my brother. This is Aniki." She introduced him to the surprised man still standing aways back. "Pnudran, get over here! He won't hurt you. Kimahri may look big and nasty, but I assure you, he's as gentle as a baby chocobo."

"Umm, hi."

Kimahri nodded his head in reply. He looked up at the sky before addressing Rikku. "Little Rikku be careful tonight. Looks like a storm is coming."

Rikku shuttered at the thought. She forced a smile on her face nonetheless. "Don't worry. I'll be fine, I think. I have a plan to keep myself from getting scared this time."

Her brother scoffed. "You have always been scared of storms. I have yet to see anything that helps you feel less afraid."

Rikku grinned. She knew one thing that helped. _He_ helped her over her fear when he was near.

--

Cid slept for the next five hours. By the time he woke up, it was too late to leave. The storm had started and even if they rode chocobos, they would still be soaked. As much as he hated to admit it, Cid was resigned to stay at Auron's for the night.

"Wakka showed him where everything was that he might need. And he seems to have calmed down since this afternoon. I wouldn't worry too much about him now." Lulu had explained to Rikku and Aniki about their father before dinner. The trio was sitting alone in the main dinning room, but Rikku felt out of place. She had gotten so used to eating with the rest of the servants that this did not feel right to her.

Cid, however, thought it was wonderful. He was eagerly shoving food into his mouth going on about how great it tasted. Aniki was doing the same but not as enthusiastically. As much as she wanted to, Rikku could not bring herself to do more them play with her food. She used her fork to push it around her plate only taking small bites once in a great while.

Cid stopped talking long enough to notice how distressed she appeared. "What is the matter with you? You look like a sand wolf that got separated from his mother."

Rikku lifted her eyes from her plate to look at him. She sighed as another crack of thunder sounded. Suppressing a shudder, she answered him."Sorry, pops. Guess I'm not that hungry." She pushed her plate away and slouched in her chair. "May I be excused? I'm going to go lay down in my room."

Cid looked back and forth between his children. Aniki shrugged indicating he didn't know what the problem was. Another crack of thunder sounded, closer then ever, and Rikku whimpered in fear. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll talk to you later." He picked his fork up once again and continued eating. It was too good to just let it go to waste.

Rikku stood from her chair and dashed from the room. She wanted to get somewhere that she felt safe. And lately that place was her room. She closed the door tightly behind her and huddled under the covers of her bed. The storm was getting progressively worse and she was starting to regret coming up here. More whimpers could be heard from her bed as she held back the tears that normally followed.

Giving up, she uncovered her head looking for a better spot to hide. With a glance to the window, she pulled all the covers with her from the bed and made her way over to the closet. Closing the door behind her helped to keep some of the sounds of the storm at bay. She cocooned herself in the covers and waited for sleep. But with the storm still raging, she was not able to.

As she sat in the dark closet, she could feel a cool gust of wind hit her face. "Wind? In a closet?" Uncovering herself, she did a little exploring. Her hands felt along the floor from where she felt the gusts coming from. Her fingertips could just make out the barest hint of a rail of some sort. As if a door had once been where the wall was. She followed the corner and could still feel cool air escaping from behind it.

She gasped before the explorer in her got a crazy idea. She wondered just what was behind the wall and where it led. The tips of her fingers fumbled with the edges in the dark before the wall began to slid back. As soon as it moved she brought her hands back to her chest. It was a secret passage! She stopped and pressed an ear against the door of the closet making sure no one would be coming anytime soon.

It was silent, and she smiled. Time to find out where this led. She wrapped one blanket over her shoulders to keep warm before moving the wall even farther. It moved without hardly a sound, so she knew it was something that was not forgotten.

When it was open completely, she reached one hand out and felt a stair. She looked up searching for any sign of light. There was a small crack shining through at the top. Holding the blanket tighter around herself, she began to climb.

--

Cid leaned back in his chair patting his belly. Dinner had been filling. He didn't know if he would be able to eat another bite for the next three days. "I will say this for the man, he does know how to treat guests." He gave a hearty laugh before calming back down.

A small burp escaped from Aniki before he could stop it. "I agree. I never had a dish like that before. I wonder what it was."

Shammi had been standing against the wall waiting for when she was needed next. Taking Aniki's question as just that, she answered. "It was called sautéed flan. It's one of Sir Auron's favorite dishes. The lady Rikku has also expressed how much she enjoys it as well"

"Well, I don't blame her!" He spoke out before pausing. He remembered Rikku sitting in her spot only a half hour ago playing with her food. If she enjoyed it so much, why hadn't she eaten? He had come to take her home after the note Auron had sent him, yet that was when she did not seem herself. She seemed withdrawn. At least to him. This was the first he had talked to her since showing up. Cid scratched his chin in thought. Perhaps she did not know of the feelings Auron held for her. That was a possibility.

He reached into his pocket and pulled the paper out once more. It was starting to rip from so much use, and folding. But the message was still the same. Auron had fallen in love with his daughter. The question the nagged at him, was how. If the man was never seen and never interacted with people, how could he love Rikku?

He was going to get his answers somehow. Auron was going to answer him whether he liked it or not.

--

"If you are finished sir, I can show you gentlemen to your rooms for the night" Vilucha had entered the dining room with instructions from Wakka to make the two Al Bhed feel as comfortable as possible.

Cid and his son looked up as she addressed them. They glanced out the window as rain pounded on the glass. "Sure. Why not? I'm ready to call it a night anyway. Not much else to do around here now."

"Very well. If you would follow me this way."

They stood from the chairs and went with her. She led them up the main stairs and showed Cid to the room he had occupied earlier. Before leaving she showed him where to find towels and such in case he were to want a shower. From there she showed Aniki his room, and did the same thing.

Bowing as she left, she bid him good night.

--

Auron could hear the small sounds of something moving. He set down the book he had been reading to listen closer. He wondered if he had even heard it at all when it was quiet for several minuets. Then just as he was about to pick his book up once more to continue reading, it sounded again. It was a shuffling sound coming from the next room.

The next room, it was where... He jumped from his seat and ran to make sure that the lock was in place. How had she found it? He gritted his teeth at how good the girl was at finding secrets. He heard more movement from the other side, then what sounded like something sliding along the other side of the wall. She had reached the top.

He had known from Braska's wife, that the Al Bhed were known for their inquisitive natures, but to find out something that was so well hidden was beyond him.

She was scratching now, trying to get a grip on an edge to open the doorway. It stopped and he could hear her let out a deep breath before saying something. "Dead end. Figures." She was moving away now, back down the stairs. Back to her room, he hoped. If he were to appear now, she would know how he got into her room and would know that what she thought was a dead end, was really something else. It looked as if he would not be able to use this entrance any more.

His head bowed, and he closed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Rikku. I am not the man you think me to be." A scream diverted his attention from his own failures to the secret passage.

--

Rikku had given up and scooted back down the stairs. She tried to be careful in the darkness as she moved. Since she did not remember how far she had climbed, she sat on her butt and allowed her feet to guide her. Thinking she had reached the bottom, Rikku stood up and took a step. She felt herself fall forward when there was nothing there to support her foot. Rikku let out a scream as she fell. Her hands reached out trying to grab hold of anything she could to stop her decent. It was useless, and her head hit the wall because her feet had twisted in her covers throwing her off balance and twisting her body.

She lay on the floor dazed as her eyes struggled to stay open. Soon she couldn't tell if they were open or not since she was unable to see anything. Her body felt like it was floating next, before she felt something soft under her. Unable to distinguish what was reality, she let herself go.

--

Yuna was the first to hear the scream and sat up in bed before throwing her feet over the side and into her slippers. She ran from the room and banged on doors as she hurried to Rikku's room. She knew it was Rikku just by the sound of the voice.

Several sleepy heads peeked out from the doors wondering what had gotten into her. Yuna never ran through the halls waking everyone up.

"Rikku's in trouble." She explained quickly before stopping in front of the double doors. "Rikku! Rikku, it's me. Open up!" She tried turning the nob, but it was locked. Her fists slammed against the wood again as she tried to get Rikku's attention.

Wakka placed one hand on her shoulder and gently moved her back as he pulled a set of keys out and inserted on into the lock. "Let me try, ya."

Cid and Aniki pushed their way to the front of the group and into the room as soon as the door was open. What greeted them all was much more surprising then any of them expected.

--

Another cliffy! Haha! You know, I'm starting to see the downside of typing so many chapters ahead. I have to reread the chapter I post just to know what you all are talking about! Anyone have any of that memory stuff around?


	9. Week 7 part three Week 8

Well I just want to start out by stessing one thing. I've gotten a few who complained about my odd updating schedule. But trust me, there is a madness to my method. I simply wait for the story to fall of the first page before posting the next chapter! See, not so bad any more is it? So if you want to see more updates, it means you will have to do the same yourself. I'm so cruel, aren't I? But if I was nice, I wouldn't be me.

Anyway, as a side note, I have been thinking of writing a Valentines Day one-shot. -Gin cringes- Somehow, I don't see that happening. I detest the day, but perhaps I might do an anti-Valentine story. If you would like to see that, then please let me know what you might like.

And now for chapter dedication! This one goes out to Viva La Kitty! Was this about what you were thinking about all day?

Week 7/ part 3 and Week 8

Six sets of eyes watched as he stood next to her bed. (Cid, Aniki, Wakka, Lulu, Tidus, Yuna.) He knew he had been caught. Thinking quick, he opened his mouth to explain. Before he even managed one word, thunder crashed and the room was pitched in blackness.

With a quick prayer of thanks to any higher beings that existed, he escaped from the room.

Seconds later, the lights came back, but the mystery figure was gone. No trace he was there could be seen.

"Vydran, who was that?" Aniki was the first to gain enough bearings to speak.

Cid scratched his bald head. "I would like to know the same thing." He turned around to face Wakka. "You're in charge here. Who was he?"

Wakka took a step back while waving his hands in front of him. "Don't look at me, ya. I know as much as you do."

"Well, I want answers. Who around here knows what is going on!?" Cid shouted to the group frustrated that no one was able to tell him anything.

"You know." Lulu began calmly. All heads turned and faced her. "He looked amazingly like the man Rikku described to me when she first arrived. At the time I brushed it off as her being travel weary, but it would appear as if I was mistaken."

"She asked me the same thing." Yuna spoke up. "Just like you, I told her she must be tired and was seeing things. I never thought..." She trailed off as one finger covered his lips in thought.

"Are you telling me that we were just staring at a ghost and nobody even knew about it?" Cid asked. He crossed his arms waiting for an answer.

"I guess so, ya. But, what do we do now?"

"We have to catch him." Everyone turned to Tidus as he answered. His face began to turn red. "Well I mean, how else are we going to know what's going on?"

"He does have a point." Aniki agreed.

"So it's settled then!" Tidus said excited.

"Very well. I'll go and let Sir Auron know of our plans. In the meantime, you should all head back to bed. Yuna can stay here and look after Rikku." Lulu being the voice of reason, began issuing orders. Wakka looked hurt at first, but brushed it away at her apologetic glance.

Reluctantly, they all did as she requested. Yuna stepped closer to Rikku's bed and noticed the bump on her head. She ran one hand over it gently, but pulled back as soon as she saw Rikku wince.

"Don't worry, Rikku. We will find out who he is for you."

--

Auron slammed one fist on the table when he knew he was safely back upstairs. They had almost caught him that time. He was foolish and not paying attention to what was around him. He moved across the room over to the locked door that gave him passage to the office downstairs. He could hear Lulu's soft steps as she moved around searching for something.

The sound of paper being folded before the light clicked off, greeted his ears next. After living up here by himself for so long, he could make out the smallest sounds. He waited for a few minuets before unlocking the door and going down the short steps. Inside the basket was the paper Lulu had left for him. He used the light from upstairs to quickly read it. Leaving his own note, he went back to his loft.

--

**Wakka,**

**Tell Cid he will need to tell his crew that he will be staying for a few extra days while you conduct your search.**

**A.**

--

Rikku did not wake up the next day. It was the start of the following week before she rolled out of bed. The storm was long gone as well as all memory of what had happened on that night.

It was mid-day when she woke up. Bright and sunny and surprisingly warm. She smiled and stretched as she stood. With a smile she kneeled in front of one of the dressers and pulled out a pair of work pants and orange bikini. She quickly brushed her hair and pulled it back eager to get to work.

She ran from her room heading for outside. She was so excited that food was the last thought on her mind. She stopped short in her tracks though when she saw her father outside.

"Vydran, what are you doing here?"

He stood from the job he was working on to look at her. He frowned at her attire but wisely said nothing about it. "You can't be serious girl. You know darn well why I was here."

Rikku's brows crinkled in confusion before she remembered the night. She gasped before replying. "I'm not going home." She stated.

"Neither am I. At least not yet. I told those friends of your that until we find out who was in your room that night, we are not leaving."

"My room? Vydran, I don't understand." Rikku moved closer to him hoping he would explain himself.

"We don't know what happened, but he hurt you. Yuna heard you scream that night and we all came running to see what happened. Don't you worry, we will take care of him for you."

Rikku stepped back from him violently shaking her head. "You can't. No, I can't let you do that!"

"Now you just hold on one minute here." Cid stood up straight ready to admonish her if need be. "We all agreed it needed to be done. Now we can do this with or without your help. Which is it going to be?"

Given the ultimatum now, Rikku wasn't sure what to do. Sure she wanted to know who her mystery friend really was. But she also didn't want to hurt him. He helped her when she needed it. He was there when she was sick, or needed someone to talk to. Events of the night past came back to her. He was the first one to hear her scream and help her to bed. His arms around her was so familiar that she knew it could have been no one else.

Cid stared at her waiting on her answer. Her mouth moved, but no words could come out. Finally she knew what had to be done. "I won't do it. He's my friend and I won't be a part of hurting him. Not when he took care of me when I needed it most."

Cid took a step to her. "Took care of you? What kind of nonsense is that? Your friend, as you have called him, knocked you out for the better part of two days. Yuna was so worried about you when you didn't wake up the next day."

"He didn't do it!" Rikku shouted as she placed her hands on her hips.

Tidus had just walked by when he heard her outburst. He set down the pile of wood in his hands and walked over. "What's going on? Who didn't do what?"

"She's trying to defend that figure that was in her room the other night. She keeps calling him her friend. Well guess what. Gather your stuff. Your brother will take you home. I'm not going to allow this to go on any longer."

"Hey, wait a minute. You can't just make her leave." Tidus spoke up. "That ghost doesn't show up unless she's around. We will need her here."

Cid sighed before running one hand over his head. "Fine, she can stay." He grumbled, but it was a forced agreement. Rikku cheered silently before he went on. "But on one condition."

"Name it. I'm sure Wakka will agree."

"She gets a new room."

Rikku quickly drew a breath. Even if her room was the home of her ghost friend, she didn't want to change. It's not like he was the one who hurt her. "No, Vydran. I'm staying there." She crossed her arms in a challenging stance.

Both men stared at her mentally willing her to back down. When they saw it was not going to happen, they consented.

"Fine, but if he lays one hand on you, you're gone." Cid warned.

"Pops, will you relax? I'm telling you, he's not like that."

"Rikku, we're worried about you. What if you get hurt again? What will you do then?" Tidus set one hand on her shoulder and pulled her close.

"If that happens then I should have been watching where I was going. You didn't even stop to ask what happened. You all just assumed that _he _did it." Rikku pulled away to finish explaining. "I tripped, and hit my head. That's why I screamed. He helped me into bed." She closed her eyes and lowered her head as she told them the real events of the night.

The men stared at her in shock. All this time they had all thought that the ghost had done it. No one suspected that it could have been Rikku hurting herself. She was always more graceful then that. Huffing, Rikku left them alone.

She marched over to her work shed and picked up random tools. She was unsure of what she was going to do with them. It's not like she had come outside with a plan of what to do next. She shook her head as she picked up a hammer. "I just wish they could just let him be. I know Vydran means well and all, but why can't he just remain a mystery like before?" She flopped down on the floor amid all the sawdust and held her head in her hands.

"It's hardly that simple." A feminine voice answered her question for her. Rikku lifted her head to see Lulu standing in the doorway. "People fear what they do not understand." She smiled warmly before asking her own question. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess. Just angry." She confessed.

"I think I can understand. I felt the same way years ago when a friend of mine died. It was during the war that Lord Braska helped to end. It was an Al Bhed weapon that killed him, and for years I was angry that it happened. Soon I came to realize that my anger was misdirected. I had thought that since it was an Al Bhed weapon, it must have been an Al Bhed. I later found out that Bevelle had captured a small group and taken the weapons from them. They later used them in battle."

"Oh, Lulu, I'm so sorry. That must have been horrible."

"I got over it in time. Wakka however, took a bit more persuasion then I did. It was his brother that died."

Rikku's lips pursed into an 'O' shape. She finally understood why Wakka was so hard on her when she first arrived. "Thank you, Lulu, for explaining that to me. It means a lot, you know. But I better get to work. There is still so much I need to finish."

"I understand. Very well, Rikku, we will talk later. I will make sure to let Sir Auron know you are feeling better."

Rikku watched her go before standing and placing a few tools into her belt. She left the shed searching for whatever project could be done next. But as she wandered around the estate, her mind couldn't help but to keep drifting back to her ghost.

The only time anyone besides herself had seen him, it was when she was unconscience. It was understandable why they would have thought he would have been the one to hurt her. He was there!

And that meant she was not crazy, and that he was real. That brought a sigh in happiness.

--

No one saw any trace of Rikku's friend for days. Now that someone besides herself had seen him, it was as if he was trying to keep hidden. Cid would pace around the estate for hours on end searching for clues that did not exist. He was determined to get to the bottom of the mystery.

The rest of the household stayed out of his way fearing that he might corner them and begin asking questions they did not have answers to. He finally gave up after the third day, much to relief of everyone.

So life continued on, Aniki helping his sister with projects as he was needed. She liked the fact he was there. It made the place more like home. Granted her father could seem headstrong, she still loved him. And it was a comfort having him there. She sat at night talking to him about how home was growing and the many projects going on during the long summer days.

She listened eagerly wanting to see all those plans when they were finished. But she was willing to wait. Only a few more weeks and she would be home.

--

Auron paced in his loft. He had left her alone for the better part of two weeks now. What was it that had come over him? He stared out the window again as several couples lay in the shade of the trees outside. It was too hot for many of them to work. Not that he minded. They had been so busy up to this point. Rikku's attitude helped many of them to keep going. She was the bit of sunshine they all needed around the place. Maybe that was why he had fallen in love with her.

His fist pounded the frame as he scowled. What did he really know of love? And how could he really say he loved her when he refused to even willingly show his face? He was ashamed; that was what he told himself anyway. What right did he, a thirty-six year old man, have in loving a woman so young?

Rikku walked around the side of the mansion that he was standing at and looked up. He could see a pad in her hand as she did so. The object in her other hand tapped against her chin a moment before being used to write with. He watched as she looked up once more and paused, a look of confusion crossing her face.

His body froze. Had she seen him? He hoped not. He moved back into the shadows hidden behind curtains. Still she stood there staring up at the very spot he was. The confusion turned into a smile before she moved away.

He sighed. Perhaps he was not seen after all. He wanted so desperately to see her again. Even for a moment. He needed to touch her, to hold her close, just to feel her one last time before she left. But he also feared hurting her if he did so. She was like a delicate blossom. One who needed sun to bloom. He was the storm cloud, the one who brought darkness into life. He would not be the one to wilt her zeal for life.

The decision was made, making sure that no one was in the office, he sneaked down the stairs.

--

Lulu picked the note up early the next day. She closed her eyes and frowned. Inside the basket was also a sealed envelope that she were to give to Cid. Rikku would not be happy about this once she found out. But first things first. She had to give the other letter to her father.

Leaving the office, she searched the mansion for the bald man. She soon found him outside with his two children. Rikku was explaining all the projects she had completed and plans for more that she had found. She seemed to excited while she talked. She bounced on her toes as she pointed things out, or her hands would swing every which way as she talked.

Lulu's heart broke when she knew she would have to be the one the break the news to the family.

"Sir Cid, may I have a word with you?" She asked as soon as Rikku took another breath to keep explaining.

Cid glanced between his kids before following the dark clad woman some distance away. "So what's up?" He asked as his hands crossed his chest.

"I'm afraid I have a bit of news I must relay to you. Sir Auron has expressed that he wishes for you to take Rikku home now. He left this letter for you that explains all the details why." She handed over the white envelope.

Cid took it from her hand and ripped it open to read. He scowled within the first paragraph. "So that's the way it is, eh?" He folded the paper and tucked it into his pocket. "Can't say she will be too happy about this, but what can you do?" He laughed at the irony of it, this was the very reason he had shown up to begin with.

--

**Cid,**

**I am writing you now to inform you that it is time that you take your daughter home. The last time I wrote, it was to warn you of the feelings I thought I had felt for her. But now I realize I was wrong. I should never have allowed that to happen such as it did. I implore you to seek out Lulu and Wakka so that the three of you may work out an acceptable payment for her services around the estate. **

**I apologize for placing the two of you in such a situation in the first place. It was wrong, and I should have known that.**

**A. **


	10. Week 9

A/n: I know, I'm a few days late updating. First I got distracted. Then I lost track of where I was (again). But then a pm from Tari got me back into this. It's been so long since I even typed a chapter out. We had so much snow that I've been busy trying not to get cabin fever. Not sure how much we got exactly, but it's enough to make driving my car difficult. Well enough about me, time for chapter dedications! This chapter goes out to...Roguechere. Enjoy the fix.

Week 9

"What do you mean we have to leave this week? I can't do that. There is still so much I need to do."

Cid had caught up with Rikku in her room to discuss with her what the week was going to be. Since he had sent his crew away until he called them, they were not at the port of Macalania. It was going to be about four days before they returned as per his instructions.

Rikku obviously did not want to leave just yet. She had come to enjoy her time here, enough to call those she had been working with friends. It was the first time someone other then an Al Bhed called her that.

"In four days I expect you to be ready. You're lucky I even allowed you to stay this long. If I had my way, we would have been gone as soon as I arrived." Cid crossed his arms and stood firm. He was not going to give in this time. Plus the note Auron had left for him helped to encourage his thoughts. "I have spoken to Wakka, and this evening we are going to go over a suitable payment for your work."

"Payment? I thought I was here for you. Wasn't that the idea? Sir Auron helped you after the war, so you sent me as a thank you?"

Cid sighed before relaxing and sitting on the edge of her bed. "Rikku, it was not my idea to pay you. I am simply doing as instructed for once. It was Sir Auron's, so if you have a problem take it up with him."

"I just might have to do that then." She stated before lowering her head and clasping her hands behind her back. "Just one thing, why does he want me to leave so suddenly? Have I done something wrong?"

Cid looked everywhere but at her. He wanted to tell her the reason why, but was afraid of what would happen if he did so. He stood from the bed and moved to stare out the window. The sun was setting painting the sky many hues of orange and reds. Dinner would be served soon, not that he was hungry enough to eat any more.

"Vydran?" Rikku pleaded with him. When he refused to answer, she knew it meant something bad.

"You just let me worry about the reasons why, okay kiddo?" Without giving her a chance to speak he left her alone in her room.

--

Wakka and Lulu were gathered in the main office waiting for Cid's arrival. Dinner had ended half an hour ago, but they wanted to give some time for it to settle before discussing payments.

"So what do you think, Lu? Think this is it then?"

Lulu took a breath before answering his question. "I must say that I hope not. Rikku has made us all a little happier since she has been here. I know it's only been eight weeks, but I feel as I have known her for so much longer then that. It will be sad to watch her go."

"I agree, ya. Maybe I was too hard on her at first, but you're right. We all are going to miss her. Maybe she will be back, ya?"

"Perhaps. It will be up to Sir Cid if she does or not."

A knock on the door ended the conversation, and Lulu moved to answer it. "Right on time, Sir Cid."

He waved a hand in the air in a dismissive gesture. "Drop the 'Sir' thing. Makes me feel uneasy."

"As you say then. I assume you are ready to discuss payment?"

"Actually no, I'm not." Cid replied to her question.

"What do you mean? Sir Auron told us..." Wakka stood up from his chair in shock. Before he could finish his sentence though, Cid interrupted.

"Yeah, I know what Auron wanted done. But I don't think my daughter cares about that. Right now I'm sure she's still off hiding herself in her room. She wasn't too pleased when I told her the agenda for the week." He laughed, but there was no humor behind it. He stopped a moment later. "Tell your boss that we will be gone before the week is out. No payment required."

He turned to leave before Wakka reached out to stop him. "Whoa, hold on. Just one question, ya. Rikku will be able to come back, won't she? I mean, she was a hard worker and all."

Cid refused to turn as he answered. His held his gaze on the door as he replied. "I'm sorry son. But I don't think she will ever be back." With that said, he left.

Wakka and Lulu stared at the door before facing one another. They both shook their heads at the same time. Rikku would be missed.

--

Everything was falling into place. Cid and his children were gathering the supplies they would need for the trip home. Though Rikku was much quieter then normal. For the next two days she hardly said five words. With Rikku silent, it made the mansion seem that much more ominous. She was one person not meant to be quiet.

Yuna came up to her during mid-morning of the third day. She found Rikku outside leaning against the work shed as the sun beat down on her.

"Rikku, I have an idea of something I would like to do before you leave. Tidus and Wakka are going into town today. Lulu and I managed to convince them to try out for a blitz team. Would you like to come along and help us cheer them on?"

Rikku opened one eye acknowledging that she had heard Yuna. If she wasn't so depressed, Rikku might have smiled at the idea that the two men were finally going to try. Inwardly debating, after all she really did want to see them make it, Rikku nodded once.

Yuna grinned as she brought her hands together in front of her. "Great! I'll go let Lulu and the guys know." As her skirt fluttered by the movement of her legs, Yuna ran off.

Rikku closed her eyes once more. The sun almost her want to fall asleep. That almost happened until she felt the warmth of another body next to her. They didn't say anything, and she refused to be the first to speak. After a few tense moments of her wishing they would just leave if they had nothing to say, a quiet growl greeted her ears.

Rikku jumped as her eyes flew open to see Kimahri sitting next to her. "Kimahri, what are you doing here?"

"Kimahri came to talk with Rikku. Make you happy again."

Rikku slouched against the shed again. "That's not going to happen anytime soon. Vydran told me that I won't be coming back. I won't be able to see Yuna or Tidus again. Or see Lulu and Wakka and how their relationships are going. Or even you! I consider you a friend as well. How can I just leave all you guys behind like that?" Tears began running down her cheeks as she spoke until she fell sobbing into his open arms.

He stroked her back allowing her to cry. "Kimahri will be sad too. I will miss young friend." At his words, Rikku's sobs wracked her body even more. It was not often Kimahri talked, but his words held so much power and meaning when he did.

It took ten minutes, but she finally managed to stop crying. She pushed herself from his arms and used the back of her hand to wipe away all traces of her tears.

"Yuna will be back soon. Kimahri keep watch. Young Rikku should go get washed up."

With a nod, Rikku stood and ran inside. She went straight for her room. Once inside her bathroom, she splashed cool water on her face to reduce to red puffiness of her eyes. She wished she wore make-up. It would help to hide the last traces, but she supposed that it looked better then it did before. Rikku took one last glance into her mirror before heading into the main bedroom. She gasped when she saw a man dressed all in black standing in the middle of her floor.

"You came back! Where have you been?" She ran up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist as her head rested on his chest.

"I apologize. I should not have left you alone for so long like that. I have heard you will be leaving soon."

In response, Rikku pulled him closer to herself. She found herself unable to speak, so instead she nodded her head.

He gazed down at the small body pressing herself tighter against him. Using one hand he ran it through her hair several times. "I came to say good bye."

Rikku let go and backed away. "Yeah. I guess this will be it then. I know you're not really alive and all, but I think in my heart you have been the closest thing I had to a best friend. I'm glad I was able to see you before I go. It makes me happy." She blushed and lowered her head unable to look at him.

He stepped closer to her and used one hand to lift her chin. She had her eyes tightly clamped closed. "Open your eyes." He spoke softly. "Look at me."

Rikku slowly did so cracking one eye then the other. The black swirls made more predominant by her fierce blush. "No good?"

He chuckled softly. "Are you sure?" He whispered. Rikku didn't understand what he meant by the question. The blush faded from her cheeks as she stared at him confused. "You better go now, Yuna will be worried about you." His hand cupped her cheek silently begging her to stay with him even though he knew it was not possible.

Rikku nodded and took a step back. His hands were so warm. She wondered if his lips felt the same way. Without a second thought, she decided to find out. Throwing herself back at him, she grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled him down to her level. Caught by surprise, he opened his eyes wide in shock. Rikku pressed her lips against his. When she felt she had gotten enough, she let go. Girlishly she giggled and took a few steps back.

She bit her bottom lip before running from the room and meeting Yuna outside.

The man stood blinking for a few seconds. He couldn't believe she had just done that. Not that he didn't enjoy it himself. Two fingers touched his lips were she had just had hers.

"Auron, you need to do something to make her stay. You'll never forgive yourself if you let her leave now." Without saying anything else, he entered her closet and back to his loft.

--

Tidus had to do a double take when he saw Rikku exit the mansion. Last he had heard, she was depressed and walking around in a daze. The image of her skipping did not fit with the idea of a depressed woman. Neither did the huge grin on her face. He leaned over to tapped Yuna to get her attention.

"I thought you told me Rikku was upset?" He questioned.

"She was. That's why I invited her..." She trailed off as she turned in time for Rikku to bounce right up to them.

"Hey! We ready to go yet?" She greeted as she landed.

No one answered as they were all staring at her with expressions akin to surprise. Lulu was the first to gain control. "Um, Rikku?" The girl faced her with an inquisitive look. "Might I ask why you are so happy all of a sudden? Not that we don't enjoy seeing you this way." She added.

Rikku's smile returned as she winked. "I'm just excited about this trip. I can't wait to see Tidus and Wakka out in the pool. It's going to be so much fun!" She turned and nodded to Kimahri as he opened the door to the carriage for her to enter. "I call window seat!" She shouted from inside.

The four remaining people glanced to one another not sure what to make of this sudden change of emotions.

"Ah, I say we just go, ya. It takes too much energy to figure her out anyway." Wakka said before he entered as well.

"He's right. Let's just go and have a good time. I am eager to see if the boys can make it." Lulu agreed.

"Hey! I'm right here, you know." Tidus protested at both the fact Lulu called him a boy and that she didn't believe they could do it.

"We know dear." Yuna coddled him. She lightly kissed his cheek before encouraging him inside the carriage. "But we will be late if we don't leave now."

Kimahri waited until they were all comfortably seated before closing the door and sitting at the front of the carriage. Taking the reins in his paws, he urged the chocobos to move.

--

Rikku jumped back and forth between windows as she pointed out different sights as they caught her attention. The two couples humored her for a while all in silent agreement that this was better then the depression she had shown only the prior day.

However, after the forth time his toe got stepped on, Wakka had to speak up. "Rikku, will you pick a spot and stay there? If you don't settle down I'm going to tie you to the roof!"

Rikku let out an 'eep' before finding a seat and staying very still.

"Hey now. I didn't mean it like that, ya." Wakka held his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

Rikku laughed at him before regaining her composure. "I know you didn't. But you should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless."

Wakka turned to Lulu hoping she would defend him. "You did look rather silly." She said instead.

Wakka crossed his arms in mock anger as he huffed.

--

The guys were playing exceptionally well, and all three girls cheered loudly for them. Though truth be told, Rikku was cheering loudest. She had one hand on the railing in front of her as the other was thrown in the air every time one of them made a score.

"Rikku, maybe you better calm down. You're liable to fall over the edge." Yuna advised at one point after watching Rikku jumping and coming closer and closer.

"What, oh." Rikku giggled as both hands rested on the railing. That was quickly halted as she saw one of the opposing team members slam into Wakka. He was left doubled over in the pool. But the ref never called the penalty. She booed in response and shouted how unfair the ref was. Lulu and Yuna were spared more embarrassment though as the rest of the fans shouted just as loud as she did.

The bell sounded signaling that this round of try outs was over. They watched as the two men pulled themselves out of the water and shook the liquid from their clothing.

"Let's go down and meet them!" Rikku suggested.

"They will be meeting them up here, remember?" Lulu said. "If we move now, we risk losing our seats, and them."

"Oh, right." Rikku sat down as she scratched her cheek. "Then we will stay right here."

Yuna chuckled. "That may be a good idea."

They waited for several minutes in suppressed agony. Wakka and Tidus would have the news when they arrived. Finally they could see the tell-tale red and blond hair coming up the steps. Lulu and Yuna gasped in sympathy when they saw the dejected faces on the two men.

Yuna rushed over to try and make Tidus feel better. Lulu did the same, but at a much more normal pace.

"I'm so sorry." Yuna was saying as she wrapped her arms around the wannabe blitzer. "I really thought you would make it." She stepped back as she felt the body in front of her convulsing. Thinking he was crying, she looked up. His face was red, but not because of held back tears. "Tidus?"

He glanced over at Wakka to see him in the same situation. When his friend looked back, the both lost it. Loud laughter could be heard as they couldn't hide the truth no more.

"You should have seen your faces!" Wakka said through broken laughter. "We made it, both of us! We made the team!" His excitement died quickly as his body was wracked by a coughing fit. Lulu lovingly rubbed his back until they subsided. "Guess that guy hit me harder then I thought, ya?"

"You idiot!" She scolded. "Don't scare me like that again."

"Yes, ma'am." He answered before another smile overcome him. "But guess what. You will never believe it. Once the season starts, I'll be going home! I was signed by Besaid!" He appeared rather proud of himself.

"Wakka, you do realize they are the worst team in the league, right?" Lulu asked him quietly.

"I know dat. But it's still home."

"But what about your job with Sir Auron?" Rikku spoke up for the first time since they had arrived.

Everyone grew silent. No one had thought about that one. Each one glanced at the other hoping someone had an answer.

"Very well. I'll let him know tonight. We will worry about it if he has a problem." Lulu solved the problem.

"Oh, I'm so proud of you too." Yuna hugged Tidus once more. "Did you get signed yet too?"

Tidus rubbed the back of his neck as his face took on a slight pink hue. "Well." He trailed off.

Yuna stared at him full of sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize. I did make the team. I was signed by the Zanarkand Abes."

Rikku's eyes lit up. "The Abes? That's the best team in the league!"

"The man had talent." Wakka said. "You shoulda' seen the way he broke through the lines."

Rikku was the first to notice that although he made it on the best team, Tidus did not look happy. "What is it?" She asked him as she stepped closer.

He looked around at everyone as they all waited for the answer. "It's my dad. He's the coach for the Abes. I'll be playing for him."

--

Kimahri watched as an excited Rikku, a proud Wakka, content Lulu and Yuna, and solemn Tidus arrived back at the carriage for the ride home. He gave the blitzer a Ronso version of a sorry glance.

"Don't be too sad, Kimahri." Rikku said as she patted his arm. "He made the team, he just don't like which team it was." She explained to him.

"Kimahri happy for Tidus then. Pray Tidus may do well no matter where he is."

Rikku giggled as she agreed. "That's right!" She turned to Tidus and bent over as if talking to a little kid. "And don't you forget that." She stood up once more before laughing again.

"Ah, great. Just what we need. A giggly Rikku." Wakka complained. The smile on his face told her he wasn't serious.

"I heard that!" She yelled back as he had just hopped into the carriage.

--

Auron watched from his window as they arrived back at the estate. Rikku was the first to hop out of the carriage followed by Wakka who seemed to be nursing his foot. Lifting the glass slightly, he could make out snippets of the conversation.

"Man, Rikku, you're heavier then you look."

"I said I was sorry. Thought you forgave me. Besides, it's not like you're going to be on your feet much when you're in the sphere pool."

Lulu exited next and she suppressed a laugh as they play fought. "Don't worry. I'm sure your foot will be better in no time. She only stepped on it three times on the way home." She looped one arm into his as they entered the mansion helping him as he limped.

He left the window open enjoying the cool breeze that blew in. Tidus and Yuna were next. He noticed the boy did not seem pleased. Yuna was whispering words into his ear to cheer him up.

Tidus' hand formed a fist at his side, and Auron heard as he shouted. "But I'll be playing for my dad!" Yuna smiled as she shook her head and led him inside.

Auron froze. While the news of them making it on a team was not surprising, he was shocked to hear Jecht had signed his own son. He had thought the man didn't want his son to play. A trace of a smile crossed his features. Perhaps his friend was ready to be the father he should have been.

It was time to congratulate the two servants. He suspected that he would now be losing four members of his staff. With two playing blitzball, he was sure Lulu and Yuna would not be far behind them. Not that he minded. It was good to see them move on. They would finally be able to do what they love. Even if he did keep himself locked away from them all, Auron was not dumb. He knew many of the desires of his staff. The hows of that though, were a secret only he knew.

His mind drifted as he caught sight of the bald man walking outside enjoying the sun setting. Cid, Rikku's father, he had come to take her home. And while he himself had even gone so far as to ask him to take her, he was still having second thoughts. Her kiss earlier was the final straw.

The family would be leaving by afternoon the next day. That did not give him much time to think of a plan. He thought of presenting himself and asking her to stay, but he knew she still knew nothing about his feelings for her. Cid had made sure to keep that secret from her.

It had grown dark outside now, and Cid had gone back inside. His stomach growled signaling he was hungry. Moving away from the window, Auron searched through the small kitchenette he had. He knew food would be brought up to him in an hour, but he needed something to hold him over until that time.

He turned on a music sphere as he looked, making sure it was kept low. The sounds of piano drifting through the air as he remembered the name of the song playing; Suteki da Ne. His body relaxed as he entertained thoughts of trying to see Rikku one last time before morning.

--

And we end it there for now. I had to change a bit for the next 2-3 chapters. Next time will be a fight scene, but I wrote two versions of it. I'm still not sure which one I want to use, so I may just end up using both. (both?) Yes, I'll post one then the other a week later with the alternate version. I'll let you the readers decide which one you like more.


	11. Week 9 part two Week 10

Hope you all are ready. Included inside is my pathetic attempt at a fight scene. I never have been very good at these, but you can't get better if you don't try, right? So let me know how it went, ok? Just so you all know, the name of Auron's weapon is in fact called a Nodachi. I understand that in game it is called a katana, but that is actually incorrect usage of the term. He uses a heavy sword, that when I researched was called Nodachi. That is why I used that same name here.

This chapter dedication and the next go out to Jaymo once more. I know I did give her one in the past, but for taking the time and reading thse two chapters and giving me an honest critique, I give them to her. I wasn't really sure if I liked them and at the time my real beta was sick for three days. She was kinda out of it for a while. But here is the (slightly) changed version that I wrote. Thanks Jaymo!

--

Week 9/ part 2 and Week 10

Everyone turned in early that night eager for sleep. It had been a busy day for everyone as they rushed to make sure things were in order for the parting of Cid and his children. Aniki was the first to fall asleep as he knew he would be the one to do most of the carrying of luggage in the morning.

Rikku stayed up for a while. She didn't want to sleep just yet. If she did, that would mean morning would come that much sooner. By the time she decided she was unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she dragged herself up to her room and to bed. Not bothering to turn the light on as she entered, she did not see the figure in the middle of the floor. In her sleepy state, she bumped right into him.

He held her steady as she almost fell backwards. "Perhaps you should watch where you are walking." He suggested lightly.

Rikku gasped as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's you!" She exclaimed in a whisper. Everyone was sleeping, no need to wake them up. "I'm so glad I can see you one last time. We're leaving in the morning, you know."

"I know."

"I won't be coming back again."

"I know."

"I'll be going back to home where I'll have to find an Al Bhed man to marry."

"I know."

"What will you do after I am gone?" She asked. She understood that he only showed up once she arrived.

Auron pondered his answer before speaking. "I suppose I will disappear once more."

She tried to glare at him, but it was dark and she was sleepy. A yawn escaped.

"You better get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." He stated as he helped her slip into bed. She had just pulled the covers up when a noise from downstairs made her sit up.

"What was that?" She whispered almost in a panic. He stepped closer to the door determined to find out for himself. He knew for a fact that Rikku was the last to come to bed. No one else should be moving around. He had almost passed off the disturbance as nothing until he heard it again.

"Stay here. I'm going to go see."

It was too late though. Rikku was already out of bed and holding onto his hand. "I'm coming with you." She stated boldly. With him near by, she was not afraid. "Whatever is down there, I want to know as well."

He nodded once knowing it would be impossible to change her mind. "Stay behind me then." He warned as they made their way down the stairs.

They tip toed to the ball room where they could hear quiet talking. The front door was open allowing gusts of air inside.

"Hurry up will ya? We don't want to be caught by the Ronso."

"I'm trying, but this thing is heavier then it looks." The other man replied smartly.

"Yeah, I hear ya. That's what gold is like though. Not like the great Sir Aron will miss it. He never leaves this place anyway." They both laughed at the joke before the second guy gasped. He was just about to exit through the doorway when a man in black attire stood in his path.

"I suggest you put that back where you found it." He said in a no nonsense tone.

"Whatever buddy. Who are you to get in our way?" He mocked getting over the surprise of seeing someone there.

"The name..." He began before dropping the tone just a pitch, "is Auron."

Rikku gasped in shock. Sure she has suspected that once, weeks ago. But now she knew that this really was Sir Auron himself. Another thought hit her then, she had kissed him before she left for Macalania!

She tried to take a step back as everything crashed in at once. Since she was still holding his hand, she was stopped after two steps. Auron turned as he felt her pull. His hand gripped hers tighter mistaking her to be scared.

"Auron, huh?" The first man spoke up. His face was full of doubt. "How can we know for sure? No one's seen the man in almost ten years. For all we know, you could be that fool Wakka." He snorted as he laughed.

"Rikku, get down and don't move." Auron told her as he let go of her hand. He rushed forward with a raised fist prepared to strike. The intruder dodged just as Auron expected he would. Auron turned in time before crashing into the wall.

The intruder laughed at the supposed failed attempt at stopping him. The laughter died as Auron reached above his head and pulled the Nodachi from the wall. It was the same weapon he had used to defend Braska years ago. The man gulped in fear as he could tell Auron still knew how to handle the over sized weapon.

"I do not take kindly to strangers inside my home." Auron warned in a low tone. The sword rested horizontally to the floor while on his shoulder. It was quickly lowered and used on the man before he had a chance to react. The broad side of the weapon hit him painfully on the side.

Seeing his comrade in trouble, the other man dropped the item in his hand and ran at Auron in a blind rage. Again Auron spun avoiding the attack and smacked his attacker with the hilt of the sword as he rushed past. Now unconscious, Auron only had one enemy to worry about. He spun and faced him ready for another round. With a loud yell, the man threw random kicks and punches trying to land something on the well versed fighter.

Rikku saw her chance to escape and find help, but she was stopped as she felt something wrapped around her ankle. She rotated her head to see the other man was now awake. Auron's hit had not knocked him out for long. She grunted as she used her other foot to try and kick him off.

Auron heard her grunt and dodged another attack to run to her side. He stopped short as the second man had pulled himself to his feet...while holding Rikku in front of him. "Make one move and she dies." Slowly he reached into his pocket with his right hand and withdrew a short dagger. It was brought up and held against her throat.

Auron stared him down silently daring him to use the weapon in his hand. "You do one thing to hurt her, and I will personally see to your death."

"I don't think so. You may be good with a sword, but you have nothing on us when we have the girl as hostage." The first man approached where the trio stood. "Good thinking there. You hold her while I gather the goods. If he makes one move, slit her throat." He ordered before reaching out and grabbing the Nodachi from Auron's grip.

In reaction Auron jumped away, but the man was expecting it. He chuckled as he jumped at the same time and freed the weapon from its owner. He smirked as he inspected the sword. "You know, this might fetch a nice price. The sword of the great Sir Auron."

Auron seethed inside as his eyes shifted from person to person in the large room. Rikku had a single tear rolling down her cheek, the only sign of her fear. The other two were too confident of their positions. He would have to stop them before they decided to go ahead and kill them to avoid witnesses. Using one booted foot, he moved faster then anyone could see and kicked the man who took his weapon from him. The man doubled over in pain and dropped to the floor. Auron then turned on the one holding Rikku with anger filling his eyes. He reached down and grabbed the hilt of his sword and spun fast enough to bring the steel across the man's side.

Howling in pain, he let go of Rikku. She quickly ran for safety, but stayed to see what would happen next. She watched as Auron brought the sword over his head and slashed again. The man fell and dropped his dagger as it slid over the floor. Now recovered from the booted kick, the first intruder picked up the dagger when Auron was not looking. He stood and held it over his head swinging wildly. Auron turned at the sound of his yell; just in time to feel cold metal connect with the right side of his face.

Blood blinded the right eye and went flying as Auron ignored the pain and attacked back. Unable to yet compensate for the loss of vision, Auron himself swung just as wild as his opponent. Several times the clash of metals could be heard echoing. Rikku dropped to the floor silently praying that Auron would make it out of this the winner. He was starting to get weary though, she could tell. He would not be able to last much longer if he could not get a decent attack in soon.

Her eyes darted around the room searching for something that would help him. They rested on a spiked glove displayed by a suit of armor. Without even a second thought, she ran over and slipped it over her wrist. When she knew it was on right, she nodded her head once before joining the fray. Her quickness was the only asset she had as she ran in and punched the man in the back with everything she had in her.

The man's eyes opened wide as he felt the skin being punctured by the new weapon. Auron stopped his onslaught when he saw the bug eyed man. He stumbled back a few steps before seeing who it was that did him in. A gargled gasp left his lips before he fell to the ground dead.

Seeing that the threat was now over, the adrenaline rush left Auron and he too fell to the floor. He hand let go of the sword to clutch at his face, blood still pouring from the open wound. His world started to grow dim and he tried to make out the shape of Rikku above him.

"No, you have to stay awake! I'm not going to let you die. Not here, not now!" She was pleading and crying for him.

"Rikku, thank you...but I.." He tried to wheeze out.

"Shh. Save your strength." She was running her hand over the bloodied side of his face trying to clear enough of it away to see the damage done. His breath came in short rasps before going shallow. Rikku knew that he had lost conciseness. She screamed as loud as she was able before throwing her head into his chest.

--

Six people upstairs heard the scream and came running. Tidus was the first to reach the origin of the scream. He stopped just inside the door and almost fell when another body collided with his own.

"What's going on?" Wakka asked as he tried to see around the blond in front of him.

Aniki was the next to enter and slid to his sister's side as he recognized the blond locks on her head. "Cecdran, what happened?" He asked trying to pull her away from the body she had attached herself firmly to.

Rikku could only cry harder and give him broken snippets of what happened.

"What is all the fuss here?" Cid was the next to enter. He gazed around at all the blood and paused. "By Bahamut's tail! It looks like a freaking war zone! Aniki, get your sister out of here." He turned to see Lulu and Yuna clutching at their boyfriends nauseous by the sight in front of them. "For goodness sakes, get them out of here!" He yelled at the two men who rushed to comply.

Aniki had his arms wrapped around Rikku's waist trying to get her to move back. He was having little luck as she still had the claw equipped and would swing at his head as he tried. Cid sighed as he stepped closer and grabbed her wrist as she swung once more.

"Enough of this foolishness! He pulled her to her feet and removed the claw. "Now, take her to her room and get her calmed down!"

Aniki quickly complied and literally picked Rikku up and carried her from the room. Now able to concentrate, Cid knelt down next to the man Rikku was trying to protect. He immediately recognized him as the same man who had been in her room the night of the storm. He let out a breath he did not realize that he was holding back.

"So I see you again. Whoever you are stranger, we need to get you some medical help. Come on, up we go." Cid struggled slightly as he attempted to lift Auron onto his shoulder. He ignored the other two men knowing it was no use since they were already dead. Kimahri stood in the main foyer as he reached it.

Without saying a word, Kimahri took the body and carried him outside where Clasko was waiting. Someone must have woken him up and told him to get a chocobo ready. As Kimahri settled Auron, Cid walked over to talk to Clasko. "You know how to control these things, son?"

"You bet I do! The chocobos and I have our own way of communicating together."

"For his sake, I hope you do. Now, you need to rush him into Bevelle. There will be a hospital there that can heal him better then Macalania."

"Bevelle, sir? That's at least a four hour trip." Clasko tried to protest. Surely Macalania could help him.

"Then I guess you better hurry. This man is already on the verge of death, don't let that happen."

Clasko saluted before climbing up to the front of the waiting carriage. He was just about to move off when a female shout halted him. Rikku was running out of the mansion yelling for them to wait. Her brother was several steps behind her attempting to catch her, but not quite fast enough.

"I'm coming with you!"

Cid sighed and rubbed his head. "Foolish girl." He muttered under his breath. "What are you trying to prove? If he doesn't go now, he's going to die."

"I refuse to let him be alone. I'm going with him." Rikku answered determined. Before anyone could stop her, she hopped inside. Kimahri shook his head as he faced Cid.

"Kimahri go too. Kimahri look after Rikku." He then pulled himself up next to Clasko. "Go."

Getting the hint, Clasko urged the animals on. There was no more time to waste.

Cid watched as the dust of the road hide them from view before meeting Aniki and heading back inside.

--

Inside the passenger area of the carriage, Rikku held the rough hand of her friend. She would stay with him no matter what. Blood still covered her night clothes as she had not taken the time to change. She noticed that the gash going down his face was still uncovered and bleeding. Anger bubbled under her calm surface as she couldn't believe that no one thought to cover it.

She ripped a piece of the curtain and held it to the wound. Even if they did manage to save his eye, she knew he would still bare a scar for the rest of his life. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of him baring that because he was protecting her. He hand tightened around his as she waited for them to reach Bevelle.

--

Cid took control during the four day absence of Auron. He now knew without a doubt that the man he sent to Bevelle was in fact, Sir Auron himself. He had yet to say anything to the rest of the household fearing they would start an uproar if they found out. And they were wise enough to know not to ask. The only problem he had was explaining why Sir Auron no longer left them instructions each day.

Macalania police force arrived the first day after he had sent Tidus into the town to let them know what happened during the night. He could only assume that the two men laying on the floor inside the ballroom were thieves. No one had ever seen them on the estate which is what led him to that conclusion. No charges were made as they felt it was a matter of self preservation. Whoever killed them (and Cid had no doubt had his suspicions) did so not out of a malicious intent.

Clasko had returned the second day giving the report that Rikku and Kimahri were going to stay in the city until he would return later to bring them home. Not that Cid was worried, but he thought a lot about what was going to happen when the small group returned. He was thankful that the two young couples had been so distracted by the amount of blood in the ball room that they had not seen the man Rikku was crying over. He supposed he would let his old friend do the explaining at that point.

The third day, most of the staff was walking around in a daze. He could hear a few of them mourn over the absence of Rikku and how they wished she would return soon. She really helped to keep the spirits of most of them up. By noon, Cid was started to second guess his choice to take her home. It seemed as no one had a reason to really work anymore. Auron was MIA (though he knew where he really was). Rikku was out of town, and Kimahri, while silent, helped everyone feel more secure in the large mansion.

The forth day brought about excitement, but not until late evening. Yuna had spotted a carriage coming down the road.

--

Rikku refused to leave his side except to give the medical staff a chance to work. She was forced to wait outside his room with Kimahri. Her knuckles were white from clutching his paw tight in worry.

Kimahri did not mind though. He understood the need she had for some support. If it required the bones in his paw to break, then so be it. But she was not strong enough for him to worry about that problem.

Six hours of waiting and wondering were over when the head of the staff came out to see them. Rikku jumped from her seat forgetting Kimahri's paw as she eagerly listened to what was explained.

"You did not tell us we were working on Sir Auron. If we had known that, we could have called in his personal doctor." The man began. "As it is, while we managed to save his life, he will have a scar over the right side of his face. His right eye is longer operational, the skin grafted itself closed over it. If only you had made it one hour earlier we could have saved it as well."

"It doesn't matter." Rikku began showing a maturity far beyond her years. "All that matters to me is that he's alive. Is it possible to see him yet?"

The doctor chuckled now relieved of the burden of explaining the operation. "Yes, I believe so. Be warned though, we had to bandage his eyes for now. So he will not be able to see you. We should be able to remove them before he returns home though."

That was all Rikku heard as she ran from the waiting area and to his room. Kimahri moved a bit slower, but followed as well. When he reached the room, he saw Rikku sitting on the edge of the bed with her upper body covering Auron's.

"We were so worried about you. I was so sure that you were going to die." She was whispering to his sleeping form. Tears ran down her cheeks again, but this time they were tears of joy. She gasped as one hand was felt running through her hair.

"Rikku," He rasped.

"I'm here. I'm right here." She answered. Rikku lifted her head to look directly at him. She could barely make out the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Thank you. Kimahri is here as well?" He asked if only to allow the Ronso to know he was aware of his presence.

"Yes, he's here too. We both are here for you." She raised one hand and set it against his cheek. "They say you're going to be alright." She informed him.

He nodded once signaling that he had at least heard her. He then grunted in pain when he felt her fist collide with his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to go and pretend to be something you weren't?" She scolded him. Her fingers then traced along what would soon to be a scar half hidden under white bandages. "This may not have happened if only you said something."

"Rikku, I dared not say anything. I deserve this as punishment for my failures." His own hand reached out to find her face. Rikku grabbed it and guided it to her cheek. "Tears." He noted as he felt the wet skin under his hand. "Why do you cry for me? I am nothing more then a man wanting to pretend to be alive. My life ended years ago when I failed to protect my best friend."

"That's not true!" Rikku protested. "You have a life, albeit a very boring one. But that's because you chose that life. Now here is your chance to start over, to begin a _real life_."

Auron paused for a moment. What she said was true. Here was his chance to try again, to make a difference. His lips pulled back into a real smile before he felt something warm crash into them. Instinctively he knew it could only be Rikku. Unable to see what was going on, it enhanced the feeling of her lips on his. He dove headfirst into her.

--

The bandages had in fact been removed before being released from the hospital, but with the damage done, Auron was unable to yet handle the bright sun shining down. Kimahri had gone out after breakfast and returned later with a pair of dark shades in hand.

Auron was thankful for the offer, and quickly slipped them on. He agreed with Rikku as she held a mirror in front of him so he could see for himself. "They look good on you." She complemented before setting down the mirror.

"Thank you, Rikku. Now if we are ready, I suggest we leave. I am eager to rest at home."

Rikku grinned as she grabbed his hand and led him outside. Kimahri had already left and was waiting outside with Clasko as the man had come back to take them home.

Clasko watched with wide eyes as Auron exited the building. He jumped down from his perch right away. "Sir Auron." He greeted with hardly contained enthusiasm. "This is an honor sir. I never thought I would ever get to meet you for real. I mean I love working for you and everything, but this is even better then anything I could have ever hoped for. I've seen the pictures of you from before the war, so I knew it was you when I brought you here. But I never expected anything like this!" He spoke in a rush attempting not to stumble over his words.

Auron stood in place and stared at the man through the shades. "I suppose I should thank you then." He said stoically.

"Don't mention it, sir." Clasko stood in place staring at the legend.

Auron waited patiently until it was obvious he was not going to move without prompting. "If you don't mind, I would like to return home before night falls."

As if that were the magic words, Clasko jumped to obey. "Oh, yes sir. Right away sir. Be careful with your step sir, you too Miss Rikku." He added after finally seeing the small blond on his arm. He closed the door once all three of them were seated, and grabbed the reigns for the ride home.

--


	12. Week 9 Alternate fight

Okay, the alternate chapter I promised. Not much has changed apart from the fight scene. I was feeling generous (and sick). So I felt like posting this for you all to read. There is another note for you all at the end so make sure you read that as well. Well without further adu...

* * *

Week 9.2 alternate version

Everyone turned in early that night eager for sleep. It had been a busy day for everyone as they rushed to make sure things were in order for the parting of Cid and his children. Aniki was the first to fall asleep as he knew he would be the one to do most of the carrying of luggage in the morning.

Rikku stayed up for a while. She didn't want to sleep just yet. If she did, that would mean morning would come that much sooner. By the time she decided she was unable to keep her eyes open any longer, she dragged herself up to her room and to bed. Not bothering to turn the light on as she entered, she did not see the figure in the middle of the floor. In her sleepy state, she bumped right into him.

He held her steady as she almost fell backwards. "Perhaps you should watch where you are walking." He suggested lightly.

Rikku gasped as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's you!" She exclaimed in a whisper. Everyone was sleeping, no need to wake them up. "I'm so glad I can see you one last time. We're leaving in the morning, you know."

"I know."

"I won't be coming back again."

"I know."

"I'll be going back to home where I'll have to find an Al Bhed man to marry."

"I know."

She tried to glare at him, but it was dark and she was sleepy. A yawn escaped.

"You better get to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." He stated as he helped her slip into bed. He smiled in the dark as she pulled the covers up to her chin. Just as he heard her breathing become softer signaling that she was about asleep, he made his escape.

It was halted though by the sound of something being opened downstairs. He looked over to where Rikku was, hoping she had not heard it as well. Unfortunately she had. Rikku was now sitting up in bed listening. Another sound came from downstairs and she jumped from her bed not even seeing him by the closet. She left her door hanging open as she ran down to see what it was.

With a sigh, he followed her. She was going to need his help.

--

Rikku quickly found out how foolish it was to come down here alone. Two men were sneaking around inside the ballroom trying to carry out pieces of the displays from the walls. Looking at them made her feel small in comparison. But even given his size, one man stumbled and almost dropped the item in his hand.

"Be careful with that, will ya! We don't need that Ronso down here!" The other scolded him in a hiss.

"You think I don't know that?" The second snapped back. He turned around ready to take the painting in his hand outside when he locked eyes with Rikku. "Hey, Kayo, we have company."

The man addressed as Kayo stood from his spot and glanced to see what was up. Rikku gulped as he began moving closer. She hid her fear, and slid into a defensive stance.

"I can't let you leave." She said in warning. Not that she could fight them, but they didn't know that.

Kayo stepped even closer ready to see just what this girl could do. "I'm afraid you're wrong, girlie. Shouldn't little girls like you be in bed now?" He teased her. Rikku took a step back only once she saw him reach for a dagger hanging from his side. He grinned and laughed slightly at her discomfort. "Not so hot now, are we?"

He came closer and began swinging the dagger through the air as Rikku dodged the sharp edge. She could see the other intruder laughing at her over her attacker's shoulder. "We should play with her a little. It's been a while since I've been with a woman." Rikku saw as he licked his lips suggestively.

Having been distracted by the man's comment, Rikku forgot to dodge the last swipe from the dagger. She dropped to the floor in pain as she clutched her right forearm.

Now seeing her at a disadvantage, Kayo raised the weapon in his hand over his head. His friend had a good idea, but unless they wanted to drag her out kicking and screaming, she would have to be weakened. He brought the hilt of the dagger down to do just that when he felt a pressure around his wrist.

Rikku huddled on the floor ready for the attack. When it never came she lifted her head to see a man in black standing in front of her. He turned his head slightly to look at her. "Rikku, are you alright?"

She stuttered a bit before finding her voice. "Y-yes, I think so."

"Who do you think you are? Let go of me!" His captive hissed as he tried to wrench his hand from his grip.

"The name.." He began before dropping the pitch just a bit, "is Auron."

Everyone seemed to freeze as the name was spoken. Could this be the legendary man that protected Lord Braska almost ten years ago? Rikku stood from the floor her injury now nothing more then a forgotten memory. She reached one hand out and touched his back.

"Sir Auron?" She questioned still not able to believe this was the man she had been working for in the last eight weeks.

Mentally Auron cringed at her voice. She sounded so hurt...so _betrayed._ And it was because of him, and his secrets that he wanted to keep buried. The hand he had been holding onto broke free by his lack of attention.

Kayo smirked as he brought the dagger down at Auron. Auron dodged in time so it only narrowly missed his arm. "Rikku, run!" He shouted back as he spun once more.

Rikku turned on her heel to do just as he said but was stopped when a strong set of arms wrapped themselves around her, pinning her arms to her sides. She tried to struggle, but it only caused him to squeeze tighter forcing the air from her lungs. "Just you relax babe. Kayo will make short work of your friend then we can all play." He whispered into her ear.

Rikku watched as Auron spun once before ending up next to the wall. Kayo grinned like the Cheshire cat as he moved in. But Auron was ready, he had planned to be here since the fight began. He reached one hand over his head and pulled his Nodachi from the wall display. He set the sword over his shoulder horizontal to the floor.

Quickly he glanced around the room taking into consideration where everyone was. "Rikku, legs now!" He hoped she would get the message in time because he could not stop the arc of his weapon once it began. He brought it from his shoulder and swung it in a semi-circle parallel to the floor. Rikku must have understood, because she pulled her legs close to her body just in time as the flat side of the sword hit her captive's legs making him fall back and release her at the same time.

Kayo paused in his steps as he noted Auron could still use the Nodachi. His dagger paled in size to the large weapon Sir Auron held, but that was not going to stop him yet. While it took Auron time to plan and swing his weapon, Kayo could rush in and make several swipes before moving from his reach.

Rikku tried to crawl away to seek help, but something was wrapped around her ankle. She turned her head to see what it was. The man who was holding her was gripping it tightly. With a scowl, she used her other foot to kick him off. He let her go as he nursed his hand.

Kayo was busy in his own battle, but managed to see Rikku as she ran for the doors. He leaped away from his fight and stood in front of her blocking her way. Unable to stop so quickly, Rikku fell forward as her momentum pulled her down. "Not so fast there, girl." He squatted in front of her and picked her up by the front of her top. He looked up and smirked at Auron as he pulled her close. The dagger pressed against her throat. "Go ahead, attack me now. You do, and she dies with me. Simple as that."

Auron balanced the Nodachi on his shoulder as he thought through his next plan. He couldn't do what he did last time. It would have negative consequences. His gaze shifted over to the other intruder who was standing, but only by hanging onto a suit of armor. So he would have little resistance from that one. But his main focus was on the man in front of him.

He brought his sword from his shoulder and held it out before dropping it to the floor. It landed with a quick crashing sound. He caught Rikku's eyes as she looked up from the ground where his sword lay to him. Her face was an expression of disbelief. _He had just given up on her._ One solitary tear ran down her cheek as she closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable now.

Kayo laughed as he watched the despair cross Auron's face. He jerked Rikku closer to himself as he backed to the doors. "Wen take care of our friend. When you are done, we can finish up and go."

Pulling himself away from his support Wen managed to stumble up to the sword on the floor. He smirked as he reached down to attempt to lift it. He grunted as he found he was unable to. This time it was Auron's turn to smirk as he reached down and grabbed the hilt and easily lifted it with one hand.

"Some can't wait to die." He announced as he brought the blade across Wen's midsection. He was now bleeding from left shoulder to right hip. "Now for you." He announced as he took a step closer to Rikku and Kayo.

In his shock, Kayo had loosened his grip on Rikku and she used this to her advantage. Her elbow was thrust into his ribs making him release her. She ran into Auron's open arm.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, soft enough for only her to hear.

"I'm fine. Just scared." She replied as she buried her head into his chest. They held one another for several quiet moments before they heard a scraping noise behind them.

Kayo was standing, the dagger clutched so tightly in his hand that his knuckles turned white. His chest rose and fell as he stared at them full of anger. "No one makes a fool out of me and lives." The dagger was raised over his head and he ran for them.

Auron had just enough time to shove Rikku behind him to protect her when the smaller weapon met flesh. Pain ran though his body. More pain then he had ever felt in his life. It was quickly joined by a warm feeling running down the right side of his face. One hand reached up to feel what happened. It came back down red. Blood, Kayo had scored a direct hit to the side of his face impairing the use of his eye. He could just make out Rikku's scream to watch out. He dodge rolled to the side in time. Blood splattered on the floor as he moved.

Rikku backed away from it all. There was so much blood around her. Wen lay on the floor in his own puddle and Auron was splashing it around with the more he moved and fought. Soon she found herself unable to get away any farther. A wall blocked her path. She glanced up to see several weapons on display above her head. A spear, staff (must have been Lord Braska's she told herself) and a claw. A weapon she knew she could use! She reached up and yanked it from the wall and slipped it over her fist. Auron was becoming weak, she had to move quickly before he lost.

With the determination known of the Ronso, she ran in to attack. Kayo never saw it coming, he was so concerned about defeating Auron. He was preparing for the last strike when he felt the barbs of something puncture the flesh on his back. He found himself unable to even draw a breath. The dagger fell to the floor in a loud clatter. He turned his body pulling it away from whatever was impaling him. He wanted to see just who it was that managed to kill him. Rikku stood there, claw on her hand, glaring at him.

His breath hitched and eyes rolled back into his head as he fell. Rikku ignored him as she slid next to where Auron was already on the floor. "Auron? Auron!" She shouted trying to get him to focus on her.

Auron tried to make out the dim shape of Rikku above him. The adrenaline had left him bleeding and broken.

"No, you have to stay awake! I'm not going to let you die. Not here, not now!" She was pleading and crying for him.

"Rikku, thank you...but I.." He tried to wheeze out.

"Shh. Save your strength." She was running her hand over the bloodied side of his face trying to clear enough of it away to see the damage done. His breath came in short rasps before going shallow. Rikku knew that he had lost conciseness (a/n: spell check couldn't help me with this one.). She screamed as loud as she was able before throwing her head into his chest.

--

Six people upstairs heard the scream and came running. Tidus was the first to reach the origin of the scream. He stopped just inside the door and almost fell when another body collided with his own.

"What's going on?" Wakka asked as he tried to see around the blond in front of him.

Aniki was the next to enter and slid to his sister's side as he recognized the blond locks on her head. "Cecdran, what happened?" He asked trying to pull her away from the body she had attached herself firmly to.

Rikku could only cry harder and give him broken snippets of what happened.

"What is all the fuss here?" Cid was the next to enter. He gazed around at all the blood and paused. "By Bahamut's tail! It looks like a freaking war zone! Aniki, get your sister out of here." He turned to see Lulu and Yuna clutching at their boyfriends nauseous by the sight in front of them. "For goodness sakes, get them out of here as well!" He yelled at the two men who rushed to comply.

Aniki had his arms wrapped around Rikku's waist trying to get her to move back. He was having little luck as she still had the claw equipped and would swing at his head as he tried. Cid sighed as he stepped closer and grabbed her wrist as she swung once more.

"Enough of this foolishness!" He pulled her to her feet and removed the claw. "Now, take her to her room and get her calmed down!"

Aniki quickly complied and literally picked Rikku up and carried her from the room. Now able to concentrate, Cid knelt down next to the man Rikku was trying to protect. He immediately recognized him as the same man who had been in her room the night of the storm. He let out a breath he did not realize that he was holding back.

"So I see you again. Whoever you are stranger, we need to get you some medical help. Come on, up we go." Cid struggled slightly as he attempted to lift Auron onto his shoulder. He ignored the other two men knowing it was no use since they were already dead. Kimahri stood in the main foyer as he reached it.

Without saying a word, Kimahri took the body and carried him outside where Clasko was waiting. Someone must have woken him up and told him to get a chocobo ready. As Kimahri settled Auron, Cid walked over to talk to Clasko. "You know how to control these things, son?"

"You bet I do! The chocobos and I have our own way of communicating together."

"For his sake, I hope you do. Now, you need to rush him into Bevelle. There will be a hospital there that can heal him better then Macalania."

"Bevelle, sir? That's at least a four hour trip." Clasko tried to protest. Surely Macalania could help him.

"Then I guess you better hurry. This man is already on the verge of death, don't let that happen."

Clasko saluted before climbing up to the front of the waiting carriage. He was just about to move off when a female shout halted him. Rikku was running out of the mansion yelling for them to wait. Her brother was several steps behind her attempting to catch her, but not quite fast enough.

"I'm coming with you!"

Cid sighed and rubbed his head. "Foolish girl." He muttered under his breath. "What are you trying to prove? If he doesn't go now, he's going to die."

"I refuse to let him be alone. I'm going with him." Rikku answered determined. Before anyone could stop her, she hopped inside. Kimahri shook his head as he faced Cid.

"Kimahri go too. Kimahri look after Rikku." He then pulled himself up next to Clasko. "Go."

Getting the hint, Clasko urged the animals on. There was no more time to waste.

Cid watched as the dust of the road hide them from view before meeting Aniki and heading back inside.

--

Inside the passenger area of the carriage, Rikku held the rough hand of her friend. She would stay with him no matter what. Blood still covered her night clothes as she had not taken the time to change. She noticed that the gash going down his face was still uncovered and bleeding. Anger bubbled under her calm surface as she couldn't believe that no one thought to cover it.

She ripped a piece of the curtain and held it to the wound. Even if they did manage to save his eye, she knew he would still bare a scar for the rest of his life. Tears ran down her cheeks at the thought of him baring that because he was protecting her. He hand tightened around his as she waited for them to reach Bevelle.

--

Cid took control during the four day absence of Auron. He now knew without a doubt that the man he sent to Bevelle was in fact, Sir Auron himself. He had yet to say anything to the rest of the household fearing they would start an uproar if they found out. And they were wise enough not to ask. The only problem he had was explaining why Sir Auron no longer left them instructions for each day.

Macalania police force arrived the first day after he had sent Tidus into the town to let them know what happened during the night. He could only assume that the two men laying on the floor inside the ballroom were thieves. No one had ever seen them on the estate which is what led him to that conclusion. No charges were made as they felt it was a matter of self preservation. Whoever killed them (and Cid had no doubt had his suspicions) did so not out of a malicious intent.

Clasko had returned the second day giving the report that Rikku and Kimahri were going to stay in the city until he would return later to bring them home. Not that Cid was worried, but he thought a lot about what was going to happen when the small group returned. He was thankful that the two young couples had been so distracted by the amount of blood in the ball room that they had not seen the man Rikku was crying over. He supposed he would let his old friend do the explaining when the time came.

The third day, most of the staff was walking around in a daze. He could hear a few of them mourn over the absence of Rikku and how they wished she would return soon. She really helped to keep the spirits of most of them up. By noon, Cid was started to second guess his choice to take her home. It seemed as no one had a reason to really work anymore. Auron was MIA (though he knew where he really was). Rikku was out of town, and Kimahri, while silent, helped everyone feel more secure in the large mansion.

The forth day brought about excitement, but not until late evening. Yuna had spotted a carriage coming down the road.

--

Rikku refused to leave his side except to give the medical staff a chance to work. She was forced to wait outside his room with Kimahri. Her knuckles were white from clutching his paw tight in worry.

Kimahri did not mind though. He understood the need she had for support. If it required the bones in his paw to break, then so be it. But she was not strong enough for him to worry about that problem.

Six hours of waiting and wondering were over when the head of the staff came out to see them. Rikku jumped from her seat forgetting Kimahri's paw as she eagerly listened to what was explained.

"You did not tell us we were working on Sir Auron. If we had known that, we could have called in his personal doctor." The man began. "As it is, while we managed to save his life, he will have a scar over the right side of his face. His right eye is longer operational, the skin grafted itself closed over it. If only you had made it one hour earlier we could have saved it as well."

"It doesn't matter." Rikku began showing a maturity far beyond her years. "All that matters to me is that he's alive. Is it possible to see him yet?"

The doctor chuckled now relieved of the burden of explaining the operation. "Yes, I believe so. Be warned though, we had to bandage his eyes for now. So he will not be able to see you. We should be able to remove them before he returns home though."

That was all Rikku heard as she ran from the waiting area and to his room. Kimahri moved a bit slower, but followed as well. When he reached the room, he saw Rikku sitting on the edge of the bed with her upper body covering Auron's.

"We were so worried about you. I was so sure that you were going to die." She was whispering to his sleeping form. Tears ran down her cheeks again, but this time they were tears of joy. She gasped as one hand was felt running through her hair.

"Rikku?" He rasped.

"I'm here. I'm right here." She answered. Rikku lifted her head to look directly at him. She could barely make out the ghost of a smile on his face.

"Thank you. Kimahri is here as well?" He asked if only to allow the Ronso to know he was aware of his presence.

"Yes, he's here too. We both are here for you." She raised one hand and set it against his cheek. "They say you're going to be alright." She informed him.

He nodded once signaling that he had at least heard her. He then grunted in pain when he felt her fist collide with his chest.

"Why didn't you tell me? Why did you have to go and pretend to be something you weren't?" She scolded him. Her fingers then traced along what would soon to be a scar half hidden under white bandages. "This may not have happened if only you said something."

"Rikku, I dared not say anything. I deserve this as punishment for my failures." His own hand reached out to find her face. Rikku grabbed it and guided it to her cheek. "Tears." He noted as he felt the wet skin under his hand. "Why do you cry for me? I am nothing more then a man wanting to pretend to be alive. My life ended years ago when I failed to protect my best friend."

"That's not true!" Rikku protested. "You have a life, albeit a very boring one. But that's because you chose that life. Now here is your chance to start over, to begin a _real life_."

Auron paused for a moment. What she said was true. Here was his chance to try again, to make a difference. His lips pulled back into a real smile before he felt something warm crash into them. Instinctively he knew it could only be Rikku. Unable to see what was going on, it enhanced the feeling of her lips on his. He dove headfirst into her.

--

The bandages had in fact been removed before being released from the hospital, but between the damage done and the surgery, Auron was unable to yet handle the bright sun shining down. Kimahri had gone out after breakfast and returned later with a pair of dark shades in hand.

Auron was thankful for the offer, and quickly slipped them on. He agreed with Rikku as she held a mirror in front of him so he could see for himself. "They look good on you." She complemented before setting down the mirror.

"Thank you, Rikku. Now if we are ready, I suggest we leave. I am eager to rest at home."

Rikku grinned as she grabbed his hand and led him outside. Kimahri had already left and was waiting outside with Clasko as the man had come back to take them home.

Clasko watched with wide eyes as Auron exited the building. He jumped down from his perch right away. "Sir Auron." He greeted with hardly contained enthusiasm. "This is an honor sir. I never thought I would ever get to meet you for real. I mean I love working for you and everything, but this is even better then anything I could have ever hoped for. I've seen pictures of you from before the war, and I knew that it was you that I brought here four days ago, but this..this is amazing." He spoke in a rush attempting not to stumble over his words.

Auron stood in place and stared at the man through the shades. "I suppose I should thank you then." He said stoically.

"Don't mention it, sir." Clasko stood in place staring at the legend.

Auron waited patiently until it was obvious he was not going to move without prompting. "If you don't mind, I would like to return home before night falls."

As if that were the magic words, Clasko jumped to obey. "Oh, yes sir. Right away sir. Be careful with your step sir, you too Miss Rikku." He added after finally seeing the small blond on his arm. He closed the door once all three of them were seated, and grabbed the reigns for the ride home.

--

So that was the alternate version. I know they both end up the same way, but it's a matter of how they got there. I just wasn't sure which one I liked better. So you get both. And whatever one you like, you can pretend that's how it goes.

As a side note, I'm going to try and get one more chapter up for March. After that don't expect to more from me until _after_ April 22. I am going to Anime Boston!!!! I'm making my dress, I'll be Lulu and I'm going to take part in the Masquerade. I am so excited too. Perhaps when I come home I'll tell you all about it.


	13. Week 10, ending?

Don't know why this one took so long to get out. It just didn't want to come I guess. Unlike my other one that seems to be writing itself! But here it is to enjoy. Maybe. I'm not overly happy with it, but I know you all like whatever I do anyway. (Don't know why.)

Week 10

Grudgingly Wakka allowed Cid to take over the running of the household. It felt odd to him to be the one taking commands instead of giving them, yet at the same time it was a nice break. The four days went by quickly enough, but he had a hard time trying to understand why Cid had taken over in the first place. Wasn't Auron letting them know what he wanted done? He stopped thinking about it after the second day when it gave him a headache.

--

Evening arrived on the forth day, and Yuna had gone outside for a short walk when she happened to see something approaching from a distance. The 'kweh' of a chocobo told her exactly what it was. She quickly hitched up her skirt and ran inside to tell everyone that someone was coming.

"Everyone! We have a guest. Come quick!" She tried to run back out but was stopped as Cid stepped in her way.

"Hold it right there. No one is going anywhere. Wakka!" He shouted to the red haired man.

"Yes sir?" Wakka stepped up waiting for the command.

"Take everyone to the dining room. Wait for me there. I will call you all when the time is right." Cid grinned as he watched them all walk away. They didn't look too happy, but he suspected Auron wouldn't be any happier if he saw them all gathered around him. Taking a deep breath to get himself ready to meet the man who cared for his daughter, Cid headed out.

--

"What do you think is going on, ya?" Back in the dining room, the servants were having their own discussion about what might be happening outside.

"I don't know, but I don't like this one bit." Tidus answered.

"Sir Cid is just concerned about us all." Yuna tried to add in. "I'm sure he had a good reason."

"Yuna is right. We can't judge him just yet." Lulu supported.

Wakka sighed as he reached out and took her hand. "But I'm worried about Rikku. What if he does something to hurt her?"

"Now, Wakka. Do you really think Sir Cid would hurt his own daughter?"

"Naw, guess you're right, Lu. I just want to know what's happening, you know?"

Tidus listened in only half attentively. True he didn't think Cid would do anything to his daughter, but what about the other man that had been taken into Bevelle only a few days ago? As he leaned against the wall, his mind wandered. Who was the man that Cid refused to tell them about? Rikku seemed rather attached to him when Clasko drove the carriage away earlier that week. What if the person was really...?

"No way!" He shouted startling everyone in the room. They all stared at him waiting for an explanation. "Eh, sorry guys." He apologized as he rubbed the back of his neck. They went back to their discussion as he thought more about it. The man was Sir Auron himself. That was why Rikku was so close to him and insisted on going to the hospital. She knew the truth, and now so did he. Without a word to any one, Tidus left the room to get some more answers.

--

"Watch your step. Kimahri, will you help him down?" The carriage had come to a stop and Cid stood with his arms crossed waiting to escort the group inside. Rikku held Auron's hand as he was still slightly unsteady without the use of one eye.

"Sir Auron be careful. Kimahri help." He reached one paw out and took hold of Auron's other hand. Together him and Rikku assisted Auron down from the carriage.

Auron sighed as he felt they were treating him like a child. "Please. I'm injured, not an invalid." He protested.

"Don't fight it. You need help, and we are going to do just that. Remember how much trouble you had back in Bevelle?" Rikku spoke up.

He rolled his good eye before answering. "That was one time. I can walk fine now." To prove his point, Auron pulled himself free from their grip and stepped up to Cid. "Cid."

"Auron." Cid greeted back. They held a silent staring contest for a moment before Rikku and Kimahri approached.

"We must talk." Auron said simply before leaving them to head inside the mansion. He was stopped from doing so as a blonde ran out from the front doors. Suppressing the urge to shout, Auron merely greeted the boy. "Tidus. I imagine Cid must have told you to stay inside?"

"Yeah, he did, but I couldn't help it." Tidus explained as he waved his hands in front of him. Auron raised one brow waiting for him to continue though it was hidden behind the dark glasses he wore. Tidus' mouth moved several times even though no words came out.

"I see then. If you will excuse me." He pushed his way passed and headed up the stairs as Tidus watched from the front doors.

"What's his problem?" He asked no one in particular. He jumped as he heard Rikku answer.

"He's just grouchy. I don't think he liked his trip to Bevelle."

"So is that really Sir Auron?" He asked in wonderment.

Rikku scratched her chin as she wasn't sure if she should really answer or not.

"I think that's best left up to him to answer son. If he wants you all to know, then let him tell you. Not anyone else." Both of them turned when Cid spoke up. He had heard Tidus' question and saw how Rikku was reluctant to answer. He directed his next sentence at Rikku. "After all this clears, you and I need to have a little chat." He ignored her protesting squeaks and moved passed them into the mansion.

"Is everyone grouchy today?"

"I guess so."

--

Auron stood in the office waiting on Cid. They had much to talk about, but he wasn't sure where they were going to start. He figured the first he could do was at least thank the man for running the household in his absence. Because if he knew Cid, that would be exactly what he would have done.

He didn't have to wait too long, for minutes after he had entered, Cid was opening the door. He stopped and stared before entering and closing it behind him making sure to lock it in the process.

Auron started them off. "Before we begin, I should like to take the time to thank you."

Cid brushed it off with a wave of his hand. "Just doing what needed done. But I'm not interested in talking about that."

"Of course. Have a seat then."

Cid debated. He scrutinized Auron before sitting. "I want to talk about Rikku. You say you love her, but what do you of all people know of love?"

"A difficult question. One that is not easy to answer. I care for each one of my servants as if they were my own. But your daughter is different. She was not serving in the knowledge that she was getting anything out of it. I had been watching her for weeks. She was so selfless to the point it made her sick."

Cid shot up out of his chair. "Sick? Why wasn't I told about that?"

"And what could you have done if you had known?"

"Why I would have come get her so she could be home and heal."

"Just like you wanted to do when I wrote that letter?" Slowly Cid sat back down as Auron followed suit. "I did not write that on a whim. I agonized over that for many days. I tried to convince myself that she was too young, too bright, too innocent." Auron sighed as he stood once more and stared out the window.

Suddenly Cid began to understand. He remembered back over twenty years ago when he had gone through the same thing with his wife. Her parents never thought he would amount to anything, and he vowed to prove them wrong by any means necessary. And prove them wrong he did, he was now the leader of the tribe. He found a common ground they could all agree on and brought them together.

He scoffed at himself before laughing. How foolish he had been. He was denying his friend the happiness he deserved because he himself wanted to keep his little girl for as long as he could. It was time he let her go.

Auron spun around at the sound. Cid was laughing and his first assumption was it was directed at him. His good eye flashed in anger behind the shades. Cid tried to stop, but was unable to.

"Oh relax, Auron. It's not you I'm laughing at. I just realized something. My little girl isn't so little anymore. Guess it's in the blood to pick the one person the parent didn't expect. Her mother was just like her."

Auron stared at him trying to understand the sudden change. 'Must be where Rikku gets it from.' He said to himself.

--

Rikku was in her room packing away all her belongings. She knew that once her father and Auron were finished talking, they would be leaving. Her brother sat on the bed watching as she moved about the room.

"Cecdran, will you relax? You make me dizzy moving so fast."

Rikku stopped for only a moment. "Hey, it's not like I had the time you did. I wasn't here to get all my stuff packed. Least you could have done was do it for me." She scolded.

"Like I wanted to touch your girly stuff." He scoffed.

"You jerk!" She kicked his shin before continuing what she was doing.

"Ow, Rikku. That hurt."

"That was the point."

"Excuse me. May I talk to Rikku for a moment?" Lulu stepped into the room and glanced between the siblings.

"Yeah, I was just leaving anyway." Aniki stood from the bed and limped out the door closing it behind him.

"Rikku, do you need any help?"

"That would be great. No thanks to my brother."

Lulu smiled softly and refolded the clothing that Rikku had thrown aside. "So I was wondering something. How was your trip into Bevelle?"

"Fine. It would have been better if I could have left the hospital. Auron and Kimahri didn't want me out in the city alone." She gasped as she just realized she had given away his secret. She quickly covered her mouth.

"As we thought. So the entire time you have been talking with Sir Auron?"

Rikku rushed over and wrapped her arms around the others woman's legs. "Oh Lulu, don't tell anyone please? I wasn't supposed to say anything. It slipped. I didn't mean to say it."

Lulu chuckled at the pleas. She leaned over and unattached the younger girl from herself. "Don't worry. Your secret will be safe with me."

Rikku relaxed and grinned. "Thanks, Lu."

Together they worked to fold and pack away everything Rikku had brought with her. Now that she had help, it only took half the time it would have had Lulu not been there. They talked as they worked, but neither mentioned anything about Rikku leaving. Right now it was something of a taboo subject. They had a good time talking before Wakka came up. He knocked on the door before entering.

"Hey, Rikku, Lu. Uh, sorry to bother you, but I was told to come get Rikku and take her to Cid. Something about a talk?" He shrugged wishing he could have given more information.

"That's okay, Wakka. I think I already know what he wants." Rikku hugged Lulu before leaving. "Wish me luck!" She said before following Wakka.

He led her to the other end of the mansion before knocking on the door there.

Cid shouted from the other side. "Enter!"

"Gonna miss you, kid." Wakka said before walking away.

Rikku took a deep breath to calm herself before opening the door and walking in. She took note of Auron standing by the window staring outside and her father leaning on the edge of the desk. Auron turned his head slightly to her and nodded his greeting.

"Well don't just stand there, sit down!"

Rikku let out an 'eep' before doing as her father said.

"Rikku, tell me. What does a girl like you see in a man like him?" He indicated to Auron.

She felt her chest grow tight as she thought how to explain her feelings. It was not so easy when he was in the room and her father was waiting for the answer. "Well, I. I'm not sure. I guess it was because he really seemed to care about me. Every time I felt sad, he was there to make me happy again. And he took care of me when I was sick."

"And that's all?"

Rikku struggled to find her words. "Maybe there's more. I don't know!"

Cid suppressed the urge to chuckle. He had to make sure she really knew what she was doing. "Alright, fair enough. Now tell me why he would do those things."

Rikku squirmed in her seat. "Didn't you ask him that?"

"I did. I also asked him the same things I'm asking you." She was about to ask why when he finished the thought. "A long time ago there was a woman who met this man who her parents disapproved of. Even though they warned her that she would be kicked out of the family, she married him anyway. Together they struggled to make a living together. He asked her often if she regretted the decision and she always told him no. She was happy. So happy in fact, that she gave the man two wonderful children." Rikku stared at him trying to understand the point he was making with the story. "Rikku, what I'm saying is your mother was just like you. Your grandparents hated me. They didn't think I would amount to anything. Well one day I proved them wrong. Unfortunately, your mother was unable to see it."

"Vydran, are you saying that...?"

Auron turned into the room waiting for Cid's response.

"Yeah, if it makes you happy then who am I to stop you?"

Rikku gasped before facing Auron. She jumped from her chair and ran to him giving him just enough time to spread his arms before she came crashing into them. He was only prepared to hold her tight but found his mouth being attacked by hers before he could stop it. Instead of pushing her away though, he opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Cid stood watching for a minute before saying anything. "Guess we will talk later. You look busy." Quietly he left the room.

The kiss continued and Auron had to stop himself before they went any farther. He pulled away breathless and leaned the top of his head against hers kissing the hair lightly.

"I'm so happy now." Rikku said softly. "How did you get him...?"

"I didn't." He chuckled as she pulled back to look into his face. "Your father is an peculiar man. Quick to judge, but quicker to forgive. It just took him time to see what you see in me."

"I'm glad he did." Rikku lifted her lips to his once again happy to be able to do so.

--

To say the household was shocked would have been an understatement. Lulu being the only one not surprised by the announcement. She smiled softly to herself as Rikku stood holding onto Sir Auron's hand as he spoke.

He had them all gather inside the ball room to thank them all for their service and to apologize for not being present for them for so long. Cid stood off to the side away from the crowd. He knew without a doubt his daughter was in good hands. Aniki came up and stood next to him.

He stood in silence before saying anything. "You really think she will be okay?"

Cid nodded. "Of course she will! I know my little girl well enough to trust her."

"Whatever you say, Vydran." Aniki rolled his eyes as he listened to the rest of Auron's speech.

"I know many of you will take this chance to go off and do what you always wanted to. And I encourage you in that. There is nothing wrong with playing sports, seeing your families, or traveling in search of treasure. I have watched you for these past ten years, you have all done more then I have asked from many of you, but now I am no longer going to hide myself. I am going to be the person I should have been before. And all this took the work of one person.

"Many of you remember the day Rikku came to stay with us for the summer. Well I am happy to announce that she will be staying with us for much longer then that. Tonight I ask for her to be my wife." Auron turned and got down on one knee.

Rikku stared at him pure shock hitting her. She looked around at the crowd of servants hoping they would give her the answer. The room grew quiet as Auron spoke again.

"Rikku, they are waiting for you." He encouraged gently but inside his own heart was beating. What if she were to say no? He couldn't face that kind of rejection now.

Rikku could feel her face heating up. "I..I" Everyone leaned in closer trying to hear the rest. She bit her lip before tackling him. "I will!"

The room erupted into cheers as streamers sudden;t fell from the ceiling. Auron thought a certain blond haired blitzer could tell him where that came from.

Cid sighed. His daughter seemed happy enough. Then again the fact she was kissing the life out of his old friend helped show that.

--

Four weeks later

Summer was ending, and the cool air of fall was settling in. The leaves on the trees were changing colors signaling that the next season was not far away.

"Come on, Auron! We have to hurry or we'll be late!" Rikku wasn't paying any attention to that though. Today was the big blitzball match between Besaid and Zanarkand. The two rival teams were meeting in the biggest game of the year. The game was to take place in Luca a neutral spot void of rabid fans of either side.

In the past month, Cid had been working on a new invention, something he assured them would be able to fly in the air and save them all hours even days of traveling.

"Do you really think this is wise? Has Cid even tested this ship out?" Auron was still hesitant. Without proof they would not be crashing in the ocean, he was not too happy about the idea.

"Trust us! Vydran is the best mechanic there is. He's never had anything crash. Well, unless you count the sand hover, or even the coaster." She trailed off as one finger was placed on her chin in thought.

"The assurance is amazing." Auron replied sarcastically.

"Oh, stop being such a baby. You'll live." Rikku brushed his worry off.

Auron sputtered. "Ba-baby? Rikku!" He rounded in front of her and trapped her body close to his own where she would not be able to fight her way free.

"I submit! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Too late for sorries now." He threatened. "It's time for punishments."

Rikku gulped before his lips crashed on her own. His hands explored her body bringing her to the point where she was about to break. A whirling sound could be heard approaching and he let her go.

"Sounds like Cid has arrived. We better go meet him." He left her there alone as he hid a smirk.

The smirk turned to laughter as he could still hear her protesting from upstairs.

--

As soon as they landed in Luca (with Auron swearing he would never ride in the bucket of bolts again) Rikku ran off to where they promised they would meet with Lulu and Yuna.

"You guys made it!" She shouted as she gripped them both in a hug. Auron choose to walk up to them like a normal person would.

"Afternoon, ladies." He greeted.

"Sir Auron. So good to see you too."

"Yes, it is nice to see you finally getting out for a change." Lulu agreed.

Rikku nodded her head quickly. "Yup! And it's all because of me!"

Auron scoffed and Rikku turned on him next and Yuna and Lulu hid smiles behind well placed game programs. "We better go inside now. The game is liable to begin without us." When the first two girls moved away he leaned in close so that only Rikku would be able to hear the next part. "We will finish this later."

The game was exciting, and Yuna and Lulu cheered as loud as they could for their respective teams. Rikku didn't know who to cheer for, so she settled for the team who was winning at the time. Her excitement earned her chuckles from Auron.

The game ended with a tie-breaking score from Tidus. He had knocked away two opposing players and shot the ball in the goal just as the last second hit the clock. The stands burst with excited fans which left the small group half deaf. They waited until the boyfriends had congratulated the other team before they entered the stands to join them.

Yuna hugged Tidus as Lulu was trying to make Wakka feel better. He was upset about loosing, but was glad that at least it was to his best friend.

"If we are ready, I suggest we head to dinner now. The reservations will only wait for so long." Auron said trying to get them moving.

Dinner was nice, but it was the party afterwards that Rikku liked best. Of course there were only two guests, but when they were her and Auron, it was enough.

--

She lay on the hotel bed using the blanket as cover. Auron lay beside her propped up with one elbow. Rikku stared up at him before running one hand down the scar on his face. "You know, I almost think I like you better with that." She whispered.

"And why is that?" He moved in close and began kissing her neck and bare shoulder.

Rikku giggled before answering. "Because I know you got it because of me. You saved my life that day, you know."

"I'm glad I did. Locking myself up for ten years wasn't exactly fun. I don't think I would want to go through it again."

Rikku moaned lightly as he hit a sensitive spot under her neck. "Then I guess we will have to make sure you don't." She barely got it out before he was claiming her lips and then the rest of her body.

--

And we reach the end...I guess. Kinda rushed, but then again, I like to leave lemons open for however the reader wants to think. You want more? Just imagine what life would be like after all this. They get married and live happily ever after. How's that? Let me just say that writer's block is a killer. You get things like this. Hope you like it anyway though!


End file.
